Surprise my mind
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete. AU, Sesshomaru has always been a cold business dealer in England, so when a young girl named Rin was found on his doorstep in only rags, he had been thinking...Full summary inside
1. Part I

DIS: Dun, dun, dun, dun! My Medieval Inuyasha fic has arrived! It is, I'm sorry to say, going to be a short one again, but guess what? It might be a Rin/Sesshomaru! Don't you just love this couple? I'm not sure if it will be a two-shot or chaptered fic. But I promise you that it shall not be disappointing. I like to say that I'm nigh an expert on Medieval England. So, enjoy!

X

Title: Surprise my mind 

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Drama/Romance?_

_Summary: AU, Sesshomaru has always been a cold business dealer in England, so when a young girl named Rin was found on his doorstep in only rags, he had been thinking of the words: "Get off my porch!" but what came out had been: "What happened to you, girl?" It was only the start of what began. Sesshomaru, who has cared nothing for anyone, was suddenly seeing young Rin as his daughter...Or maybe something more?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_Notes/Warnings: Two-shot or chaptered; AU; Set in Medieval England; Sesshomaru/Rin?_

_The low down: Sesshomaru is the controller of demons and keeps them from getting in trouble and saves them from execution from the king, James I. England has blends of half-breeds, demons, and humans. The lesser are half-breeds and surprisingly, humans. All demons originated from Japan and went to England after an over population. Our story starts at the date of December 17th, 1610..._

X

Part I 

The day was growing to its peak, Sesshomaru realized, the fur hanging along his neck and arm. Winter seemed more cold than usual. What annoyed this certain male was that the snow was falling gracelessly on him and others. It was merciless to its victims and seemed to care nothing for the ones it hit. Sesshomaru had been waiting for his carriage for far to long and when it arrived, the driver was going to get his ass chewed for being very, horribly _unfashionably_ late. He heard the clops of a horse and he glanced through the corner of his eye at his carriage that approached. The driver swallowed, seeing a small pile of snow on his master's head and knew that Sesshomaru hadn't moved from the spot for nigh (1) an hour. He jumped down from his seat and opened the door, trembling for fear of his punishment. The demons in England were more ruthless than the human nobles. Luckily, the driver thought, demons didn't possess as much greed as humans did. He felt his back stiffen when Sesshomaru paused by him. His master shoved him into the snow, his face remaining blank, but his eyes flashing. Cold snow impaled his face, making his whole body become near to frozen. At last, Lord Sesshomaru released him and stepped into the carriage, shutting the door behind him. Shivering, the driver, rubbed his face rapidly, hopping onto the seat. _This_, he reflected, _is the reason I hate working for Lord Sesshomaru._

X

The night was drawing forward and Rin had been kicked out of her working quarters for the umpteenth time without food. She wanted to go and sleep, but then she might die, considering how cold she was. Her feet pressed into the snow and she shivered from the frost. The chilly wind shot against her body, almost throwing her against the ground, but she refused to surrender her life simply because of the winter. Rin had, of course, known that something like this would happen. She had suspected that she would be left to be eaten away by hunger, frostbite, and sickness. Every mistress and master she had seemed to resent her. She stumbled in the snow and landed near a gate. She blinked and crawled through it, wondering if there might be a shack or something on the property. If she was found, Rin would surely be turned into the authorities and put to work for another heartless master/mistress. Dragging herself towards the castle, she slumped onto the porch and felt warm air passing over her. Curious and hopeful, she turned around, before she found the vent that was coming from the basement. Curling up next to it, she rested her head against the railing, before she felt sleep overcome her...

X

_Damn that sun,_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, first thing as he woke up. The sunlight streamed into his bedroom, nearly blinding the demon. He cursed the mortal that had opened his curtains as he stormed out of his room. There was one servant that was caught in his path that had been thrown down the stairs in his bitter attitude. He brought the fur against him, keeping him from the coolness of the castle. Fires had gone out and were just now being rekindled. It seemed stuffy inside of the castle, so Sesshomaru made the decision of getting a breath of fresh air – however brief it was. He unlocked the door and opened it, feeling brisk air thread through his silken hair. As he was about to turn and shut the door, he caught a glimpse of something near the basement's vent. He paused and walked forward, his slippers sinking into the snow. Taking no heed, he nudged it – whatever _it_ was – and almost instantly it awoke.

"Mm...?" Two eyes blinked groggily, then a gasp was ripped from Rin's throat and she stumbled onto her feet, her brown eyes shooting wide. Her memory rushed to her aid as she felt her heart pumping adrenaline to her veins, fear covering her whole being. The male that was staring coolly down at her was most assuredly the lord of the house, which meant..._Which means I'm as dead as ever. _When she caught the marks on her face, she felt as though her heart had burst from terror. _A demon! Ever worse! _

"Girl," he spoke at last, making Rin swallow. "...What happened to you?" Those were not the words either of them expected. He had been thinking, _Get off my porch_ and she was thinking of him saying, _What are you doing here? Answer or I'll have you for breakfast._ Rin felt her whole body shaking and she wondered just what this demon wanted with her. Surely he was just playing around with her? Rin had no idea, for she was not familiar with this demon lord. Others, the ones that she had served, she was, but this one...Who was he?

"I...I beg your pardon," she sputtered out at last, her jaw shivering from the cold and anxiety. "I was kicked out of my working quarters and...and...and I was numb from the winter's wrath, so I...I came here in hope for a hut or something and I found this vent, so I...I...I must have fallen asleep on your porch. Please forgive me!" At those three words, she threw herself at his feet. The lord's eyes followed her impassively. "I just was so – so, so, so cold!"

"Get up," he ordered her. This Sesshomaru expected to be obeyed and the young girl sensed so. Rin came to her feet, her nails digging into her thighs, feeling worthless in her dirty rags and the soot covering her. "...What is your name, girl?"

"M-my name...?" She swallowed, glancing around nervously. "Rin...my lord."

"Rin..." Sesshomaru eyed her, and then considered what to do with her. He wasn't very pleased with having to stand out in the chilly air and freezing snow in only slippers and a robe. But, as he thought on it, she was only in barely concealing rags and had slept outside with only the vent and it's small puffs of air keeping her warm. As his mind dug deeper into what she had told him, he supposed that she might be a well working girl and could be a servant of his. After all, he had just disposed of one that morning. "You shall be a servant of mine, Rin."

"Servant, my lord?" She repeated, hope blooming in her. Rin's whole face lit up at the notion. Was he serious? She certainly hoped so! "Really?"

"Yes. Now come in. I'll have someone get you cleaned and a suitable...Outfit," he ended, shooting a disgusted glance towards her rags.

"Thank you, my lord...Um."

"Sesshomaru, but you will not have any need to speak my name without formality," he assured her without a smile or even a soft look. After she hobbled in, he shut the door, shaking the chill off him. "You," he pointed to an elderly maid that paused and turned to him, giving a questionable look. "Clean this girl up and give her some clothes."

"Yes, milord," she curtsied, and then took Rin by the wrist, glancing at Sesshomaru as he moved towards the kitchen. "Come, young one, we'll have you all cleaned and pretty, now won't we?" As they went up the steps, Rin felt happiness bring her heart up. Perhaps some demons that she had worked with her bad, but not her new lord, Lord Sesshomaru.

X

_I should have left the girl out to die,_ he thought with a glower. He had his most loyal servant, Jaken, dispose of the previous servant's body. Sure, he had meant to shove her down the stairs, but he hadn't expected her to be so fragile that she would die. He snorted to himself, drawing his coat around him more securely, holding the fur just below his chin. At last, he downright gave up and sat near the fire. He cursed winter and it's weather. He originally liked winter, but it was freezing this year and he hated the cold more than anything. He heard a knock on the door and he knew it was the girl, Rin, and the elderly maid, Julia. He had told Julia that when she was finished with Rin, he would be taking the girl with him out to the market so she would get used to the business he dealt with. If not, she would probably go around his house, screaming, _MAN!_ Sesshomaru thought her just that innocent.

"My lord," Julia cleared her throat. "Would you like anything else done?" He turned with his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"No, leave," he told her, then eyed Rin thoughtfully. She cleaned up rather good. She had a heavy coat over her that Julia had given her and a dress that no doubt had more than three petticoats beneath the kirtle. Her boots looked thick and her scarf was wrapped around her neck securely. He approved of the small ponytail her hair was in and he nodded to her. She stopped tugging on the fingers of her gloves, then curtsied, almost hesitantly. "Let's go, Rin." She padded after him and Jaken nearly slammed into Rin. "Jaken."

"Are you ready to depart, milord?" He asked, glancing almost curiously at Rin.

"Yes."

"The carriage is out in front, shall we?" Jaken hobbled ahead of them, just as thickly protected from the cold as Sesshomaru and Rin. "I can't help but ask, milord...Who is this girl?"

"Rin," was the response he the toad-like demon was gifted with. Curiously, Jaken eyed Rin.

"Well, Rin, I suppose you're not used to milord's household, are you?" Jaken asked her and she tilted her head to the side in question. "I mean, milord has a different business then others. He is the one that keeps the demons satisfied here in England. I'm surprised the king himself hasn't thanked Lord Sesshomaru! If it wasn't for milord then England would be overthrown by demons."

"There _are_ many demons in England..." Rin murmured softly.

"Have you been to many parts of England, Rin?"

"I have to."

"Mm?" Jaken waved a hand in silence as he hopped down the stairs and opened the door for Sesshomaru and Rin. When the two were in, he gave orders to the driver, then settled himself beside Rin across from his lord, shutting the door. "What do you mean by that, Rin?"

"After my parents died, I've been working for all sorts of nobles – demons and humans alike," she explained. "I think...I think the human nobles are worse than the demons. They're more greedy, more selfish and much more power hungry."

"I agree!" Jaken piped up with a fierce look in his huge eyes. "Humans are larger barbarians than us demons. But Rin...You are a human, so why do you speak so towards your race?"

"They don't care much for me, Master Jaken. Demons, nor humans." Sesshomaru, having stayed silent during their conversation, eyed Rin thoughtfully. She wasn't a half-breed like his brother, Inuyasha, so he supposed that it was because she was an orphan that no one wanted her. People in England were harsher than the ones in Japan. He turned his attention back to the window, watching the snowflakes begin to dance across the window and the roads. Once again, the detestable substance was showering down.

X

"Lord Sesshomaru," the male demon smiled at him lightly, his eyes glinting. "I have not seen you for long, my friend. Have you been busy lately?" His eyes flickered to Rin, then drew around the crowds casually. It was because of those glances of many demons that humans did not expect to be attacked. Sesshomaru, however, knew better, especially when it came down to Jarnec. He seemed to be consistently in trouble with the king, no matter _what_ it was.

"Staying out of trouble, Jarnec? I'm not about to defend you once again. They'd be in their right mind to have you executed." In response, Jarnec smirked smugly.

"They'd have to catch me, first, my lord." He paused, then glanced around, frowning. "No, I've kept low and I don't intend on giving demons a bad name. Humans are the more barbaric ones, if you ask me." He snorted then, glowering at a nobleman who was laughing with his fellow mortals. "Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru...What have you think about the rumor that is being spun about us?"

"I have not heard a rumor, Jarnec. I've told you all ready, I've been busy with other matters. I don't have time to listen to petty rumors."

"Oh, no," his eyes narrowed and he glanced at Rin, as though scorning her. "You see, because of Habra's...incident, the mortals are telling each other that us demons are rapists and are aggressive. Many have their been of divorces between human and demon, my lord. You must put a stop to this." Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to the sky, a flake of snow hitting his nose. His week, it seemed, was getting no better.

"I'll see what I can do, Jarnec," he answered after some thought. "I can't stop what the mortals say to each other, though, so whatever they _do_ say after I consult the king's chamberlain, I cannot control." The other demon seemed to be about to disagree, but he shut his mouth and nodded slowly, his eyes moving across the ground.

"Yes, I see...Do your best, my lord. And, ah...Who is this young lass you have with you?" He bent forward slyly, but Sesshomaru moved his cloak, concealing Rin. Jarnec frowned and straightened, peering at Sesshomaru with a wary eye.

"Don't start trouble with someone you can't defeat, Jarnec. It wouldn't be wise." At those words, Sesshomaru turned, his hand firm on Rin's shoulder. Jaken cast a disapproving look at Rin, then at Jarnec, who was glaring at them. "Take no notice of him, Rin. He's had trouble with blending in with humans ever since our kind have arrived here in England."

"Is that why there are so less of them, my lord?" She inquired. "Because of demons like him?" A mere nod was her response. She absorbed that, before sighing and watching the crowds around her. She had not thought of how their was such a small amount of humans until now, in the service of her new lord, Sesshomaru. It seemed that nothing could bring him to his knees. A smile curved her lips upward, then she caught herself and glanced at her master, who had been watching her. His eyes narrowed at her almost thoughtfully. Sesshomaru, Rin reflected, was no different from her other demon masters. Smiling was not permitted in his presence...At least, she assumed so. "Where to, my lord?"

"...The castle of the king."

X

DIS: Part I up, Part II coming along soon, I should hope. I've decided that this would do better as a chaptered fic. Tell me how you like it and if it needs any improvement in a review, please? _A bientot._


	2. Part II

DIS: Welcome back

DIS: Welcome back! I want to thank ButterflyAngel64, icygirl2 (of course, I'm going to introduce everyone else!), Malitia, Chew Chew (since it's going to be a pretty short story, it'll be moving fast, but I'll try and make it a little slower), Lady Kauya, Foxglove, Erika Darkmoon, LadyKawaiiAyame (wow, thank you so much!), and Anonymous person for reviewing. Now, on to the long awaited chapter!

X

Chapter Two, Part II

Jaken was unsure what to make of his lord's kindness towards the human girl. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it just surprised him that Lord Sesshomaru would take in the girl. He didn't like humans and keeping her around him wouldn't be wise, especially because of the business he worked in. Lord Sesshomaru _must_ have seen the defiant glint in Jarnec's eyes when he had rebuked him. Jarnec was one of those demons that had it in for a specific type of human...And unfortunately, he seemed to think that young children were the tastier types. It was because of such things that Jaken wondered if Sesshomaru actually intended on allowing Rin to stay. She would be in danger every second, minute, and hour of the day! Surely his lord understood this? Jaken sighed, glancing at Rin, who was staring out the window of the carriage, absorbed in her thoughts. Humans could be so hard to read at times.

Rin, however thoughtful she was, could feel Jaken's gaze on her face and was careful to not expose what she was thinking. She was having a difficult time accepting that she was going to stay in the comfort of her new lord's home. He wasn't like the others, who abused her and raped her. A shiver went up her spine and she bit her lip, before her eyes passed over a family that was outside, laughing. Poor though they were, they were much more lively and cheerful than rich family's were. It almost made Rin wonder who her family was. She couldn't remember them, unfortunately, which made depression fall on her heavily like a rock. When the carriage stopped, she snapped out of her dismal thoughts and turned to Jaken and Sesshomaru, her face lit up like a torch. Letting them know her true feelings at that moment might not be wise. She had only known them since that morning, so she would be prudent about showing her emotions.

"Come on, Rin," Jaken told her, opening the door and hopping out as Sesshomaru closed the door. "Our lord won't wait for us like your previous one's would." She opened her mouth to tell him that her other lord's didn't even let her leave the house, but refrained from doing so. If she admitted the truth about her previous life as a servant, she might get thrown out onto the street again. It's happened and Rin was almost positive that it could repeat itself. _But Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are different,_ she told herself. _Would they be so cruel?_ Not able to answer her own question, Rin hurried after Lord Sesshomaru, leaving Jaken crying out behind her, trying to get through the thick snow. She had tripped twice and fell in the snow, but kept going.

"Master Jaken, hurry up!" She called, scrambling over the snow bank and rolling onto the stone pathway. Jaken rolled down after her, slamming into her, making her fall back down. Both hastily brushed away the snow and went after Sesshomaru, who had been listening to them all the while. Their loyalty amused him, but also made him sure that Rin was going to be like Jaken and if he asked it of either of them, they would probably sacrifice their life for him.

John and Oliver were two sentries that guarded the doors in the daytime. When they spotted the demon, both exchanged glances. Last time he had been visiting, they had had an unfortunate incident with him. John had spoken against him and said something rather insulting, so Sesshomaru nearly decapitated him. Fortunately for Sesshomaru, he was a highly respected demon in London. Without him, London would be flooded with demons. Wincing at that thought, both males stiffened.

"My lord," Oliver greeted. "You have a new servant?" His eyes moved over to the young girl, Rin. He knew her from her other lords. Both he and John were impressed by how nicely kept she was compared to her other outfits (which mostly consisted of rags and if she was lucky, worn slippers.)

"Yes..." Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who was behind Jaken. She apparently knew better than to stand right beside her master. "Rin, come up here beside me." Ignoring Jaken's dirty remarks that were muttered under his breath, Sesshomaru pointed beside the toad-like demon. Rin almost seemed to go pale as she bowed her head and shuffled up next to him. Satisfied, the demon turned back to the stunned guards. "Is he in?"

"His Majesty?" John spoke up with an arrogant lilt to his voice. "Of course, you have an appointment with him, don't you?" Without answering, Sesshomaru went ahead into the palace as Oliver opened the doors. Rin and Jaken followed him, the girl giving a glance towards John, almost curious.

"You're going to get yourself killed that way," Oliver told him with a scowl. "I'd advise you, my friend, to be careful with that conceited attitude of yours. Lord Sesshomaru isn't one to be patient with another's anger."

"Humph," he snorted, then paused, contemplative. "You know, it's not like him to bring in a young lass like that."

"I was thinking of that as well. A human, too!" The two glanced at each other. "You don't suppose...?"

"Ha! I doubt it. He's much too high and superior to waste himself on a young one like that."

"True. I hope that he treats Rin all right, though. The others she's served for were blunt bastards towards her." The latter nodded in agreement and they fell silent, praying that Rin would do all right with the demon.

X

When the three entered the conference chambers, Rin couldn't help but notice the familiar faces. A few of the men that she had once served shuffled around, attempting to get a better look at her. She almost drew back to run out of the room, but she was certain that would get her out of her lord's favor. The king, James I, was sitting on the throne, a heavy cloak about him, protecting him from the cold that seeped in through the cracks. The large fireplace in the circular room only gave so much heat. Rin glanced at Jaken, hesitantly wondering if they should bow. Seeing that neither Sesshomaru, nor Jaken did so, she kept her head and spine straight.

"My lord, Sesshomaru," James spoke, his eyes cool. "How do you?"

"Fine."

"And you have another servant?"

"Yes." The short responses would have been hostile to anyone else, but the king understood Sesshomaru well enough that it meant the complete opposite. He smiled tightly, then waved a hand, dismissing everyone else out of the conference chambers. They reluctantly left, many shooting curious looks towards Rin. When they were all gone, James' eyes moved towards Rin and his smiled eased just a bit.

"Rin, you have yet a new master," he acknowledged. "I am, I admit, surprised that you've taken her in, my lord." Sesshomaru didn't reply. He kept his steady gaze on the king, his eyes narrowing slightly. Despite his cocky, confident attitude, he knew better than to challenge the king with so much as a bold look. James was no fool and he knew Sesshomaru's insolent looks, especially when they were shot at someone in his presence. The demon had once shot a similar look to him and he had warned him, 'If you are so accustomed to being superior over others, Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you should return to Japan. It might do you and your demon companions good!' The bluff was risky and he was thankful that Sesshomaru remained in his service.

James' eyes moved over Rin, who looked better taken care of than she had the last time he had glimpsed her. He had heard the rumors from his men that Rin had been through many masters and had been beaten and raped countless times. It was a miracle the young girl hadn't broken down and killed herself. However, the king that felt that if she was in the company of the eccentric and enigmatic demon, she would be protected against such sinful things. He couldn't help but want to smile at the thought that the lord Sesshomaru was becoming soft hearted because of the gentle lass.

"I have a matter to discuss with you," he told the king with an indifferent glance to the curious audience in the room. James also looked towards them, almost ruefully. His court was normally always near him during discussions and he didn't feel completely comfortable having a private discussion with the powerful demon lord, Sesshomaru. Sighing, he waved a hand, dismissing the court. They shuffled out of the room, muttering spitefully under their breath. Rin watched as many of her previous masters and mistresses shot looks at her. Timidly, she pressed herself closer to Jaken and Sesshomaru. Her master turned slightly, his eyes moving towards the people that lingered in the doorway to stare/glare at Rin. Noticing, Sesshomaru frowned. They felt the demon's gaze on them and looked up, almost all at the same time. They winced at his mutinous glare and they hastily left, the doors closing behind them. Turning back to the king, Sesshomaru's eyes moved down to Rin, who had her head bowed, almost in embarrassment.

"What is it that you wish to speak of then, my lord?" The king asked him politely, carefully concealing the irritation and fear that was present. If Sesshomaru knew just how frightened he was at that moment, the demon would no doubt feed on him right then and there. Swallowing at that thought, James stood up and strolled to the fireplace, shivering slightly. "My lord?" He repeated, glancing in the corner of his eye as Sesshomaru took his time joining the King of England.

"Jarnec has informed me there has been some nasty rumors of demons going around," he mentioned casually. James scowled, realizing that Sesshomaru expected him to quiet them down. Alas, the chitchat of the _ton_ was not, in anyway, something that James could take care of instantly. The noble gentlemen and gentlewomen of the _ton_ would do as they saw fit - and talk as they saw fit for that matter. However, the king did know that what his mortal gentlepeople were speaking of was more than harsh - it was completely inaccurate. Absolutely inaccurate, and yet, he had no desire to stop the rumors. It would serve Sesshomaru and his race right. The demon lord should have kept better track of his kin. If he did, these matters wouldn't pop up like a man's - "Well?"

The king James snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced at Sesshomaru warily, "Well what?"

"Do you know what it is that I speak of?" Sesshomaru had little more patience for the king. Hell, he had never had patience for the man in the first place. He just about rubbed his temples, feeling oddly sick and weary. This task was proving to be more difficult than it should be. All that he could think of was when he got back home, he could sleep his life away if he wished it. That, or get Jaken or Rin to stab him in the heart. Either way, both ways were tempting.

"Yes, yes," James waved a hand in annoyance. "I can't stop what goes around in Society, Sesshomaru, you know that better than I." The king's eyes reflected the flames that were dancing in the fireplace and Sesshomaru had a suspicious feeling of uneasiness. Eyes often reflected emotions and the demon was feeling that the king was getting fed up with his continuous duties. Sesshomaru didn't blame him. He hated his _own_ duties, and surely they were lesser than his.

He glanced behind him and saw that Rin had sat down on the marble floor, her legs up to her chest. When he had brought her in his responsibility, he had apparently not been thinking of the consequences. The demon knew merely by the many looks of the people of the king's court had given her that Rin would, no doubt, be hunted by her previous masters and mistresses. He wasn't sure what they had done to her or how they used her, but Sesshomaru vowed they wouldn't put a finger on her and he'd make sure of that. Before, however, he did that, he intended on discovering her past. With grim satisfaction, he knew that it would not be a difficult task to obtain the information he wished for.

The silence that had stretched during the time of Sesshomaru's thoughts was broken by Rin's sneeze. He glanced behind him and saw that both Jaken and Rin were becoming cold and restless. He needed to bring the meeting with the king to a close - and soon. In fact, he advised himself, it would be wise if he ended it right then. "Very well," he murmured, gesturing to the two behind him. Both came forward, brief relief passing over their faces. "You had, however, better try and bring it down a notch. My people will not tolerate it for long, you realize. And if they riot..." he let his voice trail off evocatively.

"Of course," the king hastily said, his face masking what his thoughts were. Sesshomaru's eyes moved over James' face, his eyes narrowing, before he focused his gaze on the king's eyes. He was pleased to find fear mixed with anxiety in his clear eyes. James was often good with concealing his emotions - but they always appeared in his eyes, which made Sesshomaru more than thankful.

"We'll be taking our leave, then," the demon told him.

"We? Oh! Yes, yes, of course." Sesshomaru nodded and moved out of the room with Rin and Jaken following loyally. As they moved down the hall towards the exit, Sesshomaru had a strong feeling that the King of England was hiding something. He believed it was that very something that was making James so anxious and tense.

"Good day to you, my lord!" Oliver called out to the distracted demon. Sesshomaru hardly heard him at all. Rin did turn around and wave at them, before scrambling after her lord.

_Well, James,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _whatever it is that you're hiding, I guarantee that I'll find out. I assure you of that._

X

DIS: Hmm, a bit short, but at least I've updated. Of course, this shall be a Rin/Sesshomaru fic, now that I've decided I don't want their relationship to be plutonic, hehehe. Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but I wanted to introduce the king since he will be a rather large character in the story. I think I might introduce Inuyasha next chapter, but I'm unsure. Please review and if you have any ideas, I'd love them! _A demain!_


	3. Part III

DIS: Welcome all to 'Surprise my mind

DIS: Welcome all to 'Surprise my mind.' Thanks to Beastmaster2003, icygirl2 (actually, it's pretty normal considering that's how Rumiko Takahashi portrays Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship in the story lines,) Chew Chew (yeah, I was disappointed myself at the short chapter,) Anonymous person (lol, I think many people perceive kings as short and pudgy,) Chillkat (I'm pretty sure that I warned everyone in the beginning that there was going to be adult content...But no, I don't think I'll be going too deeply into her past, depending. However, if I do, I will put a warning up,) Genbu No Miko - Okuda Takiko, and Erika Darkmoon (I had to idiot-proof it or people would be asking what this word means and what not)for reviewing. I also revised my warnings, so read below to see them.

X

_Notes/Warnings: AU; Set in Medieval England; (Young) Rin/Sesshomaru; Swearing; Mentioning of rape, child abuse, ect._

_This Chapter: Possible mentioning of abuse/rape_

_Can't handle it, then skip past it._

X

_Part III_

The snow was clashing with the rain. Hail. It was striking all that lay beneath the massive, gray clouds. It seemed that in England snow came more often than it did in Japan. The cold. The bleak, depressing skies. It not only disgusted him, but saddened him. His saffron eyes moved along the street, watching the humans move under the beating of the hail. His eyes narrowed when he saw a couple, laughing, hurry into a home. It was as though the mortals were cursing him for being alive. Here he was, locked in this room, as though he were a pet...A pet. His brother called him a 'dog' too many a times and now he truly felt like one. A click came from the door and he turned.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling any better?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Being locked up like a prisoner in my own house?" He snorted, falling back onto the bed, glowering. "I'm surprised I haven't broken down the door or left out of the window yet." Kagome sighed, shutting the door, setting a tray down. "You're going to be the death of me, Kagome."

"Oh, shush all ready!" She scowled. "Really, Inuyasha, what do you expect? England isn't like Japan! You can't go running around bare-footed in the snow and I _told_ you that. But _no_, of course you won't listen to me!" She sighed, setting the tray down on the table she had brought in the room yesterday. Kagome had given advice to Inuyasha countless times and he had yet to take it. She wondered, to herself, why he couldn't just ask for her help sometimes? Why he couldn't simply say, 'You're right, Kagome,' instead of being stubborn and acting like a tough guy? Rubbing her temples, she eyes Inuyasha's pale face and she put her hands on her hips. He was still sick and somehow it didn't surprise her. For all she knew he could have been sticking his foot out the window just to spite her. "You haven't kept any food down, you know," she pointed out to him. "I didn't know that demons even got sick!"

"Oh, I see how it is!" He suddenly looked adamant, despite his sickness. "You think that just because we're - " His eyes widened and he scrambled to the bathroom connecting to his bedroom. She flinched, hearing his retching.

"Inuyasha...?" She thought he had stopped, but he started up again. She covered her mouth, feeling sick herself. Kagome inched into the bathroom, holding his hair back for him as he emptied whatever was left in his stomach. _Poor Inuyasha..._

X

Sesshomaru, intent on finding more about Rin's past, moved along the roads and he paused at the large brick building, considering whether he should delve too deep into the young girl's past. His lips thinning, he moved through the building and the humans that were at the front desk blinked at him vacantly, seeming almost mindless. His eyes moved around the bleak room, before he moved forward, staring the two down. The woman actually sunk down in her seat.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" The male queried, taking up the challenge that he seemed to think Sesshomaru was presenting him with. "You need a slave, do you, demon?" He arched a brow at Sesshomaru, whose eyes narrowed in sudden irritation.

"I need some information on a _servant_ I recently brought in," he told the male with cool displeasure.

"Is that so? Do you have a name, perchance?"

"Rin."

"Rin!" The woman suddenly piped up, looking petulant. "That wretch? You should have brought her immediately to us!"

"I don't believe I was asking for your opinion," Sesshomaru snapped at her. "I came here for information, not your advice on what I should or should not do with her." The woman, however cowardly she might have appeared, didn't back down. Behind her round, circular glasses, her beady eyes glinted maliciously at him. "Now, since I'm her new master, I think it only fair that I know her past performances or what not."

"Why, my lord!" The male exclaimed to him in surprise. "Do you not listen to the gossip on the streets? You could get her whole life story from just that!"

"I don't listen to rumormongers on the streets, sirrah," he growled with a glower. "Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" The man seemed to grimace, having been insulted indirectly (since he was what Sesshomaru called a 'rumormonger.')

"Yes, well...She's an unfortunate little one - "

"Humph, she deserves every bruise on her body!" The woman interrupted. The man waved an impatient hand at her.

"As I was saying, almost every master and mistress she's had have been most rude and...What's the word I'm looking for...? Sadistic, I suppose. They've beaten her, left her out in the cold, and starved her for what I've heard. It's a rather vicious tale, my lord. She's been in the hands of humans and demons alike and from what they've boasted to their kin..." He seemed reluctant to go on, but finished with, "Well, it's been told she's not really...Well, _pure_ any longer."

"I'm sure she must have done something to deserve it!" The woman spoke up once again.

"_Gloria_," the man whined in an offended tone. "Will you please stop? Have you no heart? What's she ever done to you, really?"

"Quite a bit more than you can imagine, you disgusting barbarian! Why can't you simply accept that the girl was disruptive to her masters?"

"Oh, bother," he waved a hand at her and turned. "Anyway - Eh?" He blinked, seeing the door shut soundly. "My lord?"

X

Rin sat on the cushions of the couch, staring out the window. Jaken was beside her, both peering out the window, waiting for their lord's return. "I hope Lord Sesshomaru is all right," Jaken remarked. "This is such violent weather, you know, Rin. It wouldn't be wise for milord to catch his death out there." Jaken had seen Inuyasha dancing around in the snow with nothing but a thin layer of clothes almost a week ago. Now he didn't even see the demon outside anymore. He had, however, seen his foot hanging out the window once as though it was required for him to touch the snow with his toe.

" 'Catch his death,' Master Jaken?" Rin's face seemed to drain of all color. She would, no doubt, be blamed for her Lord Sesshomaru's death if he ended up collapsing on the sidewalk suddenly. _And just when I find a master that is like a guardian..._ "We should go look for him then!" She sprang up from the seat in worry and horror. "If Lord Sesshomaru were to die a sudden death...!" Jaken was giving her a bizarre look as she tried to shove her arms in her coat while attempting to get her shoes on. "Aren't you coming, Master Jaken?"

"What do you mean, silly girl?" He frowned and was about to say more when the door banged open. Rin jumped and slid on her scarf, falling down. Sesshomaru shut the door and eyed her.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"You are not dead, milord!" She gasped out, pointing at him in sudden relief. "He did not catch his death out there, after all, Master Jaken!" Jaken stared at her in disbelief, while _she_ was staring at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Sesshomaru, having just gotten out of the cold, was trying to put what she said into a puzzle. Then he remembered the phrase 'catch his death,' and decided that she had misunderstood it.

"You said I was going to die, Jaken?" He asked his servant. Julia scrambled into the entryway and slapped her hands to her cheeks in dismay.

"Rin, what are you doing, tangled in those?" She screeched, then she spotted Sesshomaru. "My lord! You look like you nearly caught your death!" Rin's eyes shot wide and the color, once again, drained from her face.

"Are you all eager for Lord Sesshomaru to _die_?" Rin asked, shrugging out of her coat and setting it on the hook, placing her shoes next to it as well. Jaken sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't understand the expression, girl!" He told her, hobbling over to the entryway. "I was speaking of sickness, not actual 'death!'" Rin seemed to think on that, then she saw that: The Flu plus Someone equaled Death! "Do you understand, now?"

"_Oh_. Yes, I understand, Master Jaken." Sesshomaru had to admit the girl was entertaining. However, as soon as that amusement rose up, he remembered the words from the male and he frowned to himself. How could, he wondered, one girl live through so much torment? It wasn't even justified. He was almost _glad_ that he had brought her in, which simply was not going to fly with Sesshomaru. She was a human and showing such feelings towards her could 'mean his death,' as some demons would agree upon. As Julia took his coat off, he shifted his fur on his shoulder and eyed Rin and Jaken, who were standing side-by-side in the doorway.

"Jaken," he addressed the toad-like demon. "Come with me to my study. You, Rin, stay." Her shoulders seemed to slump, but she obeyed and went back into the room, settling herself on the couch. "You stay as well, Julia."

"Yes, milord," Julia murmured, curtsying.

X

Sesshomaru seated himself in front of the fire, his silver hair sliding over the velvet. He wondered just how close Jaken and Rin had gotten in the time that he had been gone. His eyes focused on the flames in the fireplace for a moment, before he turned his attention towards his servant. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" He raised his large eyes to Sesshomaru, blinking. Sesshomaru considered whether he should tell Jaken what he had found out. However, Jaken wasn't someone who could handle such a large mound of information, especially if it was about one of the servants. He would no doubt stop being so gentle with Rin and that was something Sesshomaru didn't need.

"...You told me you had something to say about Inuyasha." The name disgusted Sesshomaru and he glowered in rage. He had mentioned his half-breed brother, so it was his own fault, he supposed.

"Oh, yes! I think he's dug his own grave, milord," Jaken told him, frowning thoughtfully. "Just about a week ago, he was prancing in the snow with no shoes on and his simple rat's cloth on him. And I've not seen him outside since. Though I often see his foot hanging out of the window, which is a bit odd, if I may say so myself." Sesshomaru's lips twitched. If his brother died simply because of a foolish sickness, he would curse himself for not being able to kill him earlier before in Japan.

"Hmm. I'll have to make a visit to his home, then, to see if it is true that he's dying."

"Will you be bringing Rin along with, milord?" Jaken queried. Sesshomaru didn't respond, merely glancing at his servant.

X

Rin opened an eye and sat up, feeling someone shaking her. She blinked blearily, seeing Julia standing over her, clothes in her hand.

"Come on," she told Rin. "Milord wishes for you to accompany him on his outing!" Rin looked to Jaken, who was slumbering on the other side of the room, an arm thrown over his face, snores coming from him. Rin stood up mutely and followed Julia to the washing room. Hastily she scrubbed at her body, carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises on her flesh. Julia had, of course, noticed them, but had been wise not to mention them. She knew better than to comment on a new servant's injuries. Not only would Lord Sesshomaru be angered if Rin told him, but Rin herself would probably be ashamed. Though, Julia observed, Rin seemed ashamed all ready, having to have her watch over her as she bathed. However much Julia wished to leave Rin to herself, she had been ordered to keep an eye on Rin for safety. Why her master was being so careful with the new one, Julia didn't know. As she helped Rin dress, she also avoided the injuries on the girl's body. Hastily Rin tied her boots and allowed Julia to tie her ribbon in the back. "Let's hurry up, young'n," Julia shooed Rin up the stairs.

X

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin as she closed the door quietly behind her, before going to his side, pulling her coat and scarf on. He had wondered if Julia saw anything on the girl's body while she bathed. If she did, he might as well ask. But then again, if he mentioned it to the old hag, would she start gossiping? It seemed that almost all of the people in England were obsessed with putting their nose in where it didn't belong. "Where to, my lord?"

"My _brother's_ home," he responded, stressing the word 'brother's.' "We should only be there for a moment. I only wish to see whether he is truly dying from sickness or not." She put her fingers to her lips in silent shock.

"I'd not want to die from being sick, my lord," she explained to him, shutting the door behind her and hurrying after him. "Especially what is going around now!"

"Yes..." He considered that for a bit. "I've seen what is going around by the homeless on the streets."

"Are we going to walk, then?" She inquired, glancing at the stables.

"It would appear so."

"But what if we... 'catch our death'...?" He almost smiled at the way she said the idiom.

"We won't."

X

Kagome heard the servant give a small yelp and she closed Inuyasha's door silently, before she hurried to the entryway, leaving the door unlocked. Inuyasha opened it and frowned, peering out. He knew that he was supposed to stay in his room, but it seemed he was determined to disobey every command Kagome gave him. He peered around the corner and glowered, spotting his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" He stepped into the entryway and Kagome whipped around in surprise.

"_Inuyasha_!" She scolded. "You shouldn't be out of bed - or out of your room, for that matter!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "So you are dying a weakling, are you?"

"Who the hell are _you_ to talk?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Go back to bed before you kill yourself!" Kagome told him, shoving him towards his bedroom.

"No, I have a right to be out of that accursed room if my damned brother is here," he protested, looking about to claw his way back to his brother.

"_Go_!" In the end, she ending up shoving him in the room and locking the door. She sighed and went back to the entryway where Sesshomaru and Rin were standing. "You can't come here rousing up trouble, you know. Inuyasha's sick and he can't be out of bed." Rin eyed the lady, Kagome, whose hands were on her hips. She looked ticked that her master had come calling for his brother. Though, she understood that if he was sick Kagome wouldn't want anyone to see him.

"Is he dying?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"...Maybe. But he'll get better eventually! I know he will." Rin rolled her eyes up to see what her master's reaction was. He looked doubtful and she could understand why. Inuyasha had looked as pale as death and Rin had seen people look like that. They never survived for long. But if Kagome wished to think that, then it would be as she wished. _After all, any woman in love would want their lover to live a long life with them,_ Rin thought to herself dreamily.

"Come on, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. She felt Kagome's eyes drift over her, but seeing that Sesshomaru gave no nod of respect, she followed him out of the door.

_What a brief visit!_ She thought.

"Is that his wife, my lord?"

"Fiancé, from what I've heard."

"Oh..."

"He's going to die, despite what she wants to think," Sesshomaru told Rin.

"...I thought as much."

X

DIS: Well, it was a bit longer than last time. Just because they think Inuyasha's dying, doesn't necessarily mean he _is_ going to die. And yes, this is going slow, but the action should start next chapter! (rubs hands together) I can't wait to start it. Anyway, please review and tell me how it was. Ideas are always appreciated, as I've mentioned for Buddha knows how many times. _A demain!_


	4. Part IV

DIS: Thanks to Chew Chew (In my story, she's thirteen, as it will say this chapter,) Anonymous person (I'm not sure whether Inuyasha will die or not,) cherrystraw, Erika Darkmoon, and beeswax (No need to be mean, but some people aren't as intelligent as

DIS: Thanks to Chew Chew (In my story, she's thirteen, as it will say this chapter,) Anonymous person (I'm not sure whether Inuyasha will die or not,) cherrystraw, Erika Darkmoon, and beeswax (No need to be mean, but some people aren't as _intelligent_ as you are and I'm just making it easier for them. And define isn't a big word. Every teacher uses it in English or History or any class, practically. If you had read the Notes/Warnings last chapter, I said that Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship was not going to be plutonic. Thank you for voicing your complaints, either way.)

_Chapter Four, Part IV_

(Warning! I'll be digging deeper into Rin's past, so if you can't handle minor details of rape, beating, ect, ect, then I suggest you skip over that part.)

Sesshomaru moved through the town restlessly, his aims futile. The small bit of information he had found out from that agency - however blunt and depressing as it was - helped him none in his new intentions. Though, he _had_ left before the man at the agency could have continued. Sesshomaru wasn't interested in the woman's complaining about Rin. What his young servant could have done to the woman - Gloria, he remembered the man calling her - he didn't know. Rin didn't seem any bit of harm to a mere human. After all, she was only a kid while this Gloria woman was taller and stronger. Sesshomaru frowned harder, strolling more swiftly through the snow-laden streets. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he intended on finding out just who had harmed his new servant. Sesshomaru paused, seeing Jarnec slide through an alley, glancing behind him warily. _Hmm..._ Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru followed him, making sure his footsteps made no sound on the ground. Thankful that the snow had not hardened on the ground, he hastened his pace, before he cut through a different alley.

"Jarnec." The demon let out a yelp, seeing Sesshomaru step out from the connecting alley. Cursing him and all his ancestors, Jarnec bowed his head in respect, trembling for fear that the latter would cut him into pieces. "Just what are you up to, sneaking around in the alleys?" Jarnec observed Sesshomaru's rigid form and his narrowed eyes and knew that if he even thought of lying to him, the demon would know so instantly. Not wishing to risk his head, Jarnec swallowed and gave a shaky smile. "_Jarnec._"

_If I answer honestly,_ Jarnec thought to himself, lowering his eyes, not speaking, _Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me._ "...You have been following me for long, my lord?" He flinched, hearing a low growl come from Sesshomaru's throat.

"Don't attempt to avert the conversation. I assure that I will be forgiven by the king more so than you if I murdered a fellow demon." Jarnec's eyes shot wide, seeing that he had made his plans at a wrong time of the day. Sesshomaru was in a horrible mood and if Jarnec made it any worse than he would surely lose his life. Licking his lips, he glanced around him, before straightening. He pursed his lips into a straight line, taking a shaky breath.

"Is it truly any of your business what I do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jarnec demanded, his sturdy tone shaking. He could tell that he had said the wrong thing and he hastily spoke again, "I mean - "

"Jarnec," he took a deep stride, his claw taking a hold of the other male's collar. His claws ripped through the material, digging into the flesh of his neck. "I would advise you to choose your words more carefully. I am in no mood for your idiocy, am I understood?" Sesshomaru had tried to keep calm, but the demon was pressing his nerves and if he ended up beheading Jarnec, it was no one's fault but his. After all, he _had_ warned Jarnec.

"P-please, Sesshomaru - " Jarnec's eyes widened, while Sesshomaru's narrowed into slits and he knew too late that he had made a mistake. A claw ripped through his flesh and bone, before Jarnec's head came flying off, blood spitting on the walls. As the corpse fell to the alley's ground, Sesshomaru flicked his claw, blood flying across the already blood drenched walls. He glanced at his claw, then wiped it on Jarnec's coat, not interested in licking the low demon's blood off. It would end up unsettling his stomach, no doubt. _Let us hope that no one else is foolish enough to act with such impudence,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, feeling his rage die down to a simple pulse.

X

Rin ran the washcloth over the window, feeling Julia's eyes on the back of her head. She had forgotten, in the midst of her happiness, that she was a servant and not a guest. Both Julia and Jaken had made it clear to remind her of that. Rin felt cold air pass over her ankles and she shook her dress down over her skin. A sigh came from behind her and Rin rolled her eyes upward, almost imploringly. _I had better do a better job or Julia might report my mishaps to Lord Sesshomaru,_ she thought, hastily moving her washcloth over the windowsill. Inching over, she hurried on cleaning the next window. _I would hate to no longer be in the company of Master Jaken, Mistress Julia, and Lord Sesshomaru._ Rin scrubbed harder on the windowpane, pursing her lip together. _After all, Lord Sesshomaru's the first one that has treated me so kindly._

"Rin, you don't - " Julia began, then halted, seeing the expression on the girl's face. Deciding that there was something that was willing Rin to keep on going, she turned and left the room, convinced she needn't have to supervise her cleaning any longer. Rin paused, glancing behind her as the door swung closed. She ran her eyes over the room slowly, before she continued washing the windows. _Maybe Julia finally trusts me,_ Rin thought with a smile. _I certainly hope so._

X

Sesshomaru wrapped his fur around his neck more securely, a shiver going up his spine from the cold. He wished he had taken his carriage, but Sesshomaru knew better than to something so foolish. His driver was the type of man to go around in England and tell everyone about his personal affairs. Snorting to himself, he moved his fur up so it concealed near to everything but his eyes and the top of his head. If any demons recognized him, he would be further drawn from his matters. He wished to find out at least _one_ of Rin's previous masters and he knew exactly how to find out. Sesshomaru entered a motel that was run by a family of demons. He sat down at one of the tables. A demon that was reading the _Times_ glanced at him.

"What are you looking for, my lord?" He murmured lowly, flipping the page. Sesshomaru slid a packet out and under a newspaper, before he moved his fur down, impressed that his 'associate' had been able to distinguish him.

"I need information on a servant," Sesshomaru said briefly, in a low voice, like the other demon's. The latter raised his eyebrows, staring down at the paper. "Her name is Rin."

"Rin...? You could find bits and pieces about her from off the streets." The male scowled. "Why bother me about something so simple?"

"She's a new servant of mine. I know what's been done to her - somewhat - but I wish to know her masters."

"Hmm." The latter took the packet with the money in it, sliding it in his pocket. "All right. Do you want to know the full story?" Sesshomaru considered that for a moment.

"Yes."

"Very well. Ten years ago when she was a mere age of three, her parents died from a pack of demons. She was spared, but only because these demons knew they wouldn't be able to get away with killing a child. Mind you, this was before you had even arrived in England, Sesshomaru. As I was saying, she lived and went to an orphanage. However, when she was six, the orphanage burned down one hot summer day and she, along with many of her companions, had to find another place to live. Many, like her, looked for work as a servant. The first household she entered was of a human family. Here's the first name you seek, Sesshomaru. The family of Farleigh, House of York. Lord York only allowed Rin to serve in the household because he had heard of the orphanage's burning and pitied her. Of course, some problems arose as his youngest son, who was eleven at the time, started to sneak gifts to her. He beat her on the day that he found out and killed his own son in shame. His wife hastily got her out of the home before he, too, killed Rin. Are you following, my lord?" Sesshomaru nodded, carving the words, 'Farleigh of York' in his mind.

"From there, Rin went to another great noble house that was of humans," the man continued in the same low voice, his eyes on the paper. "The family was the Darling's, House of Beaufort. There was no real problem with this household, my lord. It was of Rin's own choice that she left. She was seven when she arrived here and she was seven when she lost her virginity. When Lady Beaufort and their two daughters were out, Lord Beaufort took Rin in his chambers and forced himself on her. There are various tales of what happened that night, but the truth is this: he had drugged Rin and when she had woken, he was undressing her. She was awake the whole time and from my information, she had been screaming 'help' and sobbing the entire time. After that night, Lord Beaufort used her for his own passions and often lashed her with his horsewhip. There is also some...evidence from my inside information...that he cut her with a knife and like to lick her blood up."

"One would expect that from a demon, not a human," Sesshomaru remarked, frowning.

"Yes, I agree. However, there are some humans like that, my lord," he flashes a toothy smile, his fangs glinting. "I know of a few women such as that. Are you interested?"

"Continue in your tale."

"...Of course," the male returned to having a blank face. "After three months of torment from Lord Beaufort, Rin fled from him. Disgusted by humans, no doubt, she sought out a demon family that she could serve for. Instead, she found a noble demon lord, Naraku. I fear to say that there isn't much I can tell you on his relationship with the young girl. All I know is that he used her quite a bit for his own intimate reasons and often he drained her blood and drank it. I know as much as that he's recently left to Japan. His body didn't agree with the harsh conditions of England's winter." He fell silent and Sesshomaru glanced at him sharply.

"Is that all you know?"

"Unfortunately so. However, I am sure that she's had many other masters and mistresses. I was only telling you the names of the masters I knew, since that seems to be what you are intent on finding out, Lord Sesshomaru." The demon nodded and stood up, bringing his fur up. "I advise you, if you care at all, not to allow this girl to go out alone. She might not know it, but she had many enemies." Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Why would she have enemies?"

"Jealous wives, jealous children, men that wish her to be in their service again, et cetera, et cetera. The list goes on."

"Hmm...Very well."

"If you need anything," the demon straightened the papers, "I'll be here."

X

Sesshomaru hailed a hackney coach, thankful that it was considerably clean one. He entered it and the mortal swallowed anxiously, recognizing him as a demon. He took a deep breath, steadying his racking nerves and sputtered, "Where to, my lord?" Sesshomaru gave him a cool look, settling himself in the hackney.

"To Somerset," he told him. The man nodded and snapped the reins, making the horses start at a trot. Sesshomaru, aware that it was going to take at least an hour or so until they arrived at Somerset, rested his head against the fur that curled around his neck, staring out the window with a frown on his lips. He wasn't too worried about the Duke of York at the moment, despite the fact that he had been the first one to beat Rin. It was Beaufort that was his main priority at that instant. The man was the one that had compromised Rin and Sesshomaru wasn't going to forgive him for that. Especially since, because of that, Rin wasn't likely to be able to get a suitable mate with all the rumors flying around her name. _Which means she'll be in my service until she's as old as that hag, Julia,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself irately. _Old mortal women are always difficult to deal with. Julia has proven that to me_.

X

By the time Sesshomaru had arrived at the Beaufort home, it had all ready turned dark outside. The human scrambled towards the door, then opened it for Sesshomaru, who stepped out, looking irritable and exhausted. "Stay here, I shouldn't be long," he informed the man, who nodded rapidly. Sesshomaru moved up the length of the stairs to the doors. He stared at them, before grasping the lion knocker and banging it against the door. An old, haggard woman came to the door, eyeing him with disdain, knowing full well that he was a demon. "What can I do for ye, milord?" She asked in a mutter, her voice deep and rough.

"I'm here to see Lord Beaufort," Sesshomaru informed her, staring down at her hunched figure. "Show some courtesy and allow me in." Reluctantly, she opened the door fully and ushered him in."

"I'll tell milord ye are here, sir. Ye are...?"

"He has no need to know who I am. Simply show me to where he is." She hesitated, before nodding and directing him to the library. She shut the door behind him and Sesshomaru eyed the male behind the desk.

"Sit down, chap," Lord Beaufort told him, gesturing to a chair. Sesshomaru glanced at the chair. "What's wrong?"

"This meeting will be brief." Beaufort raised his eyebrows at him, none too bothered that Sesshomaru wasn't mortal. As the demon observed him more, he saw no reason why he couldn't have went to a brothel and picked up a finely curved woman instead of a young girl. The man had blonde hair and was slim, but not bony. His eyes narrowed on the man. Was there something his informant had failed to mention about Lord Beaufort? "I wish to speak with you about a servant you had some time back."

"A servant?" A chuckle bubbled from his lips. "What do you demons care for servants?" He smiled, standing in front of Sesshomaru, taking a drink of his brandy.

Ignoring his question, Sesshomaru continued, "Her name is Rin." The room seemed to go cold as the smile was wiped off Beaufort's lips. He set his glass down and he eyed Sesshomaru with what looked like disgust. "I see you recollect her." Beaufort frowned at him, then moved back a step, before turning and opening a draw in his desk. Sesshomaru saw the glint of metal and had a good idea of what the male had armed himself with.

"I have no desire to speak of her," Beaufort told him coldly.

"Neither do I," Sesshomaru moved and Beaufort's eyes widened, shocked that the demon could move so fast. The demon flung the pistol from them to the other side of the room, pinning Beaufort to the wall. "I'm here to punish you. Despite her just being a human, she _is_ a girl and you've destroyed any hope of her marrying into a good family." Beaufort glared at him, before smirking.

"At least..." he licked his lips. "...at least she was good in bed." His last words were sure not to be memorable as Sesshomaru's claws ripped through his throat. Blood spilled onto the carpet, but Sesshomaru wasn't too worried about it. Even if someone were to trace the death of Lord Beaufort back to him, he could easily avoid being sent from England or from death. Straightening, his wiped the blood on the couch.

_At least she was good in bed._ Sesshomaru snorted.

_Comments like that are what get you killed...Beaufort,_ Sesshomaru thought, not even glancing over his shoulder at the corpse.

X

Rin stared out the window, her eyes moving back and forth. The rest of the household was fast asleep and she was supposed to be as well. However, since a message from the king had come and Rin had taken it, she was going to wait up for her master even though Jaken had offered to stay up until Sesshomaru arrived. Sighing, Rin slumped on the couch, holding the envelope up thoughtfully. She hoped that the king did not want her master to go out into the night and see him. It was already very late and still, Sesshomaru had not arrived back home. Concerned, she went on her knees and peered out the window, her brows furrowing. A shiver went up her spine and she hopped off the couch, going to the fireplace and rekindling it. _I do so hope you're all right, Lord Sesshomaru,_ she thought to herself, sitting in front of the fireplace.

X

Sesshomaru entered the quiet household and almost sighed in relief at the warmth of his manor. He shut the door and shook his coat off, tossing it in the closet. He was almost past the drawing room, but he paused, seeing someone in front of the fireplace. Frowning thoughtfully, he entered the room and moved towards the fireplace. He eyed Rin, before kneeling down and shaking her gently. "Rin." She shifted, muttering something about teacakes and milk. Sesshomaru arched a brow, before shaking her again. She frowned in her sleep, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening, fully awake. "I was wondering when you would be home. Um..." she stood up and went to the couch and picked up the envelope, then turned to him and held it out to him. "This came for you this afternoon from a messenger of the king's." Sesshomaru stood up and took it, breaking the wax seal and reading over the scrawls of James'. His brows furrowed and he looked to Rin, who yawned and blinked away tired tears.

"It came this afternoon?" He asked her. She nodded. "Hmm..." He moved out into the entry hall and retrieved his coat, pulling it on. _I'll never get to bed at this rate,_ he thought bitterly.

"My lord...?" Rin squinted up at him, making him out in the dark corridor. "Are you going out again?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't be long." He saw her doubtful look.

"Should I wait up for you, my lord?"

"No, go to sleep, Rin. You've waited for me long enough."

"All right." She hesitated. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned sharply to her.

"For what?"

"You're surely exhausted and because of all of these callings you may not get into bed until late morning!" She widened her eyes to accent her meaning. Sesshomaru eyed her, then grasped the handle.

"Go to sleep, Rin," he repeated. She lowered her eyes, nodding.

X

The sleepy sentries at the doors looked at Sesshomaru in startled surprise. They had only been able to make him out in the darkness because of his silver hair and the fur that was wrapped around his neck. As he approached them, they woke each other up by slapping each other on the back. "Who goes there?" One of them demanded, grasping their spear.

"Don't bother with attacking me," Sesshomaru told them. "I have a message from the king to see him. Open the doors." The two sentries looked at each other, hesitant, before the one that spoke nodded. The other unlocked the door, pushing it open. Sesshomaru entered and paced down the corridor towards the conference room. He heard low voices from inside and he entered without knocking. James jumped, turning to the demon. The other male, who was his pompous advisor, glared at Sesshomaru in resentment. _No doubt that he was trying to ruin the king. As if he could do any more damage than he's all ready done,_ he thought, shooting a dirty look at the king's advisor.

"Lord Sesshomaru," James' jaw seemed to drop. "You are _severely_ late! I called on you yesterday afternoon!" Sesshomaru's lips pursed, wondering just why he made it a point that it was almost four in the morning. James waved his advisor away and he reluctantly left. He approached Sesshomaru, looking stricken with - was it fear? Sesshomaru was almost certain that was what it was. "I am glad that you have come, nevertheless." He swallowed and Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in confusion. What had made the king so nervous? "I must speak with you about something."

"Very well..." James paced to the fireplace, then back to Sesshomaru, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You are...familiar...with a demon called Ryukotsusei?" James asked him, peering at him.

"Unfortunately. I wasn't aware that he was in England, however."

"He isn't. He and Naraku have teamed up in Japan. As you know, Naraku was in England at one time and you see, there's the problem..." He licked his lips. "I made a business deal with Naraku before he left England. I told him that when he returned, he could have a place in Parliament and that he could live in the palace. In return, I wanted him to...Well, to eliminate Ryukotsusei. He has some blackmail over my head ever since he found out about an...incident...that happened in Japan. Now, I couldn't touch him since he could reveal my secret and what's more, he would be able to destroy me in an instant." James swallowed. "Since Naraku and Ryukotsusei have made an alliance, I am in a bit trouble and, well...Naraku now knows my secret as well and he has been demanding more and if I don't come to his terms..." James trailed off, staring mournfully up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes...?"

"He will bring demons from Japan and override England's human population."

"What is he asking for?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to rub his temples. The king had gotten himself involved in a matter that no human should be involved in. Sesshomaru had a good idea how demons made agreements and it never ended up well for the human, he was sure of that.

"He wants me to step from the throne and make him the king."

_How typical,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, frowning.

"I need your help, my lord. I cannot do anything at the moment and only the human population listens to me. You must go kill Ryukotsusei and Naraku for me!" Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"I have attempted many times to kill Naraku," he told James coolly. "It's a waste of my time. Why do you think I came to England? To get _away_ from Japan. Besides, I have more pressing matters here in London. If it were to get out that I left, the demons would run rampant. If you don't mind having your people dead on the streets, then I'll consider leaving." James was pale with this piece of information. "In spite of this, I have yet another thing that I would have to finish before I left."

"I beg your pardon?" James sputtered. "What the devil could that be?"

"It's a personal affair that I do not wish to speak about." The king's lips twitched.

"I see...Then what am I to do about Naraku?"

"You have an advisor for that," Sesshomaru told him, leaving the conference chambers, weariness falling heavily on him. The one thing he wanted to do at that moment was fall in bed and sleep. He had no desire to for any other business matters to appear before him. It was of no concern to him whether Naraku's demons came and devoured all the humans. He paused, glancing behind him. _Damn it all_. Sesshomaru turned back and reentered the conference rooms, surprising the king, who was sitting in front of the fireplace. "I'll help relieve you of Naraku."

X

When Sesshomaru had finally fallen into bed and asleep, the sun was rising beyond the horizon. He had locked his door and was careful to make his room as dark as possible so he wouldn't wake to the abominable sun. If he was lucky, he would get at least five or six hours of sleep. Sesshomaru was pressing his luck and shooting for nine hours.

X

DIS: Well, it wasn't as long as I would have liked and not as good, either. I've decided that I'm going to wing it and try to make fifteen chapters for this chapter. Hope that I can - somehow - make it that much. If not, well, maybe I'll get - at the least - ten chapters. Anyway, please review and I'll see y'all next chapter! Ciao.


	5. Part V

DIS: Welcome back to all of you that have been here and to newcomers, as well

DIS: Welcome back to all of you that have been here and to newcomers, as well! Thanks to Nightfall2525 (Er...No. The only characters in Inuyasha that I like are Rin, Kanna, and Kagura. Besides, I only like Sesshomaru with Rin. Sorry,) Anonymous person (lol, no, I don't live in England. I wish, though. I just have researched about Medieval England,) icygirl2, Chew Chew (yes, it will be a romance between Sesshomaru and Rin...Eventually,) blackcat686, IYGU, and Erika Darkmoon (sweat drop; yeah, I read it, but I wisely did not comment on it, lol.) I'm glad you guys like it so far, so here's the next chapter!

X

Chapter five, Part V

Rin coughed as soot came falling onto her head. Julia had assigned her the task of cleaning the chimney. Rin was pleased that the old woman wasn't hovering over her shoulder. She was finally unsupervised and could clean it the way she wanted to. More soot fell on her and she blinked rapidly. The paper that had been set over the carpet was beginning to possess spots of soot sprinkled on it, along with Rin's footprints. She shook her head and started to cleanse the chimney more thoroughly. _I suppose I'm lucky that this is the last chimney I have to do,_ she thought to herself, _and that I didn't mark any of Lord Sesshomaru's precious Persian carpets! He would no doubt be furious with me._ She heard the door slide open, but she did not heed it, supposing it was her Master Jaken or Mistress Julia.

"Rin." As she turned, her head collided with brick and she was seeing different colors fly wildly in front of her. She peered out from under the chimney, her whole body covered in soot. Sesshomaru frowned at her appearance. "Who put you to this task?" She hesitated.

"Mistress Julia, my lord." Sesshomaru frowned even harder at her response. The chimney cleaning was one of the more difficult tasks and he had made it clear that Rin was not to perform any of those. Julia had obviously disobeyed him and he would be sure to punish her for her insubordination. Then again, Sesshomaru was normally the one to assign tasks to each servant and since he had slept in quite late, it was, in a way, his own fault. However, he expected that his words were to be obeyed; Julia knew that. He almost scowled, but instead he gestured Rin to come towards him. She obeyed, blinking almost in confusion. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go get cleaned. I'll give another servant finish this." She looked guilty. "What is it, Rin?"

"But this was _my_ job, Lord Sesshomaru. Mistress Julia gave it to _me_ and I'm expected to finish it. She would be very disappointed if I did not complete the job." His eyes narrowed on her. Sesshomaru had a feeling that there was something Rin wasn't telling him. Most servants would cheer at such a prospect, but Rin looked almost fearful of such a thing happening.

"I am the one that decides what happens in this household," he told her severely, "not Julia. If she has any objections, than she will bring them to me. If she scolds you, then tell me so, Rin, for she has no right to do so." She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Has she?" He demanded at her mute state.

"Ah - No, my lord," she assured him, bowing her head. "I just...I did all the other chimneys and am used to it. It wouldn't be very nice if I left them to do finish the job. I'm almost finished, too, my lord!" Sesshomaru stared down at her, not amused by the whole of what she was trying to tell him. He had not yet met a servant that had _insisted_ on finishing a job, so this was a first for him. His eyes narrowed on her and he turned his back to her, leaving the room, saying, "So be it." Rin watched him disappear and she glanced down at her filthy self and her cheeks turned pink. She could almost imagine what her Lord Sesshomaru thought when she had stepped out of the chimney, looking like a black dust ball. Flushing still, she turned back to the fireplace, ignoring the burning in her cheeks. _I wonder, though, what Lord Sesshomaru wanted...?_

X

Sesshomaru moved towards the servant's quarters, ignoring Jaken's shouts to new servants. When the imp spotted his master, he snapped a last command to them and then hobbled after the demon. "My lord, what are you doing out here? If you wished to speak to one of those lowly servants, you needed only to send a message to me and I would have sent them straight up to you for their punishment." The demon did not comment, until, at last, he paused at the entrance to the servant's quarters. He wouldn't be caught dead in that place. It was where his more lower servants slept. Julia, Jaken, and Rin slept in the manor in the cellar, where it was more comfortable.

"Go fetch Julia for me, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken hesitated, before he hurried off into the quarters where Julia was ordering servants around. The imp also avoided entering the foul place in which the other, less important, servants dwelled. He almost gagged at the scent that came to his nose and he wisely said nothing. Julia had a kerchief over her mouth and nose, protecting her from any tastes or smells.

"Master Jaken...?" She gave a curious look and he merely gestured for her to follow him outside. She followed and removed the kerchief and when she saw her master, she became sullen. _Of course._ _Lord Sesshomaru must have woken and seen Rin cleaning the chimneys..._Julia sighed and bowed in front of the demon, before straightening, looking at him coolly. She near to despised her master, but she tried to keep on a good act. "My lord? Is anything amiss?" She asked with false concern. Sesshomaru had known, she was sure, that she resented him, which was why she attempted to evade him as well as she could.

For a long while, Sesshomaru merely stared at her, before he raised his hand and struck her across the cheek. She stumbled, surprised. He very rarely harmed his servants and _never_ had he hit _her_. "You disobeyed me," he told her, chopping the words up. She stared at him, still stunned. "I believe you said that you understood quite clearly when I said I did not want Rin doing any difficult tasks. However...I wake up this morning and find her covered in soot and choking on whatever is coming down the chimney stack." His eyes narrowed almost into a glare, but not quite. She swallowed and brought her eyes down to her feet. "What part, Julia, is it that you failed to inform me that you misunderstood?"

"I...do apologize, Sesshomaru," she muttered meekly. "I am terribly sorry." She fell to the ground, clutching at his feet. "Please forgive me!" Jaken looked disgusted seeing the elderly woman groveling like she was. Sesshomaru stared down at her hunched form and backed away, shaking her off his feet. "I thought she would be able to handle it. I meant no harm, truly! Truly, I did not!" She raised her eyes and he didn't miss the furious twinkle in her bright blue orbs. "After all...She is a servant just as the rest. Why is _she_ treated any different?" Sesshomaru brought his foot back and kicked her, sending her flying back.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated, Julia, am I _quite_ clear?" Julia stared at him, furious, a scrape on her forehead where he had kicked her.

"_Quite_ clear, my lord," she hissed through clenched teeth. He shaded his eyes and turned, saying, "Good." Jaken snorted at her, before turning around and following his master.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke to the imp, who blinked up at him with his large, yellow eyes. "You are to take care of Rin from now on."

"Um..." he blushed "...but Julia is the one that gives her baths, my lord..."

"Then you will take on that job as well."

"B-but - "

"I have no doubt that you know of the reproductive system and how children are made, Jaken - however, just because you know that does not mean you cannot handle bathing her. I doubt that she will need you to enter the tub and do everything for her. She's ten and three, not two." Jaken flushed in embarrassment. "The only thing, I am aware, that you need do is hand her the towel when she is finished."

"I... Of course, my lord" Jaken swallowed, surprised at the rebuke, or rather..._lecture_...he had gotten from his master.

X

Rin, having cleaned herself up, tied the laces on her slippers. The knocker slammed against the door, startling her. She gave a puzzled look, then skipped to the door, flinging it open, beaming. When she saw the grim-appearing man and the soldiers that lingered behind him like a great fortress. The man looked to a point behind Rin and she turned her head to Sesshomaru, who came up behind her, his mood less than good. "Lord Sesshomaru," the man, who just happened to be the king's private "secretary" somewhat. His name was Edward Limington, who was the Duke of Devonshire. His face almost drooped as though the word 'happy' hadn't even been discovered yet. Rin almost backed away from him. To her, he looked like some monster here to spread sadness throughout the house. "You must come to court to account for the murder of Roger Darling of Beaufort and the demon, Jarnec." Rin's eyes widened and a gasp was torn from her throat. She swayed in horror, thinking that she was about to be put onto the streets again.

_No! I don't wish to leave Lord Sesshomaru!_ She thought. A hand gripped her shoulder and she tilted her head up to see Sesshomaru almost glaring at Devonshire. "Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Jaken," he spoke to his distressed servant that was behind them. "Remember what I said."

"But - Yes, my lord," he hastily said.

"Rin. Get ready to leave." Devonshire's brow furrowed at that and he frowned even harder than he already was. Rin hurried over to the closet and tossed her recently laced slippers into the closet, shoving her feet in her boots. After tying the laces, she hastily put on her coat and went to the side of Jaken, who had retrieved the Staff of Two-Heads.

"They cannot come," Devonshire said bluntly.

"They are my servants and will come if I wish them to," Sesshomaru responded coldly, disliking the man already. Devonshire frowned at him even more, before pointing to the carriage.

"Go sit in there. I will take you to the palace. I must speak to these men for a minute, I'll join you soon, my lord." Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his politeness, but merely walked towards the carriage and entered it. Rin climbed up the carriage, Jaken following. The young female plopped next to her master, blinking and looking around the carriage. The window had wooden bars on it, making her feel like a criminal.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she began hesitantly. He slowly moved his gaze to her. Rin looked uncertain suddenly. She had become attached to both Sesshomaru and Jaken. She also was happy with how her life was going, so far as the nice accommodations and the fact that she was actually fed. Rin licked her lips and his eyes narrowed as she asked, "Are you going to be beheaded?" Jaken's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. He sputtered, before he turned to her sharply.

"Show some respect, girl!" Jaken said stridently, frowning in disapproval. She bowed her head guiltily.

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. "No, Rin, I won't." Devonshire, who had climbed into the carriage at that moment, snorted.

"I'm interested in knowing how you intend on pulling that off, my lord, without returning to your estate with your head disconnected," he sneered. "After all, you killed one of your kin and a human noble who was highly respected, I might add." Rin didn't speak up and say that her former employer, Lord Beaufort, had been a disgusting pig with a brutal sense of humor...and passions, for that matter.

"...Perhaps I should make it _two_ human nobles," Sesshomaru suggested, his abhorrence of the man more than apparent. As the carriage began to move, the color drained out of the male's face. Rin started to shake in newfound fear. She didn't want to be present when her master killed the mortal and she was all ready fearful of losing her master to an axe to his head. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her. He hadn't meant to frighten her...Though, he had a feeling it was more of the thought of being on the streets that scared her than him murdering the mortal inside the carriage.

"No need to worry, Rin!" Jaken spoke up confidently. "Our Lord Sesshomaru is in good favor with the king and if he were to die, all the demons would devour the humans of England. It would be a pointless act and I'm sure the king knows so." Rin blinked slowly, before a smile spread over her face and she nodded, agreeing.

_Good job, Jaken,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, turning his attention to the barred window.

X

James I sighed, rubbing his face wearily, sitting behind the wooden pavilion, the court surrounded the circular room. He half wondered if Sesshomaru was even going to come. A demon like him would, normally, not even bother to come to court if he was sure of his innocence. Or, in Sesshomaru's case, he was sure that he wouldn't be executed. His position was too valuable and James knew that just as well as the latter did. All the other demons in England feared Sesshomaru and knew better than to be as stupid as to behead him. _Even if I tried,_ the king reflected gloomily, _Sesshomaru would probably end up killing his executor. Either that, or he would not allow himself to be killed and would behead_ me_. No doubt the other demons would back him up._ James swallowed and when the doors banged open, he raised his eyes, surprised to find Sesshomaru enter with his two faithful servants, Rin and Jaken, by his side. Eyes glared down at the three. Sesshomaru ignored them, staring coldly ahead at the monarch of England; Jaken glared back and Rin...She inched nearer to Sesshomaru, self-conscious. He acknowledged her with his to her head, before he stepped forward. Jaken and Rin, glancing at each other, stayed back. "Lord Sesshomaru," James greeted solemnly. The demon's eyes glinted with what looked like a mixture of amusement, anger, and - could it be? - uncertainty. "You are aware of what you are being charged of?"

"Your _stooge_ was quite clear," he responded, frowning. James straightened and looked around the rounded room at the malicious mortals of his. He licked his lips and turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, who was growing impatient. Defying the indeterminate feeling burying it self in his gut, he continued, "Why go to court over this? I have hardly done anything, compared to my..._clients_." James felt a droplet of sweat roll down the side of his face and he licked his lips once again, anxious. Sesshomaru was making it clear that he wasn't amused with the trial he was being put to and that he was more than aware that he already knew he was going to be leaving the court with his head on. "So, make your decision so I can leave."

"Ha!" An elderly man snorted from above. "How are you so sure you're going to leave, _demon_?" He leered down at him and then frowned at the mutinous looks he received from Rin and Jaken. "What are you looking at, wench?" He addressed Rin and Sesshomaru was more than aware of it. His gaze snapped to the male and he glared at him, his eyes burning a darker shade of amber. "Wh-what is your problem?" The man stuttered, suddenly very unsure of his safety. The guards took a step forward, thinking Sesshomaru was about to go on a killing rampage. They obviously did not know the Lord Sesshomaru very well.

"I will make sure that if I die, you will be the first one ripped to shreds. Your insides will be taken for a nice dinner to a family of demons," Sesshomaru growled to him softly. The man's jaw dropped and he sputtered, speechless, before he turned to the king with shock written all over his face. James shook his head, warning him that he would not object to such a thing if it were to happen. The man assumed that James wouldn't stop the demon if he charged at him just then, either, so, wisely, he shut up. "Humph." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the monarch, who gave him a weary look. "Well?"

"...You have killed a mortal and a demon. Explain your reasons."

"That _beloved_ human of yours was a rapist," Sesshomaru pointed out carelessly. Rin stiffened, staring up at her master with horror. "He also was a sick, conniving sadistic bastard. He, unfortunately, got on my bad side and he knew it. As for Jarnec, he was planning on killing yet another human. I think I did you a favor more like - you _and_ your kind." James' eyes drifted to Rin, who looked suddenly very embarrassed and disgusted with - what? Herself? He recalled Beaufort being one of Rin's previous masters/employers and he realized that the reason Sesshomaru had murdered Beaufort was to avenge his new servant's - well, virginity. James smiled to himself behind his vertical fingers. _So demons_ do _have a heart,_ he thought, grinning to himself. _But what makes Rin so different, I wonder?_

"Very well, my lord," the king spoke softly to him, smiling gently. "Your reasons are justified. This trial is finished." The gavel hit the block, shocking the court. Sesshomaru exchanged a look with the king, who gave a small, knowing nod. The demon's eyes narrowed, before he turned and went past his two servants.

"Come on, Rin!" Jaken called, hurrying after his master. Rin hesitated, before she followed, her feet tapping against the marble of the ground.

_How did Lord Sesshomaru find out?_ She wondered, walking beside Jaken, both behind the demon. _And why did he kill Roger Beaufort...for me...if he did for me?_ Rin concluded her thoughts and skipped next to Sesshomaru, who glanced at her. She smiled at him. "Excellent job, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Mm." _You're a good actor, Rin, but not good enough..._

X

DIS: Finished, at last! (sweat drop) I intended to be done earlier, but, er, I've started a new fic and I got inspiration for that...Anyway! I hope you liked it and if you found any mistake or you have any suggestions for improvement, tell me! Leave a review on your wait out, please. They always make me smile, lol.


	6. Part VI

DIS: Okay, people, I am getting irritated in answering this question a million times

DIS: Okay, people, I am getting irritated in answering this question a million times! Rin and Sesshomaru ARE going to have a frickin' romantic relationship! No, I am not going to fast-forward it. What age she is now is the age that she is going to end up with him, all right? I swear to Buddha if one more person asks me if they're going to end up together...Anyway, reviews...Thanks to HawkAngel XD, IYGU (lol, go Sesshomaru!), Whitebunny2005, MindIIBody, beeswax (heh, thanks,) HoshiiNoTenshi (I know, I wish that the chapter had been longer, but hey - what're ya gonna do, huh?) Chranze (yeah, I did mean to make Julia sort of antagonistic. But she didn't give Rin that duty to be mean, she just thought that Rin could handle it and is thinking it a little unfair that Rin doesn't have to do all the hard chores that the others do. Julia will probably play an important role in the future, depending. And as I said above, I'm not fast-forwarding the time, so yes, she ends up with Sesshomaru at this age...Or fourteen. It all depends. Oh and thank you for finally using your id!), restria, icygirl2 (yeah, I'd like to update faster and sooner, but everything is so hectic with Christmas coming along and I never get the time to get on the internet to post the chapter. Shoving all these details in the chapters is more difficult than you might think!), silentxangel (I didn't really put much thought when I had Inuyasha get sick, but since it's a foreign land and a foreign sickness, demons could probably easily get sick like that, I suppose. I haven't decided whether Sango or Miroku will show up yet. Maybe. And since, technically, Julia didn't openly defy Sesshomaru, he really had no reason to fire her. And no, I won't be fast-forwarding the story. Rin is going to end up with Sesshomaru in a romantic sense at this age or a year older, depending,) Chew Chew (meaning that she can hide her feelings. He's referring to him killing her former master,) and mary (so glad that you like it, lol!) Thank you all for your reviews, especially those who gave me an in-depth review and also to those who have been reading this since the first chapter. I'm so glad that this is going well. After all, this is only my second Inuyasha fic. I thought I was going to be getting flamed nonstop...Anyway! Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for.

X

_Chapter Six, Part VI_

_You're a good actor, Rin, but not good enough..._

It was as though Rin had known what her Lord Sesshomaru had been thinking as they exited the room. She sighed, lifting her skirts and tying them up next to her thighs. She glanced around, hoping no one was around. She had volunteered to wash the kitchen's floor. Right then, Rin just wanted to be alone to think. Ever since she had began to work for people, washing the floors seemed to help her settle her mind and think more steadily. _Why would Lord Sesshomaru kill Beaufort? Was it for me? I am so confused. Why would my lord do anything more of kindness for me? He has surely done enough! He brought me in, clothed me, fed me...He doesn't need to do anything else for me, so why...?_ Rin sighed, standing up and moving away from part of the floor she had finished and working on another part. _My lord is so hard to read,_ she reflected, _so I'll never know why he does the things he does do unless I either bluntly ask him or he bluntly tells_ me_, which I doubt he would do._ She paused, closing her eyes. _He must have noticed that I was surprised about the news of Beaufort's death...He notices everything the servants do - even Julia, I suspect. He must know by now that Julia does not like him. I've only been here for a short time and she's made it apparent that she dislikes him._ Rin opened her eyes and frowned in thought, scrubbing at the floor harder. _But why does Julia not like him? Lord Sesshomaru seems like a very nice master._ She froze as she felt a touch on her leg and she turned around in surprise, her eyes wide. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her, but at her legs. She hastily untied her skirts and covered her legs, getting soaked on the wet floor.

"So. Are those some of your scars from the past, Rin?" He asked her, his eyes finally rising to her face. She didn't reply. "Rin. Answer me." Sesshomaru had been watching her wash the floor for a while. The facial expressions that flashed across her face were enough for him to know what she was thinking. He should have expected that she would be startled, especially when he touched one of the scars on her calve.

"I...I..." She felt tears spill onto her cheeks and she swallowed, wiping at them furiously. Rin had hoped that she would be able to keep her scars a secret from the demon for as long as she could. _I was careless..._She thought to herself. _Of course, if he found out about what happened to me, he would want to see the scars..._ "Yes, my lord..." she muttered, bowing her head, her hands bunched in her skirts. She was getting soaked just by sitting on the wet floor. Sesshomaru's eyes slid from her to the floor, asking, "Work again?" She swallowed once again and replied, "I...It...helps."

"It helps?" He snorted and took her wrist, bringing her to her feet unsteadily. "Go get cleaned up and then come to my study."

"Yes, my lord," she repeated like a parrot. His eyes narrowed and he watched as she trudged out of the kitchen. He followed her and gestured to a servant, pointing to the kitchen. The servant went to the doorway and his shoulders slumped at the sight of the pail and scrubber. Sighing, he went forward and Sesshomaru left him, going towards his study. He dropped onto the seat near the desk, frowning to himself. He couldn't do anything about Naraku at the moment, but when he defeated him and Ryukotsusei, he would have his revenge on him for Rin. And then, of course, there was the matter of Farleigh of York. Sesshomaru had left today to find him, but the manor of York was abandoned and the tenants could tell him nothing about his whereabouts. "Lord Sesshomaru...?" Rin entered hesitantly. Sesshomaru glanced at her in acknowledgement and she shut the door behind her quietly, before standing in front of him.

"Rin, do you know why I killed Beaufort?" She blinked, then, almost in shame, she bowed her head once again, her eyes staring down at her shoes. Rin heaved a sigh and Sesshomaru frowned, patiently waiting for her reply. At last she shrugged slightly. "Well, do you?"

"I'm not so sure, my lord."

"He has made it impossible for you to ever find a mate - or, as you humans seem enamored of calling them, husbands. If I am going to take you under my protection, Rin - "

"But you haven't, Lord Sesshomaru," she protested. "I am a servant and - "

"You are _hardly_ a servant, Rin. All the _servants_, including Julia, would agree. Jaken is hardly my servant. He swore himself to be loyal to me and is more of a right-hand man, if anything - but less superior. You, Rin, are my ward - my responsibility, my charge - and I have no choice but to protect you." She opened her mouth and he could see that she was about to apologize. He rode on, unheedingly to the tears in her eyes, "I brought this on myself and I don't particularly regret it. To be sure, you've made life a bit more interesting. Julia is jealous of you, Jaken is now feeling responsible for you as well as I, and I am ending up in the king's court. Most assuredly, this will not be the last time I go to court."

"My lord - " He glanced at her, his brow puckered. "I...I thank you, but if you don't _want_ to take care of me, I could - I could leave." Sesshomaru stood up, his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin.

"So you can get beaten again?" She lowered her eyes, staring at Sesshomaru's shoes, as thought ashamed. "I have no desire for you to be given more scars, Rin. Now, I only know three of your former masters. One that is dead, one that has left back to Japan, and the other that is missing." She raised her chin, blinking. "Tell me the other names, Rin."

"I-I do not remember all the names! I only remember Beaufort. The rest are a blur..." She told him sincerely. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Count on a mortal to forget useful information," he grunted, returning to his seat, eyeing her. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just...No one's really done anything this..._kind_...for me, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, tears falling more freely down her face. He stiffened, unable to think of what to do. He didn't come across sobbing girls. Not that he gave a wit to, at any rate.

"Rin, stop crying," he told her gruffly. "This is nothing to shed tears over." Hesitantly, he wiped her face and she sniffed as he took her chin between his index and thumb.

"But..." She sniffed again, uncertain whether to continue. "But everyone else knows what's happened to me and they _laugh_ like's it a dark joke!" He didn't respond to that. He released her, unsmiling.

"Go rest for awhile," he said. She blinked and nodded slowly, turning and leaving his study. Sesshomaru's face became dark and he searched his mind for any gossip he had heard on the streets lately. He'd show them what it felt like to be the talk of the _ton_. _Jaken will collect information for me,_ he decided.

X

Kagome sighed, taking a drink of green tea she had brought from Japan. She gazed outside thoughtfully. The snow never seemed to let up. She smiled and stood up, setting her teacup and saucer down briefly. She opened the door and took a deep breath of fresh air and stepped out, glancing around - and she saw a dirty foot hanging out a window. She froze, anger bubbling inside her. Letting out an angry growl underneath her breath, she slammed the door behind her and rushed to Inuyasha's room, unlocking the door and throwing it open. Inuyasha was in bed, staring at her. "What?" He demanded of her, frowning.

"INUYASHA, THIS IS YOUR DOING!" She pointed at him, screaming at him. His eyes widened. "YOU ARE MAKING YOURSELF SICK ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE _TRYING_ TO DIE! I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Two servants came rushing in and held Kagome back. "Put him upstairs. We'll put him in a room where _there is no window._"

"B-but Kagome..." Inuyasha started, but the servants were already heaving him out of the room and taking him upstairs. When he was positioned and all moved in, all he could do was stare at the door that was being bolted and locked. _How did she find out...?_ He wondered. He sighed and slid in the covers, staring up at the ceiling. _Demons don't usually get sick and I want to postpone the wedding for as long as I can. I love Kagome, but..._Inuyasha glanced around the room. _But I'm so nervous. I haven't even made my vows yet!_ "I suppose it isn't as stuffy and is cleaner than mine downstairs," he muttered to himself. _What the hell kind of sickness do I have, anyway? It hasn't improved or even gotten worse, despite what Kagome does and despite what_ I _do. Maybe hanging my foot out the window wasn't enough..._He rolled on his side and huffed, ignoring the growling of his stomach. He was unsure of whether it was the signs of him about to throw up or he was just hungry. _I'm just hungry,_ he concluded, seeing that there was no unsettling feeling in his throat. His mind wandered and he growled suddenly. _Damn that Sesshomaru. I should kill him..._ "So you are dying a weakling, are you?" _That bastard. Huh. Wonder who that girl who with him, though?_ He closed his eyes and snorted softly to himself, muttering, "Yeah. Right. Like I'd die from something as - cough, cough - trivial as this." A familiar feeling rose in his throat and he jumped to his feet, hurrying to the connecting bathroom, puking out what was left in his stomach. _What I hate most about being sick...Is this puking. Will it never stop?_

X

Sesshomaru heard the knocker bang throughout his quiet house and he glanced from the papers he had spread out on his desk. More clients seemed to appear out of nowhere. Half the demons he hadn't even known _existed_. A knock rang out throughout the house and he wondered where Julia or even Rin was. He paused at that thought. _Julia is outside with those new servants with Jaken and Rin is resting, like I commanded her to do._ Snorting with irritation, he stood and walked unhurriedly to the door. Another knock came. Apparently this person either: A) wanted to see Sesshomaru very badly or B) didn't know when to give up. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and let it swing open. He glared down at his hanyou brother's fiancée. She stared up at him tiredly, shivering from the cold. "Hello, Sesshomaru. Um. Can I come in?" Not replying, he stood back and she hurried in as he shut the door. Kagome glanced around the quiet, warm house, before she turned to him. "I'll get right to the point. Er...Since Inuyasha is no doubt upset with me," she paused, as thought expecting him to say something. When he didn't she continued a bit embarrassedly, "I thought I should ask you. Since you're the only other demon I really know in England."

"...What do you want, girl?" He spoke at last, coldly.

"I...Well, you see...Inuyasha is sick, as you know, but the odd thing is that it hasn't improved, nor has it gotten worse. I thought it might be because he's part demon, but...I mean, really, if that were the case, he wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place, right?" Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Wh-what I mean to ask," she stammered, "is whether you know what's wrong with Inuyasha."

"England is foreign to us," he replied with a reluctant tone, as though he wished he had never answered the door. "The illnesses are also foreign, unlike the ones in Japan where we originated from. Naturally, foreign illnesses are going to have _some_ affect on us. Inuyasha was just stupid enough to act as though we were in Japan." He snorted. "If he hadn't been frolicking around outside with no shoes on and just his kimono then he might not have been so susceptible to getting as ill as he is now." Kagome absorbed that, staring down at her feet.

"But he used to get colds in Japan when and after it rained," she pointed out.

"That's because he has human blood in him, you foolish woman," he told her with a frosty look. "If a full-fledged demon was out in the rain without any protection from it, he would be just fine - just as if a full-fledged demon did that same ridiculously brainless thing your fiancé did, he would only come out with a minor cold." Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at her at this point.

"You know, Sesshomaru," she told him with a frown, "you don't need to treat me like you are. I _am_ going to be your sister-in-law, after all."

"I would kill you and myself before I ever admitted to being related to you - and by marriage, at that." Kagome was hurt, but knew that she should have expected such a reply from Sesshomaru.

"So...Inuyasha can die from this?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The plague? Influenza? What does it really matter?" He ushered to the door. "If we're through, I have some other more _important_ matters I need to attend." She pursed her lips, but nodded and walked towards the door. She paused and turned to him.

"Sesshomaru...That girl that was with you...Is she a new servant?"

"No." She blinked rapidly. "She's my ward."

"Your...? Oh. I thought that maybe...Maybe you had secretly gotten married or that you might have a mistress or something."

"I would advise you to stop reading romance novels, _mortal_. They only give you useless women false hopes." She flushed in anger and embarrassment, before opening the door and leaving, near to slamming it behind her. He snorted, bringing his fur up closer to his chin, chilled by the cold air that had gusted in. He despised that woman more than anything and wished that she and Inuyasha had remained in Japan. Knowing that the two were present in England made him even more disinclined to be in London - and Europe, too. He heard voices and he glanced over as a door slammed. Julia and Jaken sounded as though they were married and were bickering over whether one was having an affair or not.

" - you are a despicable wench!" Jaken declared at last, looking angry and flustered. "I don't even know why Lord Sesshomaru even allowed you to stay in his service after that incident a year ago!"

"That _incident_," Julia was sneering, "was told not to be spoken of ever again, if you remember well."

"You look at milord as though _you_ are superior. I don't know what your problem is, Julia. He's made your life much better than it could ever be!"

"You are the most _disgusting,_ and _wretched_ creature I have ever known! You and that toy of his is the reason why this household is so out of order!" Julia shrieked at the imp, whose jaw had dropped.

"_Toy?_ You aren't speaking of _Rin_, are you?" He balked at the suggestion.

"Humph!" Julia stormed back outside, calling, "I am going to train those servants the _correct_ way!" Jaken glowered after her, before turning and exiting out into the entrance hall, where Sesshomaru was standing, his eyes dark.

"Oh, milord!" Jaken exclaimed in surprise, then hesitated. "You...heard all of that?" Without a word, Sesshomaru walked over Jaken, smashing the demon imp into the ground. "...I assume you have."

"Supervise her, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. "And tell her for me if I hear her speak of Rin that way or if I hear her back-talk her superiors once more, she will end up like Beaufort and Jarnec." Jaken seemed to lose color in his olive colored face, but he nodded.

"Yes...milord. Ah, where is Rin, by the way?"

"Resting."

"Oh...Um, I see."

"Also," Sesshomaru paused at the doorway of his study. "Inform Julia that Rin is no longer a servant, but a _guest_ in my household and she is to treat her as so."

"A guest, my lord?"

"I'm taking her under my protection, Jaken." Jaken thought on that, then smiled, nodding.

"She must be pleased, is she not, milord?"

"Mm," was the response Jaken received. He blinked, watching as his master shut the door to his study. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't really answered his question, but Jaken assumed as much. He also thought it was wise to have Rin as his ward. After all, she was a young girl and had obviously gone under hardships. He had noticed the scars on her body when she had bathed and felt utmost pity for her. And, by the way that man treated her during court, Jaken felt a bit protective of Rin himself. _She obviously needs all the support she can get!_ He thought to himself, pivoting on his foot and returning to where Julia was ordering the servants. _Humph. Obviously Lord Sesshomaru agrees that Julia needs to be put in her place. Calling Rin a "toy" of his...How dare that old hag? Where does she get such implications?_ Jaken hesitated mentally. _Then again...He does seem a bit more kinder towards her - but that means nothing! She has gone through a lot and Lord Sesshomaru probably just thinks he shouldn't go too rough on the girl!_ Convinced, Jaken nodded to himself. _Yes. That must be it!_

X

"Naraku," Ryukotsusei gurgled, turning to the demon, who lazily waved a hand at Kanna, whose mirror went blank before showing his reflection. They had been watching Inuyasha for a while, before switching to Sesshomaru. Naraku found that Sesshomaru was more interesting to watch. Inuyasha's retching just did not appeal to him, no matter how gruesome the sight. "We should go after Inuyasha - he is weakest now..."

"No," Naraku told him with a frown. "His _Majesty_ still has time to decide whether he wishes to give up the throne and crown him. Either way, we will have what we want, but I want to see him grovel...And to devour James while he is at his lowest point." He chuckled darkly. _And to see Sesshomaru fall because of a mere human..._

X

DIS: Gahh! I know, it was short, yet again, but I had so much bunched in my mind and I had to get it on...Well, I can't say paper. I had to get it on the computer while I still could! Besides, I wanted to make a quicker update this time. Just a reminder to everyone - this fic _will_ eventually end up with Sesshomaru and Rin. No, not when she's twenty or thirty, or forty - when she's either thirteen or fourteen. I won't repeat myself! But, for those who don't like that, stick around anyway! There's sure to be more action coming up. There isn't going to be that much romance as there will be drama and action. Oh, and I _do not_ intend on having Rin and Sesshomaru having sex. I can read it, but it's much too difficult for me to write. I would have to take Sesshomaru out of character in order to do that and that is a no-no for me! Anyway...please review on your way out and I'm sorry for such long author notes and such a short chapter. Hope you all had a good X-mas!


	7. Part VII

DIS: Eventually, I think, I will have to start updating another fic - just not for a very long time (sweat drop) Thanks to IGYU, Ryu-chan (Well, back then the plague was going around a lot and near to nobody survived it, but I can't answer whether he'll

DIS: Eventually, I think, I will have to start updating another fic - just not for a very long time (sweat drop) Thanks to IGYU, Ryu-chan (Well, back then the plague was going around a lot and near to nobody survived it, but I can't answer whether he'll survive or not. And I suppose Sesshomaru's...oh, I dunno...a little over thirty? I'm not sure, actually,) HawkAngel XD, Chranze (Yeah, what is up with that? Jaken's awesome!), Whitebunny2005, MindIIBody, beeswax, West FullMoon (Thanks for your review, I'm glad that I'm doing this fic right. I always love when people tell me straight out what I'm doing right instead of just saying 'it's good,' so thanks!) Chew Chew, Nightfall2525 (-.-, you certainly are persistent, aren't you? I can't see Sesshomaru be with anyone else - he just doesn't _care_ about them like he does Rin,) and Erika Darkmoon. Here is the next chapter, so enjoy!

X

"_My love's more richer than my tongue." William Shakespeare, King Lear_

"_Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better." William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night_

"_The course of love never did run smooth." William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Chapter Seven, Part VII

Naraku moved restlessly through the forest, before halting at the cliff in which led to the place where Ryukotsusei had once been sealed away by the great dog demon's fang. Now, there was only rubble among the stone and dirt where Ryukotsusei had, no doubt, thrown his tantrum. Naraku smiled to himself darkly, knowing that the demon was becoming more and more impatient - however, they had no choice _but_ to wait for King James' reply. Naraku had promised that he would wait for him to make a decision and he _would_ wait for as long as needed. The only thing that troubled him was Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed on the rubble. _If Sesshomaru decides to act, then Ryukotsusei and I will_ also _act._ He smirked, turning and returning to his castle. _The dog-demon is becoming attached to that girl, Rin. If I then threaten_ Sesshomaru_, I will have the throne of England to myself! And, with Inuyasha unwell, Kikyo dead, and Kagome at the hanyou's side, I should have no trouble being able to control Japan as well._ He chuckled under his breath. _But before I take Sesshomaru's young plaything, I shall first decipher his actions. He can be easily read - if I observe him closely. Inuyasha isn't going to be doing much else lately. He'll die from his throat being torn up from his stomach acid before he recovers._ "It's foolproof," Naraku said aloud as he entered his castle. Kanna slowly turned her head to him. "Show me Sesshomaru," he ordered. The mirror went misty, before showing Lord Sesshomaru in his carriage, glaring at something outside.

X

Once again, it was snowing. The substance was relentless. Sesshomaru was irritated at being called to the castle so soon after he had woken up. He didn't really need any sleep, but when he _did_ get it, he preferred to sleep long hours. _It always seems that the king is interrupting it, too,_ he added to himself, silently cursing the king and all his ancestors. _I would be intelligent to leave him to be feasted on by Naraku and Ryukotsusei, however..._However, there was the matter of Rin's safety. If Naraku invaded England and took the throne, he would send demons out to devour every human alive and Sesshomaru knew that he might not be able to keep her alive - especially if he was defending his _own_ life. _Either I defeat Naraku_ and _Ryukotsusei or...Or nothing,_ he decided. _I will not flee England simply because they believe I'm going to stand back and_ allow _them to kill her. I've promised to protect her and I will_ never _break a promise._ He shot a dirty look at the snow that was falling down. _Even if it means losing my pride and dignity,_ he decided reluctantly. The girl he now had as a guest in his home depended on him _completely_ and Sesshomaru had no problem with her being there. He could almost admit to liking her - but not aloud. Though, if he hadn't grown _slightly_ attached to her, he wouldn't have the problem of needing to defeat Naraku and Ryukotsusei. _Why don't those idiotic do-gooders that Inuyasha is so fond of do something?_ He wondered petulantly. _It would save me the trouble of having to 'save the day.'_ The carriage stopped and the door swung open. Sesshomaru stepped out and cast his driver a warning glance. He sweated nervously and bowed his head, saying, "Should I stay and wait for you out here, milord?"

"That _would_ be an intelligent notion, wouldn't it?" Sesshomaru glared at him. Last time the idiot was almost more than an hour late and _he_ had had a pile of snow on his head and was freezing. The impertinent fool apparently didn't know how to tell time. That, or he had been romping with some servant girl. If Sesshomaru found that were the case, he would have his driver out on the streets without a recommendation. The driver's face was white as he shut the carriage door and left to wait for his master. Sesshomaru half-stormed to the palace, his silver hair fluttering against the wind that threatened any who dared to challenge it. Ignoring the guards, the demon strolled into the palace without a glance to the mortals that were wandering the halls. A few who recognized him cowered back from him, but he was in no humor to revel in their fear that day. He was moody, tired, and his whole body was aching at that moment. He threw the doors open and James turned in surprise, along with the many humans that were present. Grimacing, the king smiled a bit shakily.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted, "you are here. How excellent." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into a spiteful look. The king winced and ushered him over. The humans hastened out of his way and they should have been thankful for their wits. Had any of them simply brushed up against Sesshomaru, their lives would have been taken immediately. James stood up off his chair and left towards a door that led to a drawing room. Sesshomaru followed him, unwillingly curious about what the king could want from him - and when he had an audience, too. When he closed the door behind him, James, without delay, spoke, "I'm glad that you did not dally when answering to my call, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I had better have a good reason why you interrupted my sleep," Sesshomaru growled at him, in no mood for small talk. Evidently, James was in no mood for it, either. The king began to pace back and forth, his robes fluttering behind him.

"The fact of the matter is that I have more pressure on me, my lord," he explained. "Ryukotsusei and Naraku will wait for as long as it takes for me to make a decision, but their demons continue to come into England - to watch me, you see - and they are killing off the human community. The only problem is that I can't _prove_ that it is they. I am only assuming. It's a right justification, though, is it not, Lord Sesshomaru? They _are_ the ones, are they not?" He halted in his pacing and turned to the demon, who was staring at him blankly. "Isn't it?"

"Why did you allow them in England, then, James, if they are Naraku's demons?" The king stared at him, slightly startled. He should have expected Sesshomaru to analyze every possibility and problem.

"I don't," he replied honestly. "They sneak in here and I'm just _assuming_ that it is them, my lord. There has not been so many mortal deaths in such a short amount of time. Soon, the human population will be completely gone!" _Not if I can help it,_ Sesshomaru thought, thinking of only one human that he intended on keeping alive. "Ah, speaking of humans...I wanted to ask you about young Rin that you are harboring, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru merely stared at him blandly, uninterested in what the king had to say about the whole matter between him and his ward. "Don't you suppose you are being a little...Oh, what's the word...?" James smiled to himself, looking thoughtful. "...Domineering of this girl? I mean, I understand your concern, my lord of demons, but is it truly necessary to be so protective of her?"

"...Are you _implying_ something?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes becoming dark. James' lips thinned and he lowered his eyes briefly.

"I simply think that you shouldn't become too emotionally involved with her," he told him carefully. He regretted his words, seeing the look of death that Sesshomaru sent him. James swallowed and took a step back from him, smiling shakily. "Don't take me wrong, my lord, it's just that you don't know her as well as you might think. She isn't some kind of - "

"Emotionally involved," Sesshomaru repeated, ignoring the words that had followed. "_What_, James, gave you the idea that I _am_ emotionally involved with her?" The king's face fell and his eyes darted back and forth nervously, before he looked to the demon once again. "Well?"

"...Would you have gone after her enemies if you cared nothing for her?" James asked boldly. Sesshomaru had an odd expression that the king didn't trust one bit. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes slowly moved from him to the window, almost as though he was regaining his serenity. As James watched him, he saw that he was thinking up an answer to his question. _He doesn't know,_ the king realized. _He doesn't have a reply._

"I don't have time for this," the demon told him at last, his eyes no longer a dark shade. "It's no concern of mine what Naraku's demons do to your humans."

"Sesshomaru, it is _your_ responsibility to _control_ the demons in England!" James pointed out, his voice taking a high pitch. Panic buried itself in his stomach as Sesshomaru moved towards the door. He had been depending heavily on the demon to defeat Naraku and keep his empire in order, but...

"I refuse to do anything, especially when it doesn't involve my _normal_ clients. However," Sesshomaru paused at the door and eyed James, "if those demons are foolish enough to harm any human servant in my household, _then_ I will do something about them." He opened the door and shut it after he had exited. James stared at the door, a bit stunned. _In other words,_ he thought, _you will do something only if your girl-child is harmed._

X

Naraku smiled as he watched Sesshomaru leave the palace. _Oh, how transparent you are, Sesshomaru!_ He thought with a snicker. _You believe that no one knows how much you care for the girl that is under your protection, but it is more than obvious to James and I._ He waved a hand and Kanna's mirror clouded, before showing Naraku's reflection. _Sesshomaru, you don't seem to realize that when the time comes, that girl-child will be your downfall._ He smirked. _You can only hope that my demons don't think to kill that girl before you arrive home..._

X

Rin peered out the window, sitting upstairs in her new room. It was comfortable enough, but it was so empty and lonely. _I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return,_ she thought to herself, watching as carriages and curricles went down the streets. None of them were her master's. That morning, Rin had woken up to the sound of the doors slamming and she had been awake ever since, waiting up for the demon. She sighed and crossed her arms, resting them on the windowsill. She settled her chin on them, staring out the window, beginning to worry about her Lord Sesshomaru. _Maybe he won't be back until tonight or tomorrow morning?_ A shriek came from downstairs and Rin sat up straight. _That sounded like Julia!_ Rin hurried to the railing of the stairs and she peered down, her eyes widening. "Demons..." she whispered to herself. Jaken came scrambling into the corridor and he let a yelp out, before swinging his staff. Rin heard his voice, but couldn't make out the words coming from his mouth, before fire erupted from the mouth of one of the heads on the Jinto-jo. Rin licked her lips and stared as the demons turned to ashes. _But more are coming!_ Rin crawled away from the stairs railing and hurried to her room, inching under her bed. _Poor Master Jaken...I'm sorry. Where are you, Lord Sesshomaru...?_

X

Sesshomaru moved out of his carriage unhurriedly. The driver cast a curious look to the manor and he paused, looking to the driver, who paled and hastily took the carriage away to the stables for the horses to rest up. Frowning, Sesshomaru halted at his doors and stared at the ajar oak door. _Something's not right. It reeks of foreign demons._ He swung the door open and eyed the bloody mess impassively. He felt careless, until he felt a weight fall on him. _Rin_. He ran his eyes along the corpses and heard a crash from upstairs and a shout. _Jaken's still alive, at least._ Sesshomaru hastened his pace, hurrying up the stairs. Jaken went flying past him into the closet door. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the demons that had ganged up against his servant. The demons snarled at Sesshomaru, who glared at them. "Oh. You dare to turn your talons to _me_?" He asked them. The demons backed away, but Sesshomaru's dokkaso killed the demons in an instant. More demons came barreling towards him. He narrowed his eyes and drew his Tokijin. The dragon strike of his sword eliminated the last bit of demons in the hall. He turned to Jaken, who blinked blearily.

"Milord...The demons - some escaped into Rin's room," he sputtered, standing up. "I don't know - " A blood curdling scream split the air and Sesshomaru rushed down the hall to Rin's room, where she was being held by one of the demons. Snickers came from the creatures and when they would have torn her into pieces, she was thrown across the room as a bright green light enveloped them. Rin huddled into a ball and when she heard small thumps, she opened her eyes to see that they were very much dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried and ran to him, hugging his legs. Jaken limped into the room and blinked. Sesshomaru stared down at Rin, before he sheathed his sword and touched her head gently. "I thought you would never come!" She stammered out, clutching onto him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke to her firmly, but softly, "let go." She obeyed and stepped back, wiping her eyes hastily. "Jaken, explain to me how they got in."

"I'm...not too sure, milord," Jaken confessed. "It was so sudden. One minute I was outside, supervising the new servants, another I hear a scream come from Julia. I ran into the main hall and found demons streaming into the home. They didn't come from the front, but it didn't seem as though they had come from the back, either."

"Hm...Who is alive, then?"

"Julia, I know fled to the back with other servants. A few younger ones were killed downstairs, but I think the demons were the majority that was killed, Lord Sesshomaru. I did my best to fend them off, but I suppose it was not enough...Thank goodness that you came, though, milord!" Sesshomaru didn't answer his happy exclamation. Instead, he moved downstairs and outside to the servant's quarters. Many of his servants were banging on the doors, screaming and sobbing.

"Enough," he told them sharply. "Open the doors, Julia." Julia obeyed, her eyes wide and her skin pale. She looked like a frightened rabbit. "All of you get inside and start cleaning the house. Dispose of the corpses however you wish to, so long as it does not tarnish my name." Many nods were his response as they scrambled inside. Rin had followed Sesshomaru, clutching her skirts, her eyes still wide and shivering every second or so. "Rin, why are you following me?"

"I, um..." She stared up at him. "Are all the demons gone now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Really? Really, truly?"

"Yes, Rin."

"...For now?" Sesshomaru didn't answer at first, staring at her.

"For now," he agreed, turning back to the house. She hurried after him, still clutching her skirts. Rin was sure that if her master hadn't arrived just in time, she would most assuredly be dead. _Naraku's demons have made their first step to their demise,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself darkly, _as well as Naraku and Ryukotsusei. I wasn't going to do anything, but they have declared war on Sesshomaru now by putting Rin and Jaken in danger._ He glared at nothing in particular. _I will have their heads on my wall._

X

Inuyasha had been catching the scent of Naraku dozens of times through the walls of the house, but he knew that it wasn't Naraku. What his enemy's demons were doing lurking around in London, the hanyou wasn't sure of. _It's not as though I can do anything about it,_ Inuyasha thought to himself bitterly. _I have to stay here in bed because of that damned woman down there._ He sighed. _I guess Kagome's only looking out for me...But I want a window! It's stuffy in here!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came in and flinched. "It's a bit stuffy in here, huh? Oh, um, you've got a message from your brother." She handed the parchment to him and Inuyasha sat up, blinking.

"What would Sesshomaru be writing to _me_ about?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, breaking the wax seal and reading through it, his brows furrowing.

_My dear, pathetic, and useless brother -_

_As you probably know, Naraku's demons are migrating into England. I would hate for you to get the wrong impression (for I'm not asking your help,) however, they have attacked my ward and I cannot leave England due to my position. Not only do I have to stay here for my ward, but I also must stay here because of the foolish king James, who has caused Naraku to seek him - and you and me - out. What I propose is for your do-gooders to go to England and kill Naraku. I will, in turn, give you the medicine that you desire to become well again and you, too, can do my bidding and go after Naraku. Also, you should be aware that there is the fact that Ryukotsusei is with Naraku and they have created an alliance._

_Your better_

"My..._better_?" Inuyasha growled, ready to rip the letter to pieces, until he paused, going over the words once again. _I will, in turn, give you the medicine that you desire to become well again._ Inuyasha straightened. "Kagome, get me some parchment and a quill - quick!" _I'll have to contact Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Hmm...Since they're still in Japan, they should know about this._

X

Sesshomaru smiled thinly at the one word on the parchment he had received: _Fine._ Of course, he had doubted that his brother would have declined. He wanted to kill Naraku just as bad as he did. _And I would if I wasn't confined here,_ he thought, glancing at the door that connected his study to the hall outside. Sesshomaru fingered the bottle of medicine that he had yet to deliver to his brother. _I won't go back on my word,_ he told himself, _but I'll give him some time to contact his companions so that they are aware of what needs to be done._ Sesshomaru stood up and pocketed the bottle of medicine, closing the door behind him as he left his study. He locked it, before he left upstairs to his room. _We will see what happens, Naraku, when you are outnumbered._ "Jaken," he gestured to the imp that had been lingering in the corridor upstairs. Jaken hobbled over to him, blinking his large eyes. "You are to contact the demons in Saigoku (the western nation). Tell them this Sesshomaru will need their help here in England."

"Milord...What of Naraku? Shall I tell them to...?"

"Yes." Jaken nodded.

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began to walk down the stairs, but his master's voice halted him once again.

"Jaken."

"Milord?"

"Where is Rin?"

"In her room, milord," Jaken turned, looking surprised. "She locked herself in there ever since this afternoon. I tried to get her to eat, but she refused to come out. She was mumbling about demons earlier, too, so..." He trailed off, and then shrugged, limping down the stairs. Sesshomaru stared at his door for a long time, before he turned and went the opposite way to where Rin's room was located. He opened the door unheedingly and saw Rin sitting near the windowsill, staring outside. He frowned and shut the door with the tip of his toes. She turned her head to him, and then looked back outside, sighing.

"I want to be of some use when the demons come again, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him, standing up. "Then I won't hide under the bed and leave Jaken like I did today."

"You can't do anything when it comes to fighting," he pointed out. "That's just how it is, Rin. You are a female and females can do nothing." She nodded slowly.

"I know," she agreed, unhurt by his words, "but I want to be like you and Jaken, my lord! I want to fight and protect _myself_." He stared at her, unable to say anything in reply.

"...Go get something to eat, Rin. You'll starve yourself if you don't."

"But - "

"Go eat," he repeated firmly. She blinked, and then beamed at him, nodding.

"All right. Will you sit here and watch for the demons for me, my lord?" He didn't answer her, but simply took her place near the window. She gave another bright smile, before she ran downstairs.

_She is going to get me killed,_ Sesshomaru concluded to himself ruefully.

X

DIS: Well, not a lot happened this chapter, but the romance is coming in and that's what matters! (hugs Sesshomaru plushie) It's so cute! Anyway, please review and I'll have the chapter up here soon, I should think, depending on the week's schedule. Ciao!


	8. Part VIII

DIS: Thanks to icygirl2, Chranze, Chew Chew (yeah, Sesshomaru in action is really cool, lol,) HawkAngel XD, MindIIBody, IYGU, New Fan (I'm glad that you like it so much

DIS: Thanks to icygirl2, Chranze, Chew Chew (yeah, Sesshomaru in action is really cool, lol,) HawkAngel XD, MindIIBody, IYGU, New Fan (I'm glad that you like it so much. I actually never thought people would like this fic when it came out...), Sanguine Dreams (Aww, thanks! I was hoping I'd do well on this pairing - if anything,) and Erika Darkmoon (Julia plays an important role in this story!) Now, here's chapter eight.

X

"_You are truly stupid, aren't you? You know you could just run away. For you, the image wouldn't be disgraceful. After all, your living soul itself is already the pinnacle of disgrace." - Sesshomaru; Inuyasha_

_Chapter Eight, Part VIII_

Sesshomaru had concluded that there was nothing else he could do for Rin about her past masters. She didn't remember any others that had abused her, and therefore he could do nothing to help her. He supposed that it might not be so much that she didn't remember, but probably that her unconscious mind deemed it to be too painful for her to recall the events that had taken place in her past. Not only did Sesshomaru need to protect her from the whispers of the _ton_ and her past, he now had the problem of Naraku, Ryukotsusei, and their demons on his hands. For the past days since their attack, many other leering demons were lurking outside his manor. He had no doubt in his mind that they were demons of Naraku and Ryukotsusei.

Rin had kept to her word and before bed every night, she would stare outside and see the demons. Knowing they were there frightened her enough, but seeing them nearly made her heart stop. Now, she would follow him around the home, sometimes clinging to his cloak or pants. Sesshomaru had a strong feeling that Naraku had planted a command into the demon's head - and that was to eliminate Rin. He glared outside the window and stood up from his desk.

_Not while I still breathe,_ he vowed to himself. If he absolutely had to, he would kill any and _every_ demon or human that dared to look at Rin wrong. In this case, it wasn't as though he had a choice. Who was he to trust? - or not to? Sesshomaru stalked to the door of his study and jerked it open. He half expected to see Rin huddled in the hall; instead, he saw Jaken with his fist raised to knock. The imp's eyes had shot open when his master had flung the door open. He slowly lowered his hand and the demon lord watched with slight amusement as his servant colored in anxiety. Sesshomaru brought his eyes up and down the hall, searching for Rin. _Hmm..._He turned his gaze back to Jaken, whose eyes were darting everywhere, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru. "What is it that you wanted, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him, not unkindly.

"Ah..." Jaken colored once again and Sesshomaru suspected that he knew that, whatever he was about to say, was going to anger or irritate him. "You see, milord..." He hesitated. "Well..." Sesshomaru stepped forward and he shuffled away as he shut the door behind him, once again glancing around for any sight of Rin. Seeing him look, Jaken cleared his throat and informed him, "Rin is upstairs sleeping."

"Hmm. Very well. Now, what did you come to disturb my thoughts about, Jaken?" The imp lowered his eyes almost uncomfortably. Sesshomaru frowned at him, wondering what it was that made Jaken feel so awkward about. Certainly, he was used to Jaken's stammers, sputters, and fumbles, but this time he wasn't saying _anything_ and that disconcerted Sesshomaru a bit. He wasn't used to this type of attitude from Jaken. "Jaken. Speak."

"I...Milord...I don't wish to anger you," he began nervously, "but you see...I believe that those demons are Naraku's and - "

"Have I gotten any word from that hanyou?" Sesshomaru interrupted, remembering his and his brother's agreement. Sesshomaru knew that if Rin woke up and he was gone, she would start to panic and probably barricade herself in her room. However, he needed to make arrangements with his brother and he also had to deliver the curing potion that was tucked safely in his pocket. Jaken paused in what he was doing, appearing thoughtful, before giving a shake of his head 'no.'

"As I was saying, milord...If it is true that Naraku's demons are purely after Rin...Don't you think we should do something? I mean...I know you made arrangements with Inuyasha to have _him_ kill Naraku and Ryukotsusei, but I...Well."

"You don't think he can," Sesshomaru finished for him. "Jaken, the only reason that I am 'hiring' Inuyasha and his friends to do this is because I cannot get away from England myself. If I were to leave England, the demons would go out of control and Rin would be killed."

"But if you took her with you - "

"It's too dangerous," he intercepted. "At any rate...Inuyasha just might be able to get rid of Ryukotsusei - and weaken Naraku, if possible. If he _cannot_ do these things..." Sesshomaru trailed off and Jaken knew then that if Inuyasha failed to kill Ryukotsusei or Naraku, then if he were still alive, Jaken's master would hunt him down and kill his brother for his own idiocy. Jaken also knew that at that moment, Rin was Sesshomaru's first priority. That was an odd thought. His lord, Sesshomaru, had never really showed so much thoughtfulness or anything as such to a single, human girl. Jaken furrowed his brow. He would have to observe the both of them more closely, he supposed. "I'm leaving here soon. Go wake Rin and tell her to get ready to leave."

"Yes, milord." Jaken scuttled upstairs, his mind seeming to be in another dimension. He opened the door to Rin's room and saw her curled against the headboard on the pillows. He blinked slowly, looking around. Rin normally would be sleeping more to the left of the bed, closer to the window. Ever since the demons had attacked, she had been sleeping in the day near the window and staring out the window at night. "Rin?" He hurried to the bed and shook her. She gave a mumble, snuggling deeper in the pillows. "Rin!" He gave her a hard shake and she jumped awake, blinking groggily. "Lord Sesshomaru's leaving and he wants you to accompany him." She sat up and stared at Jaken, as if she were confused. "_Get ready,_ foolish girl!"

"Oh." He left the room, huffing. Sometimes the girl could be so - The door opened again and revealed Rin, a dress on and pulling her stockings up. She smiled at him and his jaw dropped.

"What kind of woman are you? Pulling your stockings up in front of a man..." He proceeded to mutter under his breath as she pulling her jacket on, following him downstairs. Sesshomaru was waiting at the foot of the stairs, frowning at the vile he was holding. He glanced up as Rin jogged next to him. She offered a large grin accompanied by her twinkling eyes. Sesshomaru didn't question why she was suddenly so happy. Perhaps Jaken had said something that had made her act so. However, by the embarrassed look on Jaken's face, Sesshomaru didn't think that was the case.

"Come," he said simply. Rin nodded and followed him outside, pulling on her coat.

X

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously, leaning against the window, staring at the children that were playing outside. There had been many times that Sesshomaru had considered introducing her to society so that she could find a mate, but there was a gut feeling that told him he shouldn't. After all, Rin was his. Why should he give her away to some man when the only one that Rin belonged to was him? _Ridiculous_, was Sesshomaru's thought. He didn't think any _suitable_ men would take her as their wife anyway. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She sat next to him, staring up at him with a childlike expression.

"What." It was a flat syllable and didn't sound like a question, either. Rin hesitated, uncertain of whether she should say anything. Her master was obviously irritated. "What, Rin?" This time he made his tone softer, aware that he had made her uneasy. The one thing that Sesshomaru had no desire to do was to startle Rin. She had only been with him for a short time. Almost two months. That wasn't much by his standards.

"Um...Where are we going? To the palace to see the king? The king is nice, don't you think?" She was rambling on about nothing, a sign that she was nervous. Sesshomaru glanced at her. He didn't want to make her any more comfortable than she was. If he started to say sweet things that were _completely_ out of character, then she might just go out of control and do whatever she wished. "Well, my lord? Are we?" She smiled shakily and he shook his head.

"We're going to see my _brother_." The disgust was evident when he said 'brother.' Rin tilted her head to the side, observing him with a curious look, before she smiled again and nodded, setting her hands in her lap. She looked pleased, as though she had accomplished something. Rin smoothed her dress and then returned to staring out the window, admiring the children outside. _I never was allowed to play with other children,_ Rin thought to herself, eyeing the cheerful faces outside the window. _Mother and father thought being a proper young lady was more important._ Rin smiled to herself. _It's come in handy. Since I studied that before my parents died, I'm not a disgrace to Lord Sesshomaru._ Rin grinned widely and sat back, her eyes bright. Sesshomaru cast her a suspicious look, wondering just what she was thinking about that made her so exultant.

X

Rin pursued her master loyally as he moved towards the manor of his half-brother, Inuyasha, and Kagome Higurashi in long strides. Rin wasn't sure why her Lord Sesshomaru was returning to his hanyou of a brother so early, but she supposed that it wasn't really any of her business. Sesshomaru was not, Rin observed, one to speak her thoughts. She didn't wish to question him on the matter, either. _Well,_ Rin thought, _he probably only brought me along because I've been so clingy...I should start to grow up!_ She frowned to herself and began to jog after the demon. _I'm thirteen, not four. Lord Sesshomaru must be ashamed of me..._Sesshomaru paused at the door and gave Rin a pointed stare. She blinked, before she reached up on the tip of her toes and smacked the doorknocker on the door three times. The door swung open almost immediately to show Kagome, who glanced at one to the other. "Um. Come in," she ushered them in, uncomfortable with her fiancée's brother. "I assume that you came to see Inuyasha?"

"Mm," he nodded once and she sighed.

"Alright. Francesca!" An English human hurried to her mistress, curtsying. "Show..._him_...to Inuyasha." Francesca stared at Sesshomaru, her eyes wide with fear and her skin pale. Nodding numbly, she hurried up the stairs with Sesshomaru following. Rin made to move, then her master paused.

"Stay down here, Rin," he ordered. Then, turning his attention to Kagome, he threatened, "Do not try to harm her." Kagome blinked, surprised at the threat. Before she could remark, he was already out of sight and on the second floor, close behind the servant. Kagome didn't see how Sesshomaru could think she would harm his young ward. After all, she had nothing against the girl. Slowly, Kagome turned to Rin, who smiled at her.

"Hello," she greeted with a shy look. "I'm Rin. Are you Lord Sesshomaru's sister-in-law?"

"Um...I'm going to be," Kagome replied awkwardly. She was still a bit stunned that Sesshomaru had taken in a human ward. Kagome wasn't used to him being so kind towards a mortal - a young teenager, at that! What was more, she had heard multiple rumors about Sesshomaru and the 'girl-child' as the people of the _ton_ were becoming accustomed to calling her. Kagome, at this point, was unsure of _what_ to think about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin. _I guess I'll just have to wait like everyone else..._

X

Inuyasha sat up, ignoring the waves of pain that pierced his skull. Sesshomaru entered and Francesca fled, not wishing to be with the silent demon any longer than necessary. Sesshomaru walked to the front of the bed, his lips curving in a smirk, amused by Inuyasha's weak appearance. In turn, the hanyou shot him a dirty look, his lips pursed tightly together. "Well, well, Inuyasha," he murmured softly. "I would never have imagined that you would be brought any lower." A growl erupted in his brother's throat and a chuckle rumbled deeply in Sesshomaru's chest. He revealed the bottle of medicine, holding it up for Inuyasha to see. He stared at it, almost shocked, the growl cutting off abruptly.

"Is that...?" Inuyasha breathed in disbelief. Sesshomaru set it on the window sill. "Well, Sesshomaru? Is it?"

"This medicine can cure you in a mere two hours, Inuyasha," the elder of the two informed him with cool certainty. "All you do is inject it in your blood stream with a needle and you'll be fine. Now, my question is: have your friends agreed to destroying Naraku and Ryukotsusei?" Licking his lips, Inuyasha got out of bed unsteadily and dragged himself to his desk, dropping in the chair. He brought out three sheets of parchment from a drawer, holding them out. Sesshomaru's gaze drifted to them and Inuyasha shook them, saying not a word. Cautiously, he approached the sickened male and took them, reading them over. "So. They have agreed?" Inuyasha nodded and wiped sweat from his face. Sesshomaru took out a syringe from his pocket and a needle. "Have your fiancé inject you as soon as I leave."

"Who is this ward of yours, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, getting to his feet, holding onto the desk's edge. "You would never bother with a human girl before - why the change?" Not replying, Sesshomaru moved out of the room. Muttering darkly under his reath, Inuyasha followed him at a slow pace.

X

Kagome smiled at Rin as she chatted on happily, nibbling on the cookie she had received from Kagome. For someone who was locked in Sesshomaru's manor for a long amount of time, she certainly liked to talk. When the younger female paused to take a drink of milk, Kagome asked, "How did you come to be in Sesshomaru's care?" Rin paused and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I was sleeping on his porch after I was kicked out of my previous quarters," she explained. "He found me and offered a position as his servant."

"But now...?" Rin looked confused. "Doesn't he protect you now?"

"Oh, yes," she beamed. "He's a very nice demon!" Kagome gave a shaky smile, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a drink of her tea. She could never see Sesshomaru as being a 'very nice demon.' Many times, she found herself frightened of her soon-to-be brother-in-law. He was powerful, cold, and even more so, he was heartless. Or so, that's what Kagome had assumed. Now, she was reconsidering that. If he had brought in a girl so willingly, he might not be as bad as she and the rest of society thought. Kagome saw something in the corner of her eye and she set her cup down and stood up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, hurrying to his side. "Are you done already? That was quick!" He nodded. Inuyasha was staring at Rin, appearing surprised.

_Somehow I think that Sesshomaru isn't just protecting that girl,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _She's a cute one._ Inuyasha glanced at his half-brother, who was waiting for Rin to get her coat. _What a softy._ He smirked to himself, before he was bombarded by Kagome.

_(End Part VIII)_

"_Inuyasha, half-breed though you are, the blood of a demon still runs through you. Be proud of that. Don't accept human aid even in death."_ _- Sesshomaru; Inuyasha_

X

DIS: Yeah, I know, that was pretty short. I apologize. (clasps hands) But there will be some Sango, Miroku, and Shippo next chapter, I'm thinking. Please review on your way out. _Sayonara!_


	9. Part IX

DIS: Another chapter full of action and adventure

DIS: Another chapter full of action and adventure! Welcome back to _Surprise my mind_ and here is _Chapter Nine, Part IX_

X

"_Mother was right, I should have become a ferryman." - Jaken; Inuyasha_

"_I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm through with you, you're going to wish it was you who was dead." - Inuyasha; Inuyasha_

"_When it comes to humans, I, of course, bare no such weaknesses." - Sesshomaru; Inuyasha_

_Chapter Nine, Part IX_

What was the reason for Inuyasha's sudden request? Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had no idea. He knew they were still searching for Naraku, so why ask? There was something else about the deal all together that Sango found uneasy. Inuyasha sounded too nice in his letter and she doubted it was because of his sickness. That was another thing: just how could a half-demon get sick? It simply didn't add up. Shippo crawled onto her shoulder and Sango glanced at him, seeing his frown. His brow was furrowed in worry and she assumed that he was thinking of the same thing she was. As for Miroku, he had been quiet throughout the ride on Kirara. It was odd. Inuyasha had told them that he might be in Japan soon, but he was unsure. The letter itself said a lot, but even less, too. He wasn't telling them something and they all knew that. Because of that fact, they were wary. Inuyasha was rarely secretive when it came to Naraku, so why did they feel as though they were being kept in the dark? _I guess if we really want to know,_ Sango thought to herself, _we'll just have to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome return to Japan. They we'll ask them._

"Inuyasha mentioned Ryukotsusei," Miroku spoke up after his long silence. "Perhaps we should target him first. He might be an easier prey than Naraku." Sango nodded. "However...Ryukotsusei still wouldn't been an easy opponent. What if only the Tetsuseiga can defeat him?"

"We could try, Miroku," Sango said slowly. "Inuyasha only told us to observe them, to see if they intend on acting any time soon. That doesn't necessarily mean he wanted us to attack either of them. He might want us to wait until he returns."

"Yeah, but when is that ever going to be?" Shippo spoke up, frowning. "After all, it's been a couple years since we've last seen them. I think it's a little suspicious that he suddenly contacts us out of the blue." Shippo was right, of course. Inuyasha's sudden request was abnormal in their opinion. Why, after so many years, would he wish to speak with them - let alone, ask help from them?

"He didn't elaborate on the details of _why_ he wanted us to spy on them," Miroku pointed out softly, "simply that if they mentioned attacking England or something alone those lines that we were supposed to contact him immediately and then attack them." Kirara suddenly halted.

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Sango asked and then the three spotted many demons headed towards the same region that they were going towards. The demons of Saigoku were moving a quick speed among the trees towards the place where Ryukotsusei had been placed. "What do you think those demons are doing out here in such a large group?" Miroku shook his head in reply.

"I'm not sure..."

X

Naraku smiled to himself, watching the demons of Saigoku move through the forest in Kanna's mirror, then halt, kneeling in unison on the ground. They knew very well that they were right outside his castle. They didn't bother Naraku. They were searching for Ryukotsusei right then and he would applaud them if they killed his supposable partner. At that moment, Naraku wanted more than anything for the persistent and impatient creature to be obliterated. The more he complained about wishing for the job to be done, the more Naraku began to resent him. "Kanna," he spoke softly, "show me Inuyasha." The mirror changed and his smiled dropped, seeing Inuyasha moving around in the household. Color was back in his face and he was to health. Kagome passed him, frowning to herself in concentration. Inuyasha drew his Tetsuseiga and Kagome scolded him. Wincing, he sheathed his sword, sulking. _Sesshomaru..._Naraku thought, seething.

"Show me Sesshomaru." The mirror changed yet again and Naraku's stomach stopped churning, seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything of harm. In fact, he was overlooking Jaken, who was attempting to teach Rin how to cook. It didn't seem to be going well, Naraku observed, seeing burned meat in a bowl on the counter. Jaken gestured, shouting at her and she removed the pan and set it on the counter. She almost tipped the scalding contents on herself, but Sesshomaru steadied it in her hands. _Good. The worst of my problems isn't doing anything that could jeopardize my plans._ "Now...Show His Majesty, James." The mirror changed one last time to show the king pacing in his chambers near the fireplace. Naraku smirked at the dark circles under his eyes. The king looked much older than he truly was. _Yes...All is well. For now._

X

Sesshomaru decided that the day had accomplished much. The demon had forced Jaken to taste everything that Rin cooked. There had been only one thing that he had paled at when he ate it and that was simply because Rin had practically poured salt on it. It was amusing to see how Jaken's eyes watered. Now, the imp was resting and Rin was sitting by the fire in his study with him. She was writing something in tiny letters on parchment. She dipped her quill in the inkbottle and continued her writing. From his position behind his desk, all the youkai could see were curls on the parchment.

He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk and frowned. James had been correct. The new clients he had received _must_ be Naraku's. He wasn't sure how the local officials in London were able to the get them to fill out the forms, but apparently they did or he wouldn't be straining his eyes by reading them. A knock from the door broke the silence of the home and Rin looked up, before she set her quill in the inkbottle and hurried out of his study, down the hall to the door. She opened the doors and beamed. "Hello, Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi!" Sesshomaru glared at the flames in the fireplace. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with his hanyou brother and his fiancée. Rin returned to the study, Inuyasha and Kagome trailing behind her. Sesshomaru gave them a cold look. Rin sat beside the fire once again and continued her writing. The demon couldn't help but noticed that Inuyasha actually had a coat and shoes on - and looked uncomfortable, too. _Good_, Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"We're leaving to Japan here in fifteen minutes," Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru glanced at the Tetsuseiga and nodded. "Er..." There was something he wanted to say, but apparently didn't want to be the one to voice it. Kagome sighed and decided to speak for him.

"We wanted to thank you, Sesshomaru. Well, mostly Inuyasha, since you got the potion for him. And is there anything...specific? - that you wanted us to do in Japan?" Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who had stopped her writing and was eyeing Inuyasha curiously.

"There are demons from Saigoku that I ordered to pursue Ryukotsusei and Naraku," he told them. "They all have red beads around their left wrist. Do not attack them. I have informed them not to attack your or your friends, either. Their only targets are Ryukotsusei and Naraku."

"You sent your tenants to fight for you?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, frowning. He snickered, ignoring the glare he received from his older brother.

"I could always make you a cripple, Inuyasha, so that it compensates for me giving you that potion," he suggested darkly. Inuyasha frowned for a moment, and then suddenly leered.

"Yeah, but you're - "

"SIT!" Inuyasha smashed into the ground at Kagome's shrill voice. Rin caught her inkbottle before it spilled all over the nice Persian carpet. She let out a breath of relief and took her quill out and put the cork in the bottle. Sesshomaru cast a murderous look to his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru is really powerful, though," Rin told them with a smile, referring to her lord's missing arm. The three turned to Rin in surprise. She merely picked up her supplies and gave a bow, before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Inuyasha blinked, still rather astonished that the little girl had spoken up in behalf of Sesshomaru. His brother seemed to be considering his ward's words before turning his attention back to the two.

"If that's all you needed, leave," he said to them, his temper having been tested. Inuyasha stood, frowning.

"We intended to, so - " Inuyasha began, but Kagome interrupted with a surprised cry.

"Oh! I brought these for Rin..." Kagome took something from her bag and set them on Sesshomaru's desk. "Give that to her for me, won't you?" He didn't seem to be listening to her as he stared at the small package. "Um..."

"Leave now," he said at last. Kagome winced as they left. As they moved down the hall, Kagome noticed Rin was sitting on the floor in the drawing room, having returned to her writing. _I just don't understand their relationship..._She thought to herself, then sighed, following her fiancé out the door. She paused outside and glanced up at the sky. Snow sprinkled down upon them. She smiled a bit. _In Japan, we hardly ever get snow._ Kagome climbed in their carriage after Inuyasha and the driver closed the door. As the carriage pulled out of the property of her soon-to-be brother-in-law's, she looked back at it. When she had first seen it years ago, she found it dreary. Now, Kagome found that, with the snow and other things, it was rather lovely. _I wonder if Rin ever gets out of that place?_

X

Sesshomaru fingered the small package that the mortal woman had been insolent enough as to leave on _his_ desk. He picked it up and his hand hovered above the wastebasket, then he found himself reconsidering his decision. Slowly, he set the package back on his desk and leaning forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands. It hadn't been a gift to him, but to his ward. There was no reason why not to give it to her. Frowning, his eyes narrowed and he stood up, taking the package with him out to the hall. He paused and then moved towards the drawing room. Rin was still writing something on her paper, looking perfectly content. She stopped briefly and blew on the paper, drying the ink. She seemed to sense the youkai and looked up. Beaming, she greeted him, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood up and walked to him, grinning widely. "Is there something you wanted, my lord?" He held the package out mutely and her eyes brightened. "Oh! Is this a present? For me?" Her eyes were twinkling.

"Yes, Inuyasha's - " She didn't seem to hear him as she continued.

"Did you get it for me? _Oh!_ Cookies!" She had opened the present and was staring at the treats fondly.

"...That woman brought them for you," Sesshomaru said at last. Rin gave a curious look, before biting into one, smiling while she did. He watched her eat and wondered what was so special about cookies. He never had a sweet tooth himself. Sugar disgusted him.

"Would you like a cookie, Lord Sesshomaru? They're really, very delicious, you know."

"No," he said simply. Her mood fell a bit, but she continued to eat the food, smiling to herself in a carefree way, before she bowed, murmuring a 'thank you' and returning to her spot by the fire. She set her cookies beside her and nibbled on them further as she scrawled words in elegant curves and curls on the parchment. Sesshomaru frowned at the paper she had wasted already. He wondered what she was working so intently on, but did not question her. If she wanted to waste her supply of ink and paper that was her own business. He left back to his study and locked the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and sighed through his nose, weary of the long days.

He wouldn't lie. Ever day it seemed, in his eyes, impossible to keep Rin from danger. Certainly, ever since the recent incident with the invasion of his home, no demon dared to harm him or his servants. However..._However, I cannot leave my post in England if Rin was not near. I would still have that idiot of a king to deal with, anyway._ Sesshomaru almost smirked at his next thought; _His stupidity truly knows no bounds._ Sesshomaru gave a cold look to the papers on his desk and knew that if he didn't file them - or have Jaken file them they would remain under the other work he would receive. _I can hardly do anything with this,_ he thought to himself, standing up and crossing the room to the window. He jerked the curtains open and blinked slowly, twice, clearing his vision. The bright paleness of the snow blinded him temporarily. _How is it,_ he wondered to himself, _that Rin has no complained once of being stuck inside the manor? I have hardly taken her out anywhere, let alone allowed her to go out on her own._ He frowned. _It isn't healthy for a growing female to be cooped up._ He turned on his heel and left his study, returning to where Rin was gathering her supplies, apparently finished for the day. "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She queried, holding her things in her arms.

"...We are going out." Her face lit up and she nodded.

"I'll get ready, my lord!" She hurried upstairs and Sesshomaru looked at the forgotten cookies on the small coffee table. He picked one up and eyed it suspiciously. What was so special about the revolting, sugar-pumped things? He took a bite and gave a look of pure disgust, tossing it back on the table next to the other ones. He felt as thought he tongue - and teeth - were burning. _Damn_, he swore silently to himself. It was a rarity for Lord Sesshomaru to swear, let alone show any emotion. That sugar, though, seemed like acid to his particular demon. _I hate sugar,_ he thought mutinously. Rin came padding towards him, smiling. She had her coat, scarf, gloves, and boots on.

"You have not prepared yourself, Lord Sesshomaru," she observed, still smiling. "Won't you be cold and... 'catch your death?'" A vague memory of Rin having worried over his health because of that certain phrase came to mind and he chuckled inwardly. Of course she would use such an expression at a time like this.

_A time,_ Sesshomaru reflected as he pulled his heavy coat on, wrapping his fur around his neck, _when such expressions can be taken quite literally._

X

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin queried as they strolled down the street. "Why didn't we take the carriage? Are you sure that it isn't too cold out for you?" Her questions were apparently asked out of curiosity and concern. He could understand that. After all, he hadn't really given any reason to _why_ they were going out. His mind was, once again, dwelling on the notion of introducing her to society. Sesshomaru himself was no fan on the ruthless _ton_. Quite the contrary. He despised every one of them. What made this youkai hesitate on the idea of allowing Rin to go to balls and such was that, well, she didn't have the experience. Not only that, the _ton_ was merciless in their gossip. Rin was the perfect reason for gossip. He was informed - thanks to loyal Jaken - that at the moment, Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship seemed to be the subject of all rumors in London - England in general, more like. Eventually, they would grow bored of the topic, but he was well aware that it would take some time. _Not too much, I should hope,_ Sesshomaru thought acrimoniously. _The more they talk, the less chance Rin has of obtaining a mate._

That had also come up in his mind quite a bit lately, too. He knew that having a mate - or a husband, to humans - was essential for women in England. Rin was near the age to begin looking, but Sesshomaru saw no reason why she should. No man was worthy of her and since Sesshomaru was her guardian, he would hardly approve of any of the men. _After all,_ he told himself silently, _she's not theirs, she's_ mine_. What reasons would this Sesshomaru give her away to some brainless fool?_ He wasn't pleased with where his thoughts were taking him. He hadn't yet answered Rin's question and she was staring at him with the most innocent face he was ever going to see in his life. She was an unintentionally deceptive female - in a way.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She prompted hopefully. "You never answered me..."

"I'm aware, Rin," he said softly, his eyes moving along the crowds of people. Many were beggars and orphans. The people he recognized that were from rich families or the _ton_, were in carriages or curricles. Frowning to himself, he turned his attention back to Rin, who was staring at him with large eyes and a worried facial expression. Steeling himself against her inadvertent attack to his conscience, he continued, "You are pleased with your life, Rin?"

"It is much better than it used to be," Rin responded brightly. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten the answer he wanted. Sure, those words were a reply, but not the one he desired. His ward seemed to realize that as a tinge of color came to her cheeks. She bowed her head, watching her feet as they continued down the street. "...I am very pleased, Lord Sesshomaru, with my life." She hesitated, before continuing, "I am very grateful for what you have done and I know, my lord, that without your help, I would never have been in this position." She gave a shaky smile. "I am indebted to you, Lord Sesshomaru. I wish there was something I could do that would ensure my sincere thanks..." She trailed off and he eyed her, reflecting on her speech briefly.

"You may make a promise to me, Rin," he decided at last. "It will be your thanks." She grinned at him.

"Okay!"

"You must promise," he began, careful with how he worded it, "that you will stay and live with me at my manor until you have found a mate." He paused, his brow puckering a bit as he considered something. "Unless you have established a healthy career and wish to move to your own estate." Rin stopped walking and Sesshomaru did as well, watching her over his shoulder.

"But...what if I never find a husband? Or never start a career, Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned, appearing anxious.

"Do not think too hard on it at the moment, Rin," he told her, moving forward, ahead of her. "The future has yet to arrive. We don't know what will happen in the following years." Rin stared after him. His words seemed so philosophical to her. Jogging to catch up with him, Rin could almost feel her stomach drop.

"I promise, my lord," she assured the youkai, who gave her a short nod in return. "But I...I don't think I will ever find a husband. My reputation is terribly tarnished." He nodded once again and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. _"The future has yet to arrive. We don't know what will happen in the following years."_ Rin gave a sad smile to herself. _You are right, Lord Sesshomaru,_ she thought, glancing up at his serene face. _No one really knows what will happen in the future...except destiny._ She felt tears start in her eyes and she gazed to the sky, hoping to keep them from spilling onto her cheeks. _I don't want to leave you, Lord Sesshomaru. You and Jaken are all that I have..._Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and saw the dejected expression on her face. He hardened his heart and turned his attention from her. Whatever it was that was bothering her did not involve him - at least, that was what the youkai hoped.

End Part IX

X

DIS: Oh, my bloody fingers...They hurt so much! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It's been done for quite awhile, but it's been on my laptop and since the disk drive for that is screwed up, I haven't been able to get it off my laptop...So, I had to retype the whole thing on a different computer and thought it was, relatively short, it still took too long and made my whole body ache! Anyway, please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon...Maybe. _Sayonara!_


	10. Part X

DIS: Well, here is the next part for 'Surprise my mind

DIS: Well, here is the next part for 'Surprise my mind.' The tenth chapter! Imagine that! Again, as always, I apologize for the late update. Also, I apologize for the bad grammar, spelling, etc. Like I said, I'm not working on my laptop anymore and the computer I'm working on now is an older version. Thanks to icygirl2, Kagura134, Chranze, Allie, IYGU (Naraku is always evil, the little bugger!) HawkAngel XD, New Fan (-twitch- Gahh! I've answered this question so many times! I'll answer it one more time: no, I will not fast-forward it,) and MindIIBody. Now, enjoy the chapter - and the quotes, lol.

X

"_You vile beast. I despise you. You loathsome half man." - Kikyo_

"_This may come as something of a surprise, but I'm a very sore loser." - Miroku_

"_Do you think with your dirty blood that you are my equal?" - Sesshomaru_

_Chapter Ten, Part X_

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to what they called home. The boat docked and Kagome swallowed, her eyes moving along the banks of the river. As Kagome and Inuyasha exited from the boat, Japanese humans fled onto the boat, looks of anxiety and fear clear on their faces. Kagome paused and glanced over her shoulder. Brief relief seemed to pass over their very beings and her brow furrowed. Japan was truly being overridden by demons. It was no surprise that all the mortals were making every attempt possible to escape the small island that was called a country. "Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured to her, having also noticed the fear that had struck the humans. He, however, seemed less affected than the female. He gestured and she climbed on his back. He bound forward, ignoring the cries of shock from the Japanese humans. Inuyasha's feet pounded into the ground and Kagome rested her cheek on her fiancé's back. _This is so complicated..._She thought to herself. _Inuyasha was practically employed by his older brother and yet...And yet Inuyasha doesn't realize it. He doesn't boast about how Sesshomaru needs us - not really. I think that he might even be a little worried about Sesshomaru!_

_Damn,_ Inuyasha thought, his eyes darting around the trees. _Life is so bothersome - and did Kagome put on weight while we were in England? It must be all that stupid, fattening tea. I told her that green tea was better._

X

Naraku's eyes narrowed and Kanna glanced at his face, not really caring what was wrong with him. After all, her only job was to serve him - and serve him she would. _So, Inuyasha,_ Naraku thought, glowering. _You and that meddlesome mortal woman have returned._ He smiled thinly. _We shall see which is more powerful. Oh, yes, Inuyasha...We shall see, indeed._ "Kanna," he spoke, a note of wariness in his voice, "show me Lord Sesshomaru." Her chin lowered in a submissive nod and the mirror churned before showing Sesshomaru. Naraku frowned, unable to determine what it was that the youkai was doing. To him, it appeared as though he were simply observing something. But what? Kanna, as though sensing his suspicious curiosity, moved the sight and Naraku's nails dug in his thighs, seeing just what it was that made Lord Sesshomaru have a satisfied glint in his eyes. Two demons of Naraku's were pinned to some kind of torture device and Jaken was operating it. _Damn him,_ Naraku swore. _He's trying to get information! Wait..._ Sesshomaru moved swiftly towards the device and brought out his Tokijin.

"You," he growled, "are a waste of flesh!" In a mere instant, the demons heads flew off.

"My lord?" The imp squeaked.

"Enough, Jaken. Kill the other demons. I have no need of them. I have all the information I need." The youkai moved out of the basement, ascending the stairs. He paused and after flicking the blood off his sword, he sheathed it. "Make them suffer." A small, grim smile curved his lips before he vanished from the basement.

"Enough!" Naraku snapped at his creation. Kanna lowered her mirror as it went blank. Naraku stood, distressed. _What did those fools tell Sesshomaru? What could they have known? I told them near to nothing!_ A sudden thought came to his mind and Naraku let out an irritated growl. _Ryukotsusei..._

X

Inuyasha paused and Kagome slid from his back and called, "Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" The three turned and Kirara glided to them. Kagome grinned at them and Sango smiled pleasantly. Though they were friendly, Kagome could sense their unease and suspicion. Her body went cold and she wondered what it was that made them shift so uncomfortably.

"Kagome," Sango greeted, "Inuyasha. You both came at an agreeable time." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her, as though he expected her to steal his Tetsuseiga - again. Miroku approached Inuyasha, his expression solemn. "We need to talk. It's about your letter, Inuyasha," Sango explained, frowning. Shippo, perched on her shoulder, nodded.

"Listen, you guys," Kagome began, "I know that Inuyasha didn't tell you everything, so...I'm guessing that's what you're concerned about?" A collection of nods went around the three and Kagome hesitated, before continuing, "The truth is that we found out about something from Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku repeated in surprise. "Inuyasha's older brother?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha remained silent, inclined not to speak about his detested family member.

"He's a really important guy in England I guess, and is the second hand man to the king. The king told him about some blackmail over his head from Naraku and that James had to give Naraku the throne!" Kagome paused, biting her lip. "And then, some demons attacked Sesshomaru's home and almost killed his ward, Rin." Kagome ignored the puzzled expressions on their faces. "He was furious and wanted to take Naraku for himself - but knew that he couldn't leave England. Not only would the demons overtake England, but he couldn't trust Rin with anyone and certainly couldn't bring her in the midst of the battle. So, he wrote to Inuyasha, proposing a deal with him. He had a potion that could cure Inuyasha and he wanted Inuyasha, you three, and I to go after Naraku and Ryukotsusei for him."

"So...In other words..." Miroku began, frowning.

"...We've been employed by Sesshomaru?" Sango finished, looking irritated.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted, a dark look on his face. "That's exactly what's happened. Sesshomaru more or less forced our hand. He knew that I would take the bait. He knew that I would do his bidding like a little puppy dog - just so his ass is safe!"

"That's not true, Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "He asked for our help for Rin's sake and so England would be safe from the demons!" Kagome knew she shouldn't have mentioned Rin, because a pensive (thoughtful) look came on his face, as well as the other three's. Kagome, herself, had wondered about the relationship between the two, but had given up during the journey to Japan. It was none of her business and that was that.

"Who is Rin?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No one," Kagome immediately said.

"Some girl that Sesshomaru took in," Inuyasha replied after Kagome. He shot her a scathing look and she sighed. "It doesn't matter, alright? Let's just get back to why we're here. Have you guys any notion to where Naraku or Ryukotsusei is?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome glanced at her fiancé and smiled to herself. She was pleased that Inuyasha had averted their friend's attention from Rin. It didn't seem right to talk about the sweet ward of Sesshomaru's behind her back. _I can imagine what Sesshomaru would do if he found out someone was gossiping about her..._ Kagome thought, imagining him turning to his full demon form and tearing them apart. _Not a pleasant thought._

X

Rin sneezed and rubbed her nose. She blinked a bit and looked around her, almost curiously. _Someone's talking about me,_ she thought to herself. Rin returned to the papers on her desk. She had been writing a journal lately and so far, she had wasted ink and paper on the thing. She flipped through the pages, skimming through the lines of her words briefly, before sighing. She placed them back in a box and slid it between her mattress and bed frame. Rin sat on the ground, staring around her. _So much has happened!_ She thought to herself, giving a small smile. _I never would have imagined that I would be in such a nice home and with such nice people._ Rin bowed her head and rested her forehead against the mattress. Her brow furrowed in thought. _I react the same way to all the nice servants, Julia and Master Jaken, but Lord Sesshomaru..._ She stood up and sat on the bed, contemplating. _Whenever I think of Lord Sesshomaru or talk to him or see him, I always get a weird feeling in my stomach and I feel lightheaded. He makes me feel so happy inside._ Rin considered this for a moment, staring at her feet, as though expecting an answer to come from her kid slippers.

"Rin!" She snapped back to reality and blinked, seeing Jaken standing in the doorway. He was frowning at her, almost glaring. "Stop daydreaming, girl!" He entered and she plopped onto the ground, her thoughts turning in circles. Pushing them from her mind for the time being, she smiled at Jaken.

"Is there something you wanted, Master Jaken?" She asked politely, beaming at him. He gave a huff at her optimism. Had she known that he had just tortured and murdered countless demons minutes ago, would she still be grinning at him? Jaken had no desire to discover the answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru has informed me to look at men suitable for you - as mates," Jaken told her bluntly. Her smile dropped.

"Oh...That's right."

"I've found a few men - foreigners, of course - that are visiting England. I could hardly find you an Englishman that would be willing to take you!" _At least I'm honest,_ Jaken thought to himself, seeing her dull look. "Now, there are a few Spaniards - "

"Spaniards!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes shooting wide. She shrunk from him, hugging herself. "They're evil! _And_ they are known to be abusive to their women." Jaken appeared skeptical. "The French are politer."

"Polite!" Jaken snorted. "The French believe in three things: sex, wine, and parties." Rin blushed furiously, embarrassed. "Let me see...A Dutchman or a man from Portugal might be better, I suppose. An Italian? No, no, they're much like the French." Jaken sighed, pacing, his staff held behind his back. "Irish? Absolutely not. Scottish? Goodness, no! Hmm..." He smirked, turning to Rin, triumph gleaming in his eyes. "I've got it. A Japanese man! Many Japanese are coming to England. They are certainly respectable to their women and I'm sure they don't know about your reputation. And, even if they did, what would they care? They're not quite as picky as the English are." Rin gave him a dirty look and stormed out of her room. "Rin! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not marrying anyone! I don't want to marry a stranger!" Rin yelled at Jaken. "And if Lord Sesshomaru really wants me to marry, then I want _him_ to choose, not _you_."

"Wh-why y-you...! You brazen child!" Jaken was just as angry now, stomping down the stairs to come face-to-face with Rin. "How dare you speak to me that way! Lord Sesshomaru had me do this for a _reason_. I was merely thinking of your well-being and you _dare_ to - "

"_Jaken_," a sharp voice spoke from the corridor and both looked to see the youkai coming from his study. "Go. Now." Jaken went rigid and after giving a stiff bow, left, muttering darkly under his breath. Rin was straight as a board, her eyes pinned to the floor. "Rin, what is the meaning of this?"

" I don't wish to marry, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told him, not raising her eyes to look at him. Sesshomaru stared at her bowed head wearily. He hadn't slept for almost a week, ever since Inuyasha and his fiancée had left England. He was exhausted and wasn't in the mood for Jaken's and his ward's arguments. He had dealt with those impertinent demon's lies and their stupidity. Dealing with Rin's obstinacy was not on his high list of the day.

"Is that so." It wasn't a question.

"I want to stay here with you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said frankly, raising her head, her eyes meeting his. His amber eyes narrowed and he moved past her, going upstairs. She heard the click of his door close and she stared at where he had been, before turning and blinking rapidly. She hurried up the stairs and peeked in her master's bedroom. Sesshomaru was lying on his bed, eyes closed. She knew that he wasn't asleep because his eyebrows were drawn down in agitation. She climbed on the bed and sat, staring at him.

"Leave it be for the day, Rin," he said at last, opening his eyes. For the first time, she saw how tired he was and realized that today was not the day to complain.

"...Okay." She shifted, deciding to leave, but his hand caught her wrist, pulling her against him. Her cheeks became warm and she raised her eyes to see that Sesshomaru had closed his eyes once again. Ignoring the nervous thrill going through her, she eased against him, snuggling close. His hand released her wrist and slid around her. _I'll dispute about this some other time,_ Rin told herself. _For now, I'll take a nap with Lord Sesshomaru._ She smiled against the fur on his shoulder and buried her face in it, closing her eyes.

X

Naraku's lips curled in a smirk. _Enjoy your sleep with your girl, Sesshomaru,_ he thought, chuckling deep in his throat. _She will not be within your reach for long. No...I will make sure of that._ The chuckle turned into a cackle. Kanna glanced at Naraku dully, before clearing the mirror as he left the room.

"Naraku..." Kanna murmured, watching him leave, snickering under his breath.

X

DIS: Hmm...I am wondering whether I should make an unexpected, terrible twist to this story or not? I mentioned it to Erika Darkmoon. Hopefully she will help me make a decision. Well, please review on your way out. Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get _something_ up! Ciao!


	11. Part XI

DIS: I have hit over a hundred reviews

DIS: I have hit over a hundred reviews! Yay! Thanks levele (hmm, maybe I will have it be a happy ending or not,) HawkAngel XD, MindIIBody, Satan Junior No Super Hentai, New Fan (Nope, Naraku just wants to hurt Sesshomaru,) icygirl2 (he pulled her against him on purpose,) Chrane, MoreEverything, SilentKiller, Chew Chew, IYGU (Maayybeee,) Cookies and Chocolate Cream (Yes, I am sick and twisted and no, I am not a pedophile. Watch the series some time and see how Sesshomaru reacts towards Rin and vice versa,) silentxangel, Erika Darkmoon, Dark side of the moon32, and chicken monster (thanks! I never thought this story was _that_ good...) And now, for the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! The chapter full of romance, drama and -

Marik: (comes in from a different story and throws something at her, swearing)

DIS: Noo, my nightmare has come to haunt me!

Marik: Damn right!

DIS: ...Umm, here is Part XI. Excuse me while I run hysterically. Ahh!

Marik: Damn woman can't update frickin' - !

X

"_O coward conscience, how dost thou afflict me!" - William Shakespeare_

"_Done to death by slanderous tongue." - William Shakespeare_

"_O, how spring of love resembleth." - William Shakespeare_

"_Pure has now become impure; impure has now become pure; good has now become bad; bad has become good." - The village children's song; Vol. 39 of Inuyasha._

_Chapter Eleven, Part XI_

Inuyasha moved towards the forest and his eyes narrowed at the small amount of crouching demons. They had the red beads around their wrists, just as his elder brother had said, but there was something about them that made the hanyou slightly suspicious...Why was it that he felt so wary around these demons? Sesshomaru had informed him that they would not attack, but great danger radiated from them. Pursing his lips, he drew his Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and balanced it on his shoulder carefully. His golden eyes moved over the land and Miroku came to stand next to him, also scrutinizing the landscape before them. "There were more demons than this earlier," the monk told him softly. His eyes flickered to the hanyou beside him. "Do you suppose that perhaps some others have moved in already?" Inuyasha made no move to respond at first, before turning to him with a frown on his face.

"They're probably going after Ryukotsusei before Naraku," he told Miroku. "If that is the case, then - " Inuyasha suddenly realized how tense the demons were. He sniffed the air, wondering if Naraku had left somewhere. _No, he's still here, but..._ A roar of fury sounded throughout the forest. Birds scattered in the air and a shiver went down Inuyasha's spine. He realized too late that it wasn't Sesshomaru's demons that had eliminated Ryukotsusei. Demons were returning to their companions, looking irritated and frightened at the same time. _Naraku has killed Ryukotsusei,_ Inuyasha thought, his blood going cold.

"You are the lord's brother?" Inuyasha turned his head sharply to look at the demon that had come beside him. The demon simply stared at him with calm, blank cerulean eyes. They reminded him too much of Sesshomaru's gaze, so he withdrew his own and stared through the trees. He nodded at last in response to the demon's question. "I see...I am Jinn, the...General, you could say."

"Mind telling me what happened in there?" Inuyasha growled, not looking at the demon's face. For a moment, Jinn fixed his gaze towards the castle in which Naraku revealed. He didn't seem too bothered that he had let down his barrier. His arrogance, Inuyasha guessed, would be his downfall eventually. Inuyasha glanced upward at the sky that was being littered with birds and other creatures. His golden eyes moved back and forth in speculation before he turned his attention back to the castle. Another shriek filled the air with dread.

"...Nothing did," Jinn growled. "That's the problem. We found Naraku and Ryukotsusei back in the den of the great beast himself." He eyed Inuyasha. "Their partnership did not last long."

"No," Inuyasha agreed solemnly, "I suppose it didn't."

X

"Disgusting swine," Naraku hissed, burying his claws into Ryukotsusei. His body was slowly devouring him, but his head remained and the demon seemed intent on allowing everyone to hear his screeches. "Stop your screaming before I rip your vocal chords out of your throat." He chuckled, running his tongue on his lips. "I'll chew on them in front of your very eyes and make certain that you remain alive while I do it." He cackled, seeing the demon's eyes widen in horror and rage.

"You..._third-rate_...demon," Ryukotsusei rasped. "Do you really believe that you have fooled Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?" Naraku raised an eyebrow and paused in his torture. "What do you mean?" The demon laughed, blood trickling down his chin.

"Idiot," he whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru...is aware of your plans. I made sure of that." His eyes glinted maliciously. "I told those demons what you were scheming to do and also had them get caught by Sesshomaru." He let out a laugh. "I knew you would betray me, Naraku, but I wanted to make sure that...that I betrayed you first!" Ryukotsusei laughed in his delusional state, watching as anger built on Naraku's face.

"...You will regret your actions," he whispered, before completely engulfing the demon into his body. Naraku snorted, glaring darkly at the ground. _He was a weak addition to my body,_ the demon thought wearily. _Damn Ryukotsusei...Was the fool bluffing or does Sesshomaru really know as much as my partner once did?_ "Kanna." The pale girl stepped forward, holding the mirror. "Show me Sesshomaru." The mirror changed and Naraku almost sighed in relief. _Good. He is still sleeping with his girl-child. All the better for me._ He gave a sour look and changed from his true form to the frail, human body. He threw the gorilla fur over him and stormed past Kanna, who watched him. "What is it?" He growled at her, pausing. "Get in here or you, too, will be drawn into my flesh."

"Naraku..." She said softly, slowly. "I sense a great foreboding. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's demons are outside the castle. Your barrier is not up, either..."

"Inuyasha can tear through my barriers easily," he pointed out to her irritably.

"...Sesshomaru does not know of your plan with young Rin," Kanna told him at last. Naraku paused in his silent, furious rants and gave a questionable look to his creation. "You did not tell Ryukotsusei and he did not find out." She went forward to his side. "He is unaware of what will happen to his girl-child."

"...Kanna." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "How loyal you are to me." He brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Yes, you are right. Sesshomaru does not know of what I plan to do with the little one...Excellent. Of course, I still have the problem of Inuyasha on my hands. What a pest." He snorted to himself, before moving inside his castle, Kanna following him faithfully. "We shall see who the stronger demon here is." He chuckled. _Sesshomaru...Loving that girl will be your downfall. I assure you of that._

X

King James moved restlessly in his chambers. He had sent for Sesshomaru hours ago! Why wasn't the youkai here yet? As he paced back and forth with his bed robe swinging around his ankles, he wondered vaguely what was taking the youkai so long. _Perhaps his young ward wished to come with him,_ the king thought in distress. He paused, smiling lightly, his heart lifting the slightest bit. _It is obvious that Lord Sesshomaru cares a great deal for the girl. It is only he that is unaware of the truth._ A knock came at the door, before Sesshomaru was admitted. His amber eyes flashed with petulance and another emotion that James wasn't sure he wished to identify.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are here at last," he said with a sigh. Sesshomaru eyed him like he was an insect. The king was feeling less and less like a king these days... "Please. Tell me what your plans are to defeat Naraku and Ryukotsusei."

"I sent my brother to Japan to take care of the matter for me," Sesshomaru replied calmly. Normally, the youkai wouldn't want to admit to even being partially related to Inuyasha, but he wasn't in the mood to be picky about the words he used in his sentence or what he revealed to anyone. He had been sleeping pleasantly that morning with Rin curled in his arms before a servant had pounded on his door. Of course, no one was allowed in his room, so the servant _naturally_ walked in like the idiot rookie she was. He could remember the rage that had been running through his veins when she had handed him the message from the king and how her eyes had widened as she looked upon the sleeping female in his bed. Though she was dressed, it was still bizarre for any woman to be found in Lord Sesshomaru's bed. A very odd occurrence, indeed. It took all the effort not to rip the flesh off that servant's face. Instead, he snarled at her to leave the room. She hurriedly did so, too. Rin had woken up a bit after he had finished reading the king's message. He could tell as soon as she woke up and comprehended where she was how embarrassed she was. _Then again,_ Sesshomaru thought dully, frowning over at James, _I shouldn't have invited her in my arms._

"You sent your half-breed brother, _Inuyasha_, to take care of it?" James groaned in agony. "Noo...Lord Sesshomaru, how could you? He will ruin everything! Why did you not go yourself?" _What was he thinking?_ The king thought mournfully. _Sesshomaru is the type of demon that likes to take things in his own hands, so why did he send Inuyasha in his place?_

"Why I did not go is none of your concern," Sesshomaru told him in a cool voice. "There are things here that I need to take care of and cannot be abandoned." Sesshomaru wouldn't abandon Rin either way. He would assassinate the king before he left her at the mercy of any demon - or himself, for that matter. The thought of him ever harming her - or being forced to - made disgust bury in the pit of his stomach.

"I see..." James said slowly, his wild eyes narrowing a bit. He continued his pacing, pulling at his dark hair in desperation. "Then you have no idea what's going on over there? Nothing at all?"

"Inuyasha and I have contact, but not enough," was all the youkai told him. Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for this stupid buffoon. Why was he here? He didn't want to be here. He was getting sick of this king. He was beginning to hope that Naraku _did_ murder the stupid fool. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself. _Naraku will order the death of every human in England, along with all his youkai enemies, which includes me._ A wave of heat floated over Sesshomaru and he closed his eyes, knowing that it was the fireplace in James' drawing room. It seemed to Sesshomaru that the fire was always fed and never went out...or something. "Whatever happens in Japan, happens. That's the bottom line of it."

"But - " Sesshomaru turned a dirty look to him and the king flinched. "But what about me? What if your brother fails, dies, and Naraku comes _here?_"

"Then you will die, now won't you?" Sesshomaru asked, raising one of his smooth eyebrows before leaving the drawing room. Staring after him, the king collapsed into a chair, shaking. He could hardly believe the answers he had received from the youkai. He had expected more from him! _I guess I should have expected he'd play a little 'game' with me...A game of my emotions,_ he thought in exhaustion. Ever since he had employed Sesshomaru, it had been a guessing game, a naming game, and just a game in general. Yes, Sesshomaru was very resourceful and extremely helpful, but the fact that James couldn't really read him was agitating. _I probably will never learn to read him..._

X

Rin sat in her room, watching the carriages and curricles drive by the large estate of her master, Sesshomaru. She sighed, wondering what had called him away so early. She had woken up just in time for the youkai to tell her that he was leaving on an errand. She had rubbed her eyes and muttered a tired, "Okay" and had left to her own room to get ready for breakfast. Now, as she rested her cheek on her hands, staring out the window, she wondered to herself why she was so close to the youkai. _He has such pretty hair,_ Rin thought distractedly, straying from her original thought. _I wish I had long, pretty hair like him. It's so soft and nice-smelling._ A smile curled her lips. _I wish I had a furry boa like his, too._ (A boa is the fluffy thing that Sesshomaru has on his right shoulder.) She straightened and frowned to herself. _When Lord Sesshomaru first brought me in, I was afraid of him because he was a demon, but now I feel really close to him._ "Hmm..." Rin frowned harder, thinking of what a servant had asked her.

"_Rin?" A young servant approached her, twisting a blonde lock of hair round and round her finger. "Can I ask you something?" Rin set the books down on the table and smiled._

"_Sure, what is it?" The servant looked around, then leaned forward, as though to tell a secret. Rin blinked her brown eyes and leaned forward a bit, too._

"_Are you...smitten...with the master?"_

"_Huh?" Rin appeared confused. "What's... 'smitten'?" Rin had no idea what this older girl was talking about. Just what did 'smitten' mean?_

"_You don't know what that means?" Rin shook her head. "Well...I mean...Do you like him?"_

"_Of course I like Lord Sesshomaru," the younger of the two said indignantly. "Why wouldn't I like him?"_

"_You misunderstand me! I mean do you really,_ really _like the master?" Rin almost sighed aloud. The other female was making no sense. It was like she was speaking Russian...Or Spanish - or any other language! What difference did it make if she liked her master or really, really liked her master? Rin never found out, because Julia came in, scolding the servant for ignoring her duties._ What does 'smitten' mean? _Rin wondered._

_I never found out,_ Rin thought to herself, escaping the memory. Determined, she left the window and ran downstairs to where Jaken was arguing with a servant, before the young boy gave a grunt and left, a broom in hand. Jaken turned to Rin, frowning at her. "Master Jaken?" She questioned politely, standing beside him, looking down at him. "If I ask you anything, would you answer it?"

_Uh oh,_ Jaken thought, feeling his blood freeze. _I don't like where this is going..._ "Certainly, Rin," he responded uneasily.

"What does 'smitten' mean?" He eyebrows shot up in surprise and she blinked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Master Jaken?"

"Why, it means that you're in love with someone, Rin. Why do you ask?" Jaken had been expecting something much worse. After all, Rin was thirteen and all sorts of questions could spring to mind to a teenager.

"Oh, well, I was just curious, that's all. I read it in a book I was reading," she lied, and then with a bright smile, she left back to her bedroom. She sat at the window again, staring distantly out at the land of England. _Am I in love with Lord Sesshomaru...?_ She blinked slowly. _I don't..._think _I am, but I don't really know what love is. What does love feel like?_ She sighed and stretched. "Ahh." A knock came at her door and she turned. "Yes?"

"Hello, Rin," Julia greeted with a smile. "Would you like some tea?" She set the tray down on the table and Rin clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh, yes please! Are there cookies, too?"

"No, but there's some strawberry tart," Julia answered.

"Oh, even better!" Julia watched Rin eat and drink her tea and could see that the female was beginning to get sleepy. Her eyes narrowed as the young girl slid off the chair, eyes sliding closed. Her tea cup crashed to the floor, tea and glass spreading out on the ground. Julia glanced behind her and waited. Satisfied that no one had heard the noise, she hurried and knelt next to the girl.

_Good, she's fast asleep,_ Julia observed and picked her up. She left the room and after going through the house, avoiding Jaken, she left through the parlor doors and hurried away into the gardens.

"Do you have her?" The demon growled to Julia.

"Yes, I do." The demon's deformed face leered and he grabbed Rin from the elder woman. "...Just as promised."

"Just as promised," the demon agreed, tossing a heavy coin bag to her. "Naraku will be pleased."

"I suppose he will be..." Julia murmured, her gaze drifting to the soft features of the young girl. _Rin._

X

DIS: (glares at Julia) Well, Erika Darkmoon, I hope you're happy. Julia is a bad person! Grr, die, Julia, die! (stabs picture of a stick figure) Anyway, there is the awaited chapter eleven. I am terribly, terribly sorry for the late update. This chapter has been on my computer for awhile and I just now got to finishing it...at last. (sighs) Yeah, well, I haven't yet decided whether I will put a twist to this story or not. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! Ciao!


	12. Part XII

DIS: Thanks to Erika Darkmoon, I have some ideas for this next chapter

DIS: Thanks to Erika Darkmoon, I have some ideas for this next chapter. Also, now that I _do_ have some ideas, it'll be a quicker update!

Marik: (opens mouth to say something)

DIS: Shut up, you half-man!

X

"_I knew that the girl was his weakness, but I never expected he'd leave himself wide open." - Jakotsu; Inuyasha_

"_I'd rather give up an eye than give up this sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless then, now am I?" - Inuyasha_

"_Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love." - Shakespeare; Hamlet_

"_But love is blind and lovers cannot see." - Shakespeare_

"_I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru...forever." - Rin; Inuyasha_

_Chapter Twelve, Part XII_

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, frowning to himself in irritation. He glanced around with a weary frown. The forest was quietly tense, waiting for any sign of action from either side. Naraku's castle was still and as silent as the woods outside it. Jinn had insisted they wait until Naraku made a move. "It would be foolish to run wildly into the enemy's territory," Jinn had told him. "It's best if we stay outside and wait for Naraku to act first - for as long as it takes." Inuyasha disagreed, of course, and he had said so, but the "general" had completely disregarded him. _He's like Sesshomaru is so many ways,_ Inuyasha realized as he waited impatiently. Inuyasha glanced at the slightly shorter demon. He looked more like a human than the hanyou had realized when he first met him. He had a dark gray skin tone with ears that were long and slanted upward to a point. His eyes were also slanted and were a strange color of blue. He had claws that were long and deadly and his feet were no exception. Inuyasha frowned in thought, eyeing him more carefully. He wore a kimono, just like some other select demons that looked similar to him. Inuyasha wondered vaguely where Sesshomaru had gotten these creatures.

"Mm?" Jinn's eyes narrowed and he stiffened. "Something's coming this way." Inuyasha peered through the trees and saw three figures moving forward. Jinn gestured to the other demons and they brought their weapons up in a fierce stance. Some demons skittered up the trees to attack from above. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and his companions got their own weapons ready.

_Wait...That's Naraku's remaining creatures,_ Inuyasha realized, recognizing Kanna and Kagura. _And Kohaku is with them._ The hanyou glanced behind him at Sango, who was tense, gazing at her brother. Kagura drew her fan up, her eyes dark. "Prepare yourself, demons." A smile curled her lips upward and she flicked her fan down. "Dance of the dragons!" The demons growled, keeping in place.

_If Naraku is sending out creatures we've already fought,_ Inuyasha thought smugly, _then he underestimates us._ Almost as soon as he finished that thought, odd-looking demons charged from behind the three loyal followers of Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru's demons were attacked from above, beneath, and around them. Naraku's demons were coming from every possible way, their teeth bared and their claws bloodied from their victims. It was obvious that Naraku knew sending just Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku wouldn't be enough. The only question for them was...Where did Naraku get all of these demons? _It doesn't matter,_ Inuyasha told himself, savagely hacking away at demons. _All that matters is that we defeat Naraku._

X

Naraku rested in his castle, hearing screams and yells sliding through his walls. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes. _The war has begun,_ he thought. _Now I only need the hostage of Sesshomaru's and everything will be in place._ Soft taps of footsteps came to his ears and he opened his eyes as Kanna sat in front of him, her mirror in hand, as always. He straightened and bit. "Show me Masao. I must be sure that he got the girl-child." Kanna's head moved slightly in a downward motion of respect and the mirror's misty contents swirled before it showed the image of Masao in a ship that floated above the sky on hazy clouds. The mirror moved, showing Rin, who was unconscious below deck. The mirror returned to it's normal form and Naraku smirked, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat. _Sesshomaru will come,_ he assured himself. _When he discovers Rin missing, he'll find out that it was Julia and kill her before coming to Japan._

X

The king sighed, pressing the palms of his hand to his forehead. Sesshomaru had dismissed him so carelessly and now he was more anxious than ever. He remembered the last words that he and the youkai had exchanged and it made his skin crawl.

"_But what about me? What if your brother fails, dies, and Naraku comes_ here_?" He asked._

"_Then you will die, now won't you?" Sesshomaru replied._

_If he doesn't care about my life,_ James thought in despair, _then why does he bother trying to try to save it? It makes no sense. What does he have here that is of any consequence to him?_ A sudden image of young Rin surfaced in his mind and he straightening in the chair, staring into the fire, awareness overcoming him. It had never really occurred to him that Sesshomaru had sent Inuyasha to England because he needed to keep his ward safe. Most demons were cold and selfish and Lord Sesshomaru was no exception. But, if that was so..._If that's true,_ he thought, blinking slowly, _it means that he's not doing this for_ me, _but for his ward._ Standing up, the king began to pace, his brow furrowing. He didn't mind the deceit. Actually, in this case, he welcomed it. Rin deserved to have such a careful, protective man like Sesshomaru to look after her. She had gone through too many things in the past and James knew that she had never been used to kind treatment. _She is in good hands,_ James reassured himself, the thought briefly soothing his mind. _I understand now why Lord Sesshomaru is doing this._ Smiling lightly, James resettled in his chair, gazing into the fire as its warmth covered him in a warm blanket.

X

Jaken opened the doors for the fourth time and sighed in disappointment, seeing that his Lord Sesshomaru had not arrived yet. _I suppose we'll have to sup without him,_ Jaken thought to himself sadly. "Get the table ready and set the food up," he commanded one of the servants, who nodded and with a curtsy, hurried away. Jaken stood at the foot on the stairs and called, "Rin! It's time to eat!" He paused and heard no hurried footsteps, nor did he hear any response. He frowned and moved up the stairs, moving down the hall to her door. He knocked and said, "Rin? Are you awake in there?" He opened the door and peered in the darkness. Muttering under his breath, he move to her vanity and groped about, before turning an oil lamp on. "Rin - " He halted in his words, staring at the mess in the middle of the room. A broke teacup and saucer lied on the floor in pieces, tea spilled on the floor. Unfinished tart and tea was on the table and it was obvious something had happened in here.

_No!_ Jaken thought, panic eating away at him, realizing that Rin was nowhere to be seen. _No, this cannot be happening!_ He hurried out of the room and searched the house and asked servants of Rin's whereabouts. His hunt ended in vain and he sat on the stairs, his staff clenched tightly in his hands. _Rin...Lord Sesshomaru will kill when he finds out about this!_ Groaning, Jaken dropped his head in his faces, his heart pumping adrenaline in his veins. _She's been kidnapped! Or worse...No, I mustn't think of that._ He swallowed, glancing at the doors. _Lord Sesshomaru had better come back soon..._

X

Sesshomaru's day had gone badly ever since he first woke up and looked at that maid and that stupid letter. He should have simply ignored the sending, because all the king had done was ask ludicrous questions in which he didn't care for. He had intended on returning home immediately, but something had caught his attention as his carriage moved past many stores. A small music box that was decorated beautifully was set in clear sight at the window. Sesshomaru's mind was shifting back and forth as he gazed at it, before he said sharply to his driver, "Stop and pull in over there." The driver carefully steered the horses to the side. The driver hurried to the door and let Sesshomaru out. The youkai stepped out of the carriage, frowning to himself. He was still debating on whether he should buy such a petty thing. _Rin would like it, though,_ he confessed reluctantly. It was the small things that seemed to impress his ward. Almost in resignation, he sighed through his nose and glanced around, before entering the shop. The shopkeeper looked up and she beamed. "Greetings. How can I help you?" Sesshomaru hardly spared her a glance as he observed the other objects in the shop.

"The music box in the window," he told her. "I want to buy it."

"Very well, my lord!" The elderly woman moved past him and moved the curtain that covered the window. She took the music box from the shelf and hurried back to her desk. "Would you like it wrapped and packaged?" He nodded once in reply. Sesshomaru hated buying things for people. He had only done it a few times and he disliked each time. The only thing that forced him to buy this music box was the knowledge of the pure happiness that would light Rin's face up. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed seeing her happy. "Here you are." The woman set the gift in front of him and told him the price. "It is £ 1300, sir." (I think I wrote that right, but the pound sign could be after the number...) Sesshomaru paid her and left with the package. He didn't want to be in the shop longer than necessary. The driver hurried to the door as Sesshomaru exited the shop. He opened the door and Sesshomaru settled himself in the carriage. He looked at the package, frowning to himself. What had possessed him to buy something without actually _needing_ to was beyond his comprehension. Besides, he didn't want to dwell on the thought any longer.

X

Jaken heard the sound of horse's hooves and he swallowed, knowing that it was his master returning. He stood up and opened the doors as Sesshomaru stepped from the carriage. His face was as blank as it always had been. He glanced at Jaken and saw how nervous the imp was. His eyes narrowed on his servant as he tucked the parcel in his coat. "Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru," the imp murmured, bowing low. "My lord...I have...t-terrible news." Sesshomaru stared down at him mercilessly. The youkai couldn't see anything wrong. The house was in order, the servants were unharmed, Rin - _Rin._ Comprehension flooded over Sesshomaru as he realized that his ward was not with Jaken like she normally would be. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the collar, holding him up so they were face-to-face. "M-my lord!" Jaken stuttered, eyes widening.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft whisper. Jaken's face went slack, his olive skin paling dramatically. He opened his mouth several times to answer, but nothing came out. "_Jaken_. I asked you a question." His voice dropped to a deadly tone, one that Jaken disliked having directed at him. He swallowed again, hoping that he would be able to reply this time.

"Rin is...She's missing, my lord!" Jaken sputtered out with difficulty. Sesshomaru tossed him to the ground, his face impassive. "I don't know what happened to her or what could have happened to her. She was perfectly fine today and no one came in and we weren't attacked. Then, when I went upstairs to bring her down for dinner, she wasn't there. There was glass on the ground from a teacup and an unfinished lunch, so..." He swallowed.

"Did you check the entire house?" His master asked at last, his voice cool, devoid of any emotion or any hint that would tell Jaken what he was feeling.

"I did, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken answered, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry. If only I had kept a better watch on her - "

"This isn't your fault, Jaken," the youkai snapped. "There's a traitor in the house. That's the only explanation for Rin's disappearance." He moved into the house, heading straight for his ward's room. Jaken stumbled after him, wondering what he was speaking about. Sesshomaru paused in the doorway of the room, eyeing the surroundings. Three scents came to his nose: Rin's, Jaken's, and one his maid's - Julia. He turned just as Jaken was at the top of the stairs. Jaken backed away, allowing Sesshomaru to go past him before the imp followed. "Where is Julia?"

"Julia?" Jaken repeated. "In the kitchens, helping the rookies, my lord." Sesshomaru gave a small nod and headed towards the kitchens. Jaken's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't understand what Julia had to do with Rin's disappearance. Sesshomaru swung the door open and it slammed against the wall. Jaken flinched, hastily entering after him. Julia looked up, her eyes wide. Sesshomaru grabbed Julia by the throat and her eyes became wider. "Lord Sesshomaru, what - ?" Jaken started, then fell silent, remembering Julia leaving upstairs to serve Rin tea and tart.

"Where is my ward, Julia?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft, lethal voice. The woman clawed at his hand, hoping to release herself from his grip. He tightened his fingers and she stopped clawing at his hand.

"N...Naraku," she rasped with the breath she had left. "I gave her to...one of Naraku's...demons!" A corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted and he tossed her to the ground. She took in deep breaths, closing her eyes, sucking in air. "Thank you, Lord - " When she looked up, her words stopped as his blade struck her neck, cutting through flesh and bone. The other servants shrieked in horror as her head flew off. Sesshomaru wiped his Tokijin on a wash cloth and turned his cold gaze to the other servants, who had their hands to their mouths in terror.

"If I find anyone to be a traitor like her, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Remember that." At those words, the youkai turned. "Take care of the body, Jaken."

"Yes, my lord!"

"And, Jaken?"

"My lord?"

"Get prepared to leave to Japan." The imp blinked, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

X

Sesshomaru lightly opened the door that led to the cellar of his manor. He moved down the steps, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He touched a stone on a wall and it opened to reveal a long tunnel. He started down it, his eyes fixed ahead. Low rumbles started from the back of the tunnel and Sesshomaru stopped in a beam of light, looking at the two-headed dragon. Ah-Un tilted its head to the side in curiosity as Sesshomaru stood before it. The creature moved forward, bowing its heads in respect. "We are returning to Japan - briefly." Ah-Un perked up, eagerness flaring in its eyes. Sesshomaru took something from the wall and laid the saddle on Ah-Un's back, along with the reins. _I'm not looking forward to revisiting Japan,_ he thought bitterly, thinking of his hanyou brother, his companions, and Naraku. _But it must be done._ He took out the gift from beneath his coat and eyed it, before returning it to his coat. He led Ah-Un out of the cellar through a different set of stairs that led outside. "Stay here," he ordered and the dragon sat on the grass in response. Jaken approached Sesshomaru, saying, "The body is gone."

"Where is the staff?" Jaken flinched and hurried inside and returned with his staff. "We are leaving now." The imp nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru fully intended on rescuing Rin from her ex-master.

X

DIS: (sighs) It was short, but I don't want to rush it and put a bunch of stuff in one chapter. I did that with the other version of this chapter and that one was terrible. Thank you, again, Erika Darkmoon, for giving me some ideas! As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this - even though it had no Rin. Please review on your way out and I'll see ya next chapter!


	13. Part XIII

DIS: Welcome back to Surprise my mind

DIS: Welcome back to _Surprise my mind!_ We'll be having some action in this chapter, so please read and enjoy!

X

"_A true warrior never put a woman before a battle." - Hiten_

_Part XIII_

_It will not be long,_ Naraku reflected, _until I am able to take England in my fist and crush each human inside it._ He smiled, tilting his head back, a sigh escaping his lips. One would call him handsome in his human form, but in his demon form, he was less than beautiful. Naraku took no interest in women and certainly no interest in men! He was evil through and through and was unable to love anything. Well, that wasn't completely true. He cared a great deal for his creation, Kanna. She was his own creation that remained so loyal and helpful to him. He hoped that she would never be killed. It would such a mournful loss. Who would be faithful to him then? Kagura? Surely not. She would betray him at any time. She had tried before. Kohaku? No, not him. He was slowly beginning to return to his sister, Sango.

At those thoughts, Naraku flicked a look to Kanna, who was sitting beside him, staring at the wall blankly. Her legs were folded underneath her and her hands loosely grasped her mirror. Naraku had to admit that she was one of his more ingenious creations. She was cautious when attacking and she was very loyal to him. Her intelligence surpassed any of his other creations, let alone Kagura. Moving his eyes to the floor, Naraku wondered why he hadn't killed Kagura yet. _I need her for just a moment longer,_ he thought with a frown. He didn't particularly like to admit that he _needed_ one of his creations, but it was true. He needed her and even more so, he needed Kanna. He wouldn't be able to see many things without her and her mirror.

He stood and Kanna looked to him with dark eyes. There was an odd, mysterious knowledge in those black depths of hers. "Masao is almost here," he told her with the shadow of a smile. "Greet him when he comes and lead him here." With a smooth, graceful gesture, she stood and moved to the doors. "Kanna."

"...Naraku," she answered, pausing at the doors and turning her head to look at him.

"When he comes, I want to be alone with Sesshomaru's girl-child," he said pointedly. She understood what he was saying and bowed her head in understanding, before sliding the doors back with one hand and closing them behind her. Naraku returned to sitting and gave a small sigh of content. His mouth curled in a smirk and he chuckled. _It will be good to see you again...Rin._

X

Kanna walked with small footsteps, a slow pace a child could make. Her white hair was blown in her face as she moved to the place where Ryukotsusei once dwelled. She paused at the edge of great crater and moved her mirror to look in it. She murmured Masao's name and it showed his ship floating over an expanse of ocean. There was a slit of land ahead, which was Japan's coast. Kanna passed a white hand over the mirror, making it become blank. She turned the mirror over and moved her head back, looking up at the sky. Masao would arrive soon and Kanna would wait as Naraku had ordered. That was what she did. She obeyed Naraku because he had created her, he had brought her into this world, as nasty and depressed as it was. _I will wait,_ Kanna said to herself, _because Naraku told me to wait...And Naraku is my master._

X

Jinn growled, driving his sword into the opposing demon's belly. A gurgle came from the demon's mouth as blood poured from its mouth, dripping down its chin. Jerking his sword out of its belly, Jinn dashed up a tree, hoping that he could call for his master. Laying his sword on his knees as he sat, he touched the red beads around his wrist and sent a message out, _It has begun, my lord._ He hoped that would be enough for his master. As he lifted his sword, a tingle went through his head and he opened up his senses, allowing the returning message to ring through his mind, _Kill them and allow no one to survive. Save Naraku for me. I'm coming and I intend on ripping him to shreds._ Jinn shuddered at the hostile tone Lord Sesshomaru's voice had. Something had happened to make the youkai beyond pissed. He heard a hiss and Jinn whipped around, his blade slicing through a demon's throat. A screech sounded from it and it fell from the branches. When Jinn looked up, he felt his stomach dropped at the demons crawling towards him with malicious grins on their faces.

"_Move!_" A voice shouted to Jinn. Taking the chance, he jumped from the tree as Inuyasha's _Bakuryuha_ exploded into the tree and demons. Painful shrieks came from the demons as they were obliterated by the sheer power of the Tetsusaiga. Jinn stood up from the ground he had hit upon jumping from the tree. Licking his lips, he looked to the hanyou with wide eyes. Inuyasha turned to Jinn with a frown on his lips, before he left the demon, returning to the other demons. Jinn had been told that Inuyasha was weaker than his master, but if that were true, how had his master's younger brother been able to rip through all those demons so easily? It could be just the sword, of course, but...somehow Jinn doubted it. These people who traveled with Inuyasha were more than what they seemed. They weren't as harmless as one would suspect.

X

Jaken felt sick to his stomach. Sesshomaru was in front of him and he was clinging to Ah-Un, for fear of being blown off. A small line of land was ahead of them and Jaken knew that they were almost to Japan. He normally didn't mind riding Ah-Un, but Sesshomaru refused to answer any of his questions or even look at him. The youkai was livid and Jaken could understand why. That demon had trespassed in Sesshomaru's territory without his permission and had stolen Rin from him. Jaken had come to the conclusion that, despite the fact that Rin was a human, she was very important to Sesshomaru. Jaken didn't really want to think further on the subject, because some of the questions that arose in his mind weren't particularly good ones.

_Lord Sesshomaru is so worried for her,_ Jaken thought, peering up at the youkai's face. He looked angry, yes, but there was also the slightest glimmer of concern in his amber eyes. If the imp didn't know any better, he'd say that his master felt something a little more than just protection for Rin. _But that's absurd!_ Jaken told himself in a scornful manner. _My lord hardly gives anything more than a glance to women, let alone anyone. Besides, Rin probably looks at him as a fatherly figure probably._ As Jaken pondered, he felt the Jinto-jo beginning to slip out of his thin fingers. Muttering a curse, he tightened his hold on the staff and clutched it to him.

"Jaken," the youkai spoke up with an emotionless, cold tone. Sesshomaru had been thinking mutinous thoughts towards Naraku and the demon that had taken Rin from him. He needed to get to Naraku's castle soon and at this rate on Ah-Un, he might not make it in time. He would have to leave Jaken and let him fend for himself. Ah-Un would surely help Jaken, so he wasn't worried about whether his loyal servant would get killed.

"My lord...?" Jaken muttered, squinting up at him, feeling the rays of dawn beginning to wash over his small form.

"I am leaving now to go ahead." Grabbing Jaken by the collar, he glared at him. "If you do not eventually show up at Naraku's castle..." He trailed off meaningfully and Jaken nodded rapidly, paling dramatically. Dropping Jaken on Ah-Un and moving off the creature, blue light surrounded him, before rounding into a sphere. Jaken sighed, taking Ah-Un's reins. He watched the blue sphere speed towards Japan.

_Ah, well...At least I won't fall off now,_ Jaken thought in relief.

X

Rin woke up, sore in every part of her body. The last thing she remembered was having tea and tart from Julia. Now, however, she was tied up and lying on a hard, wooden floor. She blinked tiredly and sat up with difficulty. Her head spun and she dropped back to the floor, breathing in deep breaths, hoping that it might help her swimming head. She lay there for what it seemed like forever, when it was really maybe only five minutes. When she got over her dizziness, she sat up again, looking around her in confusion. _Where am I? This isn't Lord Sesshomaru's house..._

Rin scooted to the wall and forced herself to stand up. She hopped to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening intently. Silence met her and Rin looked down to see there was no doorknob in the inside. Swallowing, she turned around and took in her surroundings more carefully. The room was empty except for a blanket that she had been laying on and some hay in the corner. Neither would help her and Rin knew that the reason the room was so empty was because they didn't want her cutting her binds or getting out of the room somehow. Rin hopped back to the blanket and tumbled down to it. Sitting up, she nibbled on her lip in fear, before the door opened, revealing a particularly ugly demon. Staring up at him with wide eyes, Rin wondered if this was her captor.

He stalked towards her and brought out a dagger. Her jaw dropped in horror and she tried to crawl from him. He grabbed her legs and cut the bind. "Come," he ordered, picking her up roughly. Rin stumbled beside him, her heart pounding in her chest. _Lord Sesshomaru...Where are you? Please help me!_

X

Kanna watched as the great ship floated to the crater and docked at the edge, where Kanna had been waiting for almost an hour now. The demon, Masao, stepped out. He had a single horn in the center of his head and was an ugly, ruddy color. His eyes were dark and his pupil was a light green. You could hardly discern it because of how small it was. He was an intimidating demon with his size, but he did not scare Kanna. He did, however, frighten the young child beside him. "I have brought the girl as Naraku asked," he said to her. Kanna's black eyes moved to Rin, who was shivering, her knees trembling.

"Follow me," Kanna said in her soft, whispery voice. She turned and led Masao and his prisoner to the castle. Masao looked outside the walls of the castle with mild interest, before tugging Rin along. She tripped over her own feet and would have fallen if Masao hadn't brought her to her feet with a jerk of her arm. Rin winced and looked up at him with a fearful look. As they came to the castle, Kanna turned and said, "The girl-child comes with me now." Suspicion rose on Masao's face, but he nodded. "Help Kagura and Kohaku fight Inuyasha and his friends." Masao grunted and left, removing his large-bladed swords from the sheaths on his back. Kanna took one hand from her mirror and with cold hands, took a hold on Rin's arm. She was gentler than Masao. Leading her through the corridors of the castle, Rin felt dread fall on her. She had no idea where she was or who she was going to see. Kanna released her arm and slid the doors open. She looked at Rin expectantly and swallowing, she entered, the doors shutting behind her.

Rin looked around, seeing mostly darkness. Movement came from the corner and Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at the figure coming from the dark shadows. "Greetings, Rin," a familiar voice murmured to her. Rin shrunk against the door as the figure approached her. It lifted a corner of the curtain on the window and her eyes widened, seeing that features of the man that had once been her master; Naraku. "It's been a long time." Rin's lips trembled and he reached out to her, taking her shoulder, pulling her forward. He cut her bindings with a small dagger. He tossed it to the side and Rin scrambled away from him, running to the door. He intercepted her in one move and she backed away from him, not wanting to touch him.

"I've missed those late night engagements we had in England," Naraku remarked, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look him in the eye. "It's enjoyable to see you sob, little one." His eyes hardened and he pushed her away from him. She tripped over her feet, falling to the ground. "You're Sesshomaru's girl, now, aren't you?" He smiled, kneeling down, grabbing her ankle and dragging her forward to him. She yelped, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let's see what Sesshomaru will think when he finds his girl-child beneath me, shall we?" He cackled and tore her dress open. Clenching her eyes tight, Rin tried to block out the feeling of his hands, the feel of his breath caressing her face, and the words he whispered to her. She had forgotten about the things her ex-masters had done to her ever since she came into the hands of Sesshomaru. "Don't close your eyes, Rin," he hissed, glaring down at her. Some of his black hair fell onto her face and her dark brown eyes shot open. "Better," he said with a smile. His hand slid down her petite body only to end between her legs. A sob came from her throat, tears streaming down her face.

_I don't want him to touch me like this!_ She thought, feeling his fingers enter her. _I want Lord Sesshomaru! I want Lord Sesshomaru to come and save me! Please...please..._

X

"_Hiraikotsu!_" Sango's Hiraikotsu smashed through the gates of the castle. Inuyasha went ahead of his companions, eagerness and irritation swirling in his blood. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Naraku and...

"Inuyasha!" Jinn shouted to him. The hanyou turned to see the demon following him, breathing hard. Blood covered the place where his eye once was. "You cannot kill Naraku! Lord Sesshomaru has told me it is his wish to be the one to destroy him." Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. He didn't understand Jinn's words. Did he not know that Sesshomaru wasn't leaving England?

"Sesshomaru's not coming to Japan," Inuyasha snapped at him. "He can't afford to leave England."

"That's what _you_ think," Jinn retorted. "He has contacted me and sounded furious. He is coming to Japan and intends on killing Naraku. Whatever Naraku did, it's enough to make Lord Sesshomaru beyond pissed. You don't understand my master as well as I do. He's persistent and stubborn and in the state of rage he's in right now, he won't stop fighting until he has Naraku's head." Inuyasha stared at him, surprised at the demon's words. Apparently he _did_ know more than he did.

"I've been after Naraku longer than he has." Inuyasha turned and hurried away, the others following him. Kagome seemed hesitant, but followed as well. Jinn watched them, frowning to himself. A bead of perspiration slid down the side of his face, before he swore viciously and hurried back outside of the castle walls.

X

DIS: I know that it was short again, but I thought this would be the best place to stop it at. I hope that you guys liked it. (sniff) Poor Rin, though. Naraku was kind of OOC, but I had to make him that way for what happened to happen. The next chapter will be up soon! It might be the last chapter, too, but I'm not certain yet...Anyway, please review on your way out! Ciao.


	14. Part XIV

DIS: I decided it was time to get this story done (sigh) How sad

DIS: I decided it was time to get this story done (sigh) How sad. I might as well make certain none of you suffer, lol. For the last time with this story, thanks to Kagura134, Chew Chew, Destineyrose18, Erika Darkmoon, IYGU, HawkAngel XD, New Fan, SessRin2003, and Secret Angel Forever21. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me during this story. It's appreciated and I had an awesome time writing this. Love every one of ya! Now...For the final chapter!

X

_Part XIV_

Jaken landed on the country of Japan and sighed wearily. He clutched the Jinto-jo and looked around, wondering if his Lord Sesshomaru had gotten to Rin in time. As he learned from his master, Naraku had once been a master Rin served and if it was true, then who knew what Naraku would do to her? _I must find Naraku's castle,_ Jaken thought, patting Ah-Un.

X

Jinn wiped the blood coming from his eyelid and winced at the pain it caused. More blood poured from his severed eye and he looked around at the corpses of demons. Kagura and Kohaku had fled, which was better, he supposed. The large demon, Masao, had been taken down by almost ten demons. They lost three of those demons, but the others were fine with minimal injuries. Jinn heard soft footsteps and he jumped to his feet, clutching his sword, his remaining eye darting around, before landing on the coolly handsome male that was his master, Lord Sesshomaru. The powerful youkai looked as dashing and unperturbed as ever. It was odd, though, to see his master in English clothes instead of his kimono. The fluffy boa covered the place where his arm had once been. "Put your weapon down, Jinn, or I'll remove your other eye, too," Sesshomaru ordered in a soft tone. Jinn dropped his sword and fell to the ground, bowing. His body shook in fear and relief. With his master now here, perhaps things would go better. Perhaps. "Where is my pathetic brother and his humans?"

"They...they went ahead to Naraku, my lord," Jinn stammered. The only person that could bring Jinn to his knees, to strike fear in him, was Sesshomaru. "I told them that you wanted Naraku for yourself, but Inuyasha would not listen to me!"

"I didn't expect him to be as intelligent as to listen to your warning," the youkai said more to himself than to Jinn. His eyes moved over the corpses and the demons that were checking for any survivors. Those that saw him bowed or nodded in respect. "Stay here in case any more demons of Naraku come."

"Yes, my lord."

"When Jaken comes, tell him that I am in the castle and that he is to follow me."

"Ah...Yes, my lord," Jinn responded a bit more hesitantly. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and moved forward, a light breeze sliding through his silken hair. Jinn sighed, leaning against a tree. The way his master looked was frightening. It was obvious that if Jinn had asked any impudent question or had disobeyed him, he would be long dead. Lord Sesshomaru was apparently furious - over what, Jinn didn't know and didn't want to know. However, any fool that stepped in the line of fire from Sesshomaru would be shown no mercy and the other demons of the Saigoku area knew that.

X

Rin huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth, sobbing in her knees. Naraku watched her with amusement. He struck such fear in her and it amused him. He had never seen a human - or demon, for that matter - so frightened of him. Then again, he had been rougher than usual on her. It would suit his purposes better, though. Her clothes were torn and she bunched the petticoats against her breasts and her womanhood. His smirk turned downward in irritation, remembering how she had murmured help from that idiot youkai, Sesshomaru. That she depended on him so much caused Naraku to become disgusted. _She doesn't know it yet,_ Naraku thought, glaring at her trembling form, _but she's head over heels in love with him. No female can depend on a man that much simply because they're his ward._ He heard hurried footsteps and he glanced casually at the doors as they burst open. Inuyasha snorted, seeing Naraku. "I guess I should have expected you to be hiding away in your castle, Naraku," he sneered. Kagome caught sight of Rin and Naraku smirked, seeing her hurry to the young female.

"Rin?" Kagome whispered, touching her shoulder. Rin raised her head hesitantly, breathing heavily, bringing in deep breaths. "Oh, Rin..." Kagome brought her in her arms and Rin continued to cry, shuddering in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered, raising her head again. "Is he here?"

"I...didn't see him," Kagome told her. "Your dress..." Her eyes wandered to the ripped clothing and Rin shied away from her, clutching the petticoats to her chest, ashamed. Naraku laughed and Kagome turned to look at the demon, who was leering at her. _Naraku did this to her?_ She thought, looking back to Rin, who was crying silent tears. _No. Rin is too good for this to happen to her._ "You did this to her?" Kagome demanded, standing up, leaving Rin alone for the time being. Naraku didn't reply as Inuyasha charged for him, his Tetsusaiga lifted above his head. The battle went on with Inuyasha using every attack he possibly could and Naraku dodging each with simplicity. Suddenly, when Inuyasha was going to send his _Kaze no Kizu,_ a green whip flew towards Inuyasha, wrapping around the Tetsusaiga, preventing him from attacking. Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, his eyes dark with anger.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell...?"

"If you're wise, Inuyasha, you will leave Naraku to me," his elder brother said in a low, fatal tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened at his voice and he lowered his sword. Sesshomaru released it, his eyes fixed on Naraku, before he looked to Rin, who was shivering, staring at him, unable to speak. His face hardened as he looked at the state she was in. He turned his attention back to Naraku, who was chuckling.

"So you've finally come, Sesshomaru," Naraku remarked with a smirk. "I was beginning to wonder if you were simply going to abandon your precious girl-child. I've been watching you, even before you took Rin in your household."

"...What have you done to her, Naraku?" The youkai asked in a cold whisper.

"I simply had some fun with her," he answered. The room went cold and Inuyasha backed away from Sesshomaru in realization that his brother could go over the edge. His eyes flashed and grew darker, before he halted, hearing a small murmur.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." He turned to see Rin staring at him with a sad, frightened expression. He didn't want to scare her and turning into his true form would do just that. Sesshomaru calmed himself, hoping to counsel himself from turning. He drew his Tokijin instead and turned his head slightly, looking at Inuyasha. Silent words formed between them and as Sesshomaru moved forward, so did Inuyasha. The youkai never expected to find himself working with his brother, but he wasn't doing it for himself. He was doing it because of Rin. Shock registered on Naraku's face as Tetsusaiga's _Kaze no Kizu_ and Tokijin's hateful power formed together, striking Naraku. A white light blinded everyone in the room and they covered their eyes, except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The moment passed and everyone looked to what once had been Naraku. The _kumo no kizuato,_ which had once been on Naraku's back, marking him as Onigumo, was now burned in the wooden floor.

"...Wow," Miroku, Sango, and Shippo whispered. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, sheathing his Tetsusaiga. Miroku looked down at his hand and smiled. "It's over," he declared to them. "My wind tunnel is gone." Sesshomaru gazed at the mark for a moment longer, before moving over to Rin, who raised her eyes to him hesitantly, clutching at her petticoats.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, it's my fault you left England. I didn't mean to be a burden or - " He put two fingers on her mouth.

"Be quiet, Rin, this is not your fault." He reached beneath her, his arm sliding underneath her, his hand on her thigh. He covered her with his boa and she snuggled close to him, mindful of his armor. Inuyasha watched the scene with a slight smile. He never would have expected that his brother would be so caring and thoughtful towards a female, let alone a human. Sesshomaru moved to leave, and then paused, looking behind him at Inuyasha, who stiffened. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" The hanyou demanded, tense. Sesshomaru glared at him, his lips pursed.

"...This...Sesshomaru thanks you," his elder brother grunted at last. Rin opened her eyes and smiled over at Inuyasha and his friends as though thanking them as well.

"Um...Well...Your welcome," Inuyasha replied awkwardly, surprised by the sincerity in his voice. Sesshomaru took one more look at them, then moved down the corridors to the exit of the castle. Rin raised a hand and waved over his shoulder. Kagome smiled, her questions answered. She had always wondered whether she was just a ward to Sesshomaru, but now Kagome knew that she wasn't. Inuyasha's brother was in love, even if he didn't admit it. He had crossed much land and ocean just to regain Rin from Naraku. He could have simply told one of his demons to do it, but he came himself. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. _And I would bet anything that she loves him as well,_ she thought. She turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. He returned the embrace, still startled at his brother's actions. _I guess that loving humans runs in the family,_ she thought, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Now that Naraku's defeated, what do we do now?" Shippo asked, blinking his large eyes at them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had never really thought about that. Footsteps made them whip around to see Kohaku staring at Sango. He bit his lip, looking embarrassed.

"Miss..." He began as Sango smiled.

"We should go to England with Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango said, going to Kohaku. She took him away to speak privately. Miroku looked down at his normal hand and glanced at his friends, a small smile on his lips. It was obvious that he agreed. The plans were made and they all had come to the conclusion that going to England would be the best of things. After all, there were too many memories in Japan and they certainly didn't want to go separate ways.

"Then it's agreed!" Kagome chirped, clapping her hands together.

X

Jaken paused in his running to see his master exiting Naraku's castle. Rin was covered with his boa in his arms. He could tell that she had been roughed up and at that time, the thing she needed more than anything at that moment was rest. It seemed that she was getting it, snuggled up against Sesshomaru with the boa around her petite body. Sesshomaru gave him one look and Jaken knew that they were leaving. Jaken hurried to get Ah-Un as Jinn limped over to the youkai. "My lord," Jinn murmured, bowing his head. "We have lost many, unfortunately. Is there anything else you wish us to do?"

"No," he answered, shifting Rin. She gave a small murmur of his name, a smile curling her lips. He didn't know what it was he felt for his ward. He had never thought about it too much. When Naraku had told him what he'd done to Rin, he'd almost become insane. He would have, too, if it weren't for her feeble whisper in that silent, cold room. He had made her fear him for that brief instant. He never wanted her to be afraid of him. As Jinn limped away, Sesshomaru sighed through his nose quietly, resting his cheek against her forehead. He didn't like having a weakness, but he would confess that if he had one, it was her. If he lost his Rin, then he would surely fall into madness. He had almost done that in Naraku's castle. Lifting his cheek from her skin, he glanced behind him, hearing footsteps. It was Inuyasha and his comrades. They passed him, though Inuyasha cast him a sly look, a corner of his mouth quirking upward. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on him in malice and his younger brother ignored it, walking beside Kagome. _I'll have to deal with him_ and _his idiot friends in England, now,_ Sesshomaru thought irritably.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down at Rin, who was gazing up at him. She shifted against him and smiled.

"Rin."

"...I want to thank you, my lord, for saving me." She looked at her hands that were buried in his boa. "I never knew that Julia would harm me. I'm sorry."

"As I said before, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry. I don't want to be a problem for you. If you...want to send me away when we return to England, I'll understand." She raised her eyes to his face.

"No, Rin. I don't intend on sending you away. You may leave when you want to and until then, you will stay with me." She smiled at him and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He was surprised at her, but supposed that every person became a little bolder in life. Jaken came hurrying back minutes later with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru settled on Ah-Un and Jaken scrambled up behind him. Rin sat in his lap, her eyes sliding closed.

X

Inuyasha and his friends boarded the ship and as they did, Inuyasha saw something in the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself, seeing Ah-Un gliding on the wind in quick movements. In only moments, he could no longer see the two-headed creature or any sight of his brother. Sighing, he wondered to himself what Sesshomaru intended to do about the newfound feelings he had for Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't dense and wouldn't ignore what he felt for his ward. Inuyasha knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't be such a fool to do so.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just reflecting," he answered, going to her and winding an arm around her waist. _Everything's over now,_ he thought almost mournfully. _Naraku's dead and he was what started everything. He caused Kikyo to pin me to that tree, caused Kagome to come feudal Japan with the_ Shikon no Tama _embedded in her, and he was the reason that Kagome remained in my world._ He glanced at Kagome beside him and his lips twitched. _It's almost...depressing...to know that everything is over now. We're finally settling down after so many years of hunting Naraku._ He took in a deep breath, gazing up at the sky. _Ah, well...There's nothing to do about it, I suppose._

X

_Epilogue_

Having returned to England, Rin immediately bathed and went to sleep. When she woke, Rin stared up at the ceiling that was streaked with sunlight. Life would never be the same, she knew that, but maybe she could change it for the best. Color rose on her cheeks as she remembered her kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek. It had been a mere peck, true, but she must have been out of her mind to do such a thing. She hadn't waited to see if he was repulsed. It would only break her heart. _"Are you...smitten...with the master?"_ _"Smitten means when you're in love with someone."_ Rin turned on her side in the bed, gazing across her room at the door. _Am I smitten with Lord Sesshomaru?_ She wondered to herself. _He's the only male that I really know and...I do like him a lot._ Closing her eyes, Rin wondered if she was only asking herself these things because he had saved her from Naraku. _No,_ she answered herself, _it's not that. I felt like this even before Naraku abducted me._ Getting out of bed, Rin padded to her long mirror, looking at her image curiously. She was a young teenager that was short with curved breasts and hips. Her hair was to the middle of her back and always had a small pony tail on the top of her head. _But I act so immature,_ Rin thought to herself with a sigh. _Maybe that's what's wrong with me...And I'm not very pretty, either._ Dragging herself back to bed, Rin dropped on it, miserable. _Even if I do love Lord Sesshomaru, he would never feel the same._ "I wish...that I loved someone who loves me back."

It took a few more minutes for Rin to get ready for the day. She dressed in a pink dress that was modest and didn't have many petticoats. After putting on stockings and shoes, she moved to her vanity and took out her small pony tail and brushed her hair out. Gathering some hair, she put the small tail back on her head and hurried downstairs. She went to the kitchen and took a piece of bread and cheese as her breakfast. Julia had been the morning cook and since she was deceased, no one was cooking the breakfast - yet. Rin moved to the dining room and sat in one of the chairs, nibbling on the food. When she popped the last bit of cheese in her mouth, she felt someone's eyes on her. She got out of the chair, brushing her mouth off and blinked, seeing Sesshomaru in the doorway. He stared at her unblinkingly, before turning around, saying, "Come with me." Rin lifted her dress up a bit, following him. She fell into step beside him. For awhile, Rin said nothing, then looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" She queried innocently. He didn't reply, nor did he look at her. _Have I upset him? Maybe he wanted me to wait for him to eat. Or maybe he doesn't like me eating in the dining room._ "Have I done something wrong?" He still didn't answer and she bowed her head. _Lord Sesshomaru stops speaking to Jaken when he does something wrong._ Sesshomaru opened the doors outside and ushered her outside. She went outside, ignoring the cold. He shut the doors behind her and moved around the manor with her following. They came to what used to be the greenhouse. It had been out of commission ever since Sesshomaru had moved in. He paused and glanced at her, pausing outside in.

"Look inside," he told her. Blinking, Rin went to the greenhouse and opened the doors. A gasp came from her throat.

"Oh, it's so _pretty!_" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "I love it!"

"Good." He entered after her and shut the door. Rin touched every flower and gazed at them with admiration. "Rin."

"Yes?" She turned to him, bright-eyed. He held a package out to her silently and she went to him, taking it gingerly. She opened it and took the music box out. She set the velvet box it was in on the ground and opened the music box. A gentle, soothing tune escaped the object, making Sesshomaru wonder if it had really been worth it. If he listened to that for any longer than necessary, he would fall asleep or end up smashing it to pieces. Closing the music box, Rin looked up at him curiously. "Why, my lord? I don't need gifts."

"That," he nodded to the music box, "was something I saw in a store's window. And as for the greenhouse, you've been harping about wanting to see flowers around the manor for ages, so I decided to use this greenhouse for something." She beamed at him.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you."

"Hm."

_I don't know what to say to him,_ Rin thought to herself, returning the music box to the velvet case. Raising her eyes to him, her heart skipped a beat. _Then...I guess I shouldn't use words._ Setting the case aside, she hesitated, and then leaned up on the tips of her toes, kissing him on the mouth. He didn't react at first, before he pressed his mouth on hers more intensely, cupping the back of her head. Color rose on Rin's cheeks as she touched the side of his face tentatively. She drew away, blinking rapidly. _Now I_ really _don't know what to say..._

"Rin," he addressed her, his eyes moving over her face.

"...Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Answer me this: do you love me?"

"...Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She bit her lip, looking anywhere but him. Taking her chin between his index finger and thumb, he looked her in the eye.

"And this Sesshomaru loves you, Rin." She stared at him, looking for any sign that he was jesting, before smiling prettily and hugging him.

_Fin_

X

DIS: (sniff) Well, that's the end of _Surprise my mind._ (sob) Oh, I don't want it to end! This was my favorite fic to write! (sigh) Well, I'm hoping that you all liked the story and I wish you would read my new upcoming Sesshomaru/Rin fic called _Thank you for saving me._ Here is where I will give you the summary.

_Title: Thank you for saving me_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: AU; Rin has been a poor girl for most of her life and when she finally loses everything she has, she begins to think that all hope is lost. As she wanders the streets, she notices the rich, but cold, business man, Sesshomaru, walking by her little 'home'. He wouldn't have even looked at her unless she hadn't said brightly, "Good evening, sir!" Her words seemed were suspicious at first, but they never seemed like it afterward as he walked by every night just to hear her cheerful greetings..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Notes/Warnings: This will probably be a rather short fic, maybe two or three chapters at the least. Rin/Sesshomaru, and_ no_, I will not fast-forward it. She is fourteen now and that is the age that she will remain! AU and set in present time._

X

DIS: Yep, so look out for that if it interests you. Well, please review for this last chapter of _Surprise my mind_ and maybe I'll hear from some of you guys later! Ciao, hope you liked the story! (DIS logging out.)


End file.
